Celos
by Kaya16
Summary: sachiko pierde el control de sus emociones, sei revela sus sentimientos, que le esperará a yumi? sachikoxyumixsei
1. Inesperada alerta

hace bastante que tenia ganas de escribir un fic de marimite, ame esta serie (: en especial la relacion de yumi y sachiko, obvio. asi que bueno, espero q les guste este fic ^^

Celos

**Inesperada alerta**

Era un día como cualquiera en la mansión de las rosas, o al menos eso creía yumi fukusawa. –yumi-san puedes terminar de corregir esto?- le dijo yoshino, la rosa amarilla, pasándole unas hojas. –claro-. Yumi comenzó a corregir lo que estaba escrito, pero su cabeza no se encontraba exactamente en aquel trabajo, sino que estaba muy concentrada pensando en su futuro y en el de su onee-sama *muy pronto ella se graduara…nos seguiremos viendo? Que vaya a la universidad de lilian no significa que nos veamos siempre, es mas que seguro que algo va a cambiar…* -onee-sama…onee-sama!-. yumi despertó de sus sueños al escuchar el llamado de su sour –que pasa touko-chan? por que gritas?- comento la aludida rosa roja. –como que por que? Estas escribiendo cualquiera en la hoja!- touko le señalo donde estaba escribiendo yumi, y no decía ni mas ni menos que "sachiko-sama" –aaa!- la joven de coletas se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y comenzó a borrar aquel nombre rapidamente, mientras su sour suspiraba. –yumi, que habías escrito?- la voz de ogasawara sachiko la tomo de sorpresa, -na…nada importante, jeje- rió nerviosa. La peliazul la miro intrigada. Todas continuaban haciendo su trabajo, mientras tomaban el habitual te. –onee-sama..- . -yumi esta bien, no es necesario que me digas "onee-sama" se bien que somos hermanas, touko-chan- dijo yumi sonriéndole. Touko se sonrojo, mientras sachiko se moría de celos por aquella confianza que habían tomado –bueno, yu…yumi, no se si te acuerdas que hoy tenias que devolver un libro…y por si no lo notaste, la biblioteca va a cerrar en cualquier momento- le recordó su sour. –aa! Ya es tan tarde?! Disculpen chicas pero debo irme, prometo terminar el trabajo mañana- dijo una yumi apurada -gracias touko-chan, por recordármelo- le dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de esta. –espera! Voy contigo, también tengo que devolver un libro-. De esta forma, ambas salieron casi corriendo de la mansión. Sachiko se acercó a la ventana y las vio corriendo agarradas de la mano. Algo en su interior reacciono *por que me molesta tanto que se tengan tanta confianza? Si yo fui quien insistió a yumi para que consiguiera una sour, entonces por que…que es este sentimiento amargo que tengo?* pensaba una aludida sachiko. La rosa amarilla, rei, noto aquel cambio repentino en sachiko, y una preocupación en ella surgió.

Ya en la biblioteca, yumi decidió tomar otro libro, se acercaban los exámenes, y no quería reprobar. –onee-sama no deberías esforzarte tanto, últimamente te veo muy cansada- comento la joven. –ee? Que estas diciendo touko-chan? Si estoy mas enérgica que nunca!- respondió casi forzando una sonrisa *tiene razón, el tema de sachiko-sama y los exámenes, realmente me agotan, pero no debo preocuparla…* -y touko-chan, dime yumi, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?- la miro haciendo puchero. –es que no me acostumbro, lo siento- sonrió nerviosa touko. Ambas salieron de la biblioteca conversando alegremente -touko-chan como te va con tu clu…- yumi no pudo continuar la frase *que…que pasa…me estoy mareando, creo que…* la rosa roja, cayo al suelo desmayada, touko al verla se alarmo. -yumi! Yumi! Que sucede?!-.

Touko llamo a las rosas para que acudan en su ayuda, ya que yumi parecía no reaccionar. -ee? Donde estoy?- hablo una aludida joven –en la enfermería- esa voz, como no reconocerla, tan pasiva…pero al mismo tiempo preocupada. -onee-sama, que sucedió?- . -te desmayaste de la nada, has estado bien de salud? Últimamente no me cuentas nada…- le dijo una triste sachiko. Las manos de esta estaban posadas sobre las de yumi, a la joven de coletas le pareció que temblaban…-onee-sama, tranquila, ya estoy bien, es solo que e estado estudiando mucho, creo que me pase- dijo su sour rascándose la cabeza. Sachiko dirigió su mirada al suelo, yumi no entendía nada, quien era la que no le contaba nada¿? Definitivamente algo le pasaba a su onee-sama. -no será que a ti te pasa algo, en vez de a mi?- yumi la miro desafiante, conocía bien a la peliazul, si no la presionaba, esta no le contaría nada. Sachiko la miro unos segundos, para luego desviar la mirada –no es nada, solo estaba preocupada por ti, te llevare a tu casa, ya hay un chofer en la puerta- . -no es necesario, ya estoy bien! No te preo…- . -dije que te llevare! No me discutas- la silencio la peliazul. El silencio se hizo presente, ninguna de las dos decía nada, solo caminaban hacia la salida *el ambiente esta realmente feo, mierda, pensé que había aprendido a confiar en mi, y ahora me sale con esto* pensó una yumi enojada. –onee-sama!-. touko se dirigía hacia ellas corriendo –me alegro de que estés bien!- le dijo abrazando a yumi, esta le correspondió el abrazo y acaricio su cabeza tiernamente. Sachiko, enojada, solo miraba la escena en silencio. –yo también te acompañare a tu casa- comento su sour. –ay…esta bien, de todos modos, si te digo que estoy bien no me creerías, verdad?- . -claro que no- contesto una sonriente touko.

Las tres se dirigieron a la casa de yumi, esta creyó que ya en su casa aclararía todos los malentendidos con su onee-sama, pero realmente, no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba.

ya saben, si quieren q lo continue, reviews pleease, la inspiracion de un autor es importante :)

saaludoss


	2. Locura

**Locura**

En la casa de yumi, solo se encontraba el hermano de la joven, yuuki. –yumi! Que te paso? No tienes buena pinta…aa, buenas tardes- saludo al ver a las otras dos jóvenes. –buenas tardes- saludaron al unisolo. –no te preocupes yuuki, no es nada, solo me acompañaron hasta ca…-. –nada de eso!, me quedare aquí hasta que vea que estas mejor- le amenazo su sour- yumi la miro resignada y volteo a ver a la peliazul, para ver que decía –yo también me quedare- yumi suspiro, y le hizo señas a sus invitadas, para que suban a su habitación. -touko-chan muéstrale el camino a onee-sama, yo enseguida voy- le dijo llevándose a yuuki a la cocina –de acuerdo, es por aquí- le señalo touko, guiándola a la peliazul. Esta era la primera vez que sachiko entraba a la casa de yumi, pero touko…-tu ya has estado aquí no?- intrigo sachiko –si, el verano pasado-…-ya veo- touko se volteo para ver a sachiko, ya que su respuesta fue muy cortante.

Al llegar a la habitación de yumi, su sour abrió la puerta, y le dio el paso a sachiko. Esta observo la habitación de la joven, era realmente tierna y linda, tal como yumi. La peliazul se sonrojo por su propio pensamiento. –que estará haciendo yumi? Debería acostarse, se que todavía no se a recuperado por completo, esa tonta…- comento touko. Sachiko solo la miro fríamente. La otra joven no entendía nada, al igual que yumi, sachiko estaba muy extraña.

En la cocina, yumi y yuuki hablaban en voz baja, para que las jóvenes no los escuchen -yuuki! Por favor, debes llevarte a touko un rato! Tengo que discutir algo con onee-sama- le suplico su hermana –y por que me metes a mi?- contesto enojado yuuki. -onegaai, además, se que touko te cae…muy bien- le dijo sonriendo picaramente –ba…baka! Que estas diciendo, solo porque dije que parecía una buena chica, ya malinterpretas todo!- contesto sonrojado su hermano -como sea, por favor! Prometo hacerte el desayuno por 1 mes! Que dices?- .-mmmm, de acuerdo, espero que cumplas esa promesa.- bufo yuuki -si, lo juro!- le dijo abrazándolo.

En la habitación de yumi, ninguna de las dos jóvenes hablaba, justo cuando touko iba a cortar el silencio, la puerta se abrió. -yumi!- dijeron al unisolo. Yumi las miro confundida *pero que demonios pasa aquí* -les traje algo de te- les dijo sonriente. Todas se dispusieron a tomar el te, que realmente era una excusa de yumi para hacer tiempo. –ne yumi, acuéstate- le dijo de repente sachiko –q…que?- respondió la aludida. –que te acuestes, es mejor que descanses, yo me quedare cuidándote- sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo sachiko. -onee-sama…- yumi se sonrojo y alegro al ver aquella sonrisa nuevamente. –y yo también te cuidare!- salto touko. –es mi deber como tu sour- dijo orgullosa. –ara, solo por eso lo haces, pensé que me querías, al menos un poco…- dijo yumi, haciendo un gesto de lamentación. -q…que dices! También es, por eso…bueno, ya sabes…- trato de deletrear touko. -creo que deberías ordenar tus palabras antes de hablar- salto sachiko. Touko la miro desafiante, el ambiente volvía a ponerse tenso. Pero el milagro ocurrió, yuuki tocó la puerta, y entró. –touko-san, puedes venir conmigo un momento?- le dijo un yuuki sonrojado. –ee? Para que?- le contesto mirándolo, para luego posar su mirada en yumi, esta le asintió. Touko resignada se levanto, y salio por la puerta. *bien, al fin estamos solas* pensó yumi, mirando a la peliazul, esta le contesto la mirada, sonriéndole amablemente. Yumi le sonrio, cuando por fin le iba a preguntar su preocupación, algo la detuvo. –yumi, que sucede?-. -yo…esperame un momento onee-sama!-

yumi salio casi corriendo de la habitación, y como esperaba, touko aun estaba parada en el pasillo con yuuki –lo sabia, todavía estas aquí- la joven de coletas se acerco y abrazo a su sour –no te preocupes touko-chan, estoy bien, solo necesito hablar unas cosas con sachiko-sama- le comentaba mientras seguía abrazándola –siempre esta ella primero no?- yumi se sorprendió ante ese comentario -pero que dices? Ambas tienen un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, nadie reemplaza a nadie aquí ok?- la joven se acerco al rostro de su sour y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla. Yuuki que aun seguía ahí se volteo para que no vean su sonrojo, pero alguien mas las estaba mirando, sin que ellas lo supieran. -yu…yumi- fue lo único que pudo articular sachiko, estaba en shock, yumi nunca la había besado así, mejor dicho, nunca se habían besado, nisiquiera en la mejilla, acaso, ese beso significaba algo mas que hermandad? La peliazul estaba perdiendo el control, ni ella sabia el por que, pero definitivamente, algo en ella estaba despertando.

Yumi volvió a la habitación, y se encontró con su onee-sama sentada en su cama, le pareció raro, ya que sachiko no haría eso sin su permiso. –onee-sama…- la joven de coletas se acerco a ella con un poco de miedo –yumi, ya se fue touko?- dijo cabizbaja. –si, se fue con yuuki a comprar, ahora podemos hablar-…-ya no hay necesidad de hablar- al decir esto, la peliazul se puso de pie y la abrazo, yumi sorprendida, le correspondió el abrazo débilmente –yumi…yumi…- …-q…que sucede onee-sama? Has estado rara últimamente, cuéntame, que te pasa?- …-yumi…- sachiko la abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte *aaa…el aroma de yumi, es realmente delicioso* la peliazul subió una de sus manos hasta el cuello de yumi, y comenzó a acariciarlo, la joven de coletas se sobresalto ante ese gesto, sachiko seguía inmersa en ese aroma que desprendía su hermosa sour, le hacia perder la cordura, sin poder aguantarse mas, acerco su rostro al cuello de yumi, y lo beso suavemente. Yumi se sonrojo al máximo, y se desprendió del agarre de la peliazul –o…onee-sama, por que hiciste eso?- su sour estaba confundida, necesitaba respuestas, y la mirada perdida de sachiko no le ayudaba mucho –porque dices…es que acaso no te gusto yumi?- su sour quedo paralizada ante esa pregunta *es posible? Realmente me esta preguntando eso?* -o será que, te gusta alguien mas…-continuo su onee-sama *claro que no, solo me gusta…sachiko-sama…pero ser correspondida así, es tan repentino…además…onee-sama no parece la misma de siempre* pensaba yumi con miedo –tu silencio es tan doloroso para mi, yumi. Dime la verdad, te gusta touko verdad?-…-que? Touko es mi sour, nada mas!- le respondió yumi casi en un grito –mentira, vi como la besabas…si solo fuera tu sour no la besarías, porque, nosotras somos hermanas también, y nunca…nunca nos hemos besado…- sachiko no entendía como de sus labios salían tantas estupideces, quería parar de hablar pero no podía, algo se lo impedía. Yumi solo la miraba cada vez mas consternada –es solo que, pensé que…nose, te molestaría, por que tu…- .-molestarme?- sachiko se abalanzo violentamente contra yumi, agarrandola de los hombros –por que me molestaría?!- …-o…onee-sama, me lastimas..- decía débilmente su sour. –tu me lastimas mas a mi!- la peliazul empujo a yumi, haciendo que esta cayera en la cama, en un movimiento rápido sachiko se sento sobre ella, sus brazos estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de yumi, y la miraba fijamente.

La joven de coletas sentía mucho temor, no entendía por que sachiko reaccionaba así. Y sachiko, estaba ensimismada en su mundo, en otras palabras…en su locura. –yumi, quizás debería demostrarte lo que realmente siento- sachiko sonrió maléficamente mientras se acercaba al rostro de su sour, esta aun con temor, cerró los ojos. –mírame- ordenó sachiko tomando el mentón de yumi. Esta abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo que vio la asusto aun más, una mirada triste y desesperada, llena de pasión y amor, pero al mismo tiempo, perdida en la locura. -onee…- la joven de coletas fue callada por los labios de su onee-sama, esta la besaba lentamente al principio, pero luego el beso se torno apasionado. Mientras la besaba, la peliazul acariciaba el cuello de yumi, sacándole gemidos a esta. Yumi todavía no reaccionaba, no caía en lo que le estaba sucediendo, solo se dejaba llevar, pero no porque quería, si no por miedo. Seguían besándose apasionadamente, sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas. Yumi empezó a excitarse al darse cuenta de ciertos movimientos que hacia su onee-sama mientras la besaba, esta se movía hacia delante y hacia atrás consecutivamente, además de que la rodilla de sachiko estaba justamente en su intimidad, y esos movimientos la estaban volviendo loca. La peliazul soltó los labios de yumi y se dirigió al cuello de esta –yumi…yumi, hueles tan bien, quiero que seas mía, para siempre…- al decir esto, dio un leve mordisco en el cuello de esta, yumi al sentir dolor se aferro a sachiko, abrazándola desesperadamente. Su onee-sama seguía besando su cuello y mordisqueándolo, mientras que con sus manos le sacaba la parte de arriba del uniforme a yumi. Esta se alerto al ver lo que hacia su onee-sama. Sachiko seguía diciendo el nombre de su sour una y otra vez, su voz parecía tan perdida. Comenzó a bajar sus besos, dirigiéndose al pecho de la joven de coletas, se adentro en aquellos pequeños pechos y aspiro su aroma, *exquisito…* pensó perdida en la excitación. La peliazul comenzó a sacarle el brasier a yumi, pero esta la detuvo –es…espera onee-sama!- …-no, no quiero esperar mas- le contesto perdida en la locura. Cuando por fin pudo sacarle aquella prenda que le impedía ver esos hermosos pechos, la contemplo. –eres hermosa yumi- …-onee-sama…reacciona- yumi estaba al borde de las lagrimas, donde había quedado su onee-sama amable y cariñosa? La que siempre la apoyaba en todo momento, -ara…pero que dices yumi, acaso no te gusta lo que te hago? Debería tratar en un lugar mas…adecuado?- diciendo esto, levanto lentamente la falda de yumi, y comenzó a masajear la intimidad de esta.

Yumi no soporto mas aquello, -basta!!- sachiko abrió grande los ojos, levanto su vista, y quiso desvanecerse en la nada por lo que estaba viendo, yumi agarraba sus brazos débilmente, sus manos temblaban, y lloraba desconsoladamente. La peliazul volvió en si. *que hice…que le hice a yumi!* esta comenzó a llorar también, no podía creer lo que había echo, lastimo a su persona mas preciada en el mundo –yumi…yo, lo siento, de verdad…-…-callate! No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte…- la joven de coletas la miraba con odio, el corazón de sachiko se partió en dos al ver esa mirada –yumi…- …-vete…- la peliazul no se quería ir, sentía que si se iba ahora mismo, todo iba a terminar entre ellas. –no, espera, déjame explicarte…- desesperada trataba de encontrar una manera, una forma de arreglar lo que habia sucedido –yo, la verdad es que yo-…-VETE!- yumi la corto en un grito. No la quería ver, su onee-sama le había echo mucho daño, ese no era el amor que quería recibir de ella. Sachiko resignada, se levanto de la cama, y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de salir, le dio una ultima mirada a yumi -te amo…siempre te he amado, yumi- la joven de coletas levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas y la vio salir. Lo único que pudo hacer ese día fue llorar.

woo woo, si q la enloquesi a sachiko xD, nose como ,pero se me ocurrio agregarle esa faceta de locura a sa-chan, ojala fuera asi de demostrativa en el anime xD . ademas voy a agregar a otro personaje en la trama (; asi q se vienen mas capituloss

bueno, ya saben, reviews please, asi lo continuo con confiansa ajjaja


	3. Lamentación

**Lamentación**

-yumi-san no ha venido hoy? Sabes que le pasa, sachiko-san?- preguntó noriko. -no…no lo se- respondió una triste sachiko. Nokiro miró a shimako con gesto de preocupación -no te preocupes- le susurro la hermosa rosa amarilla. En la mansión de las rosas estaban todas muy preocupadas, por el comportamiento de sachiko y la ausencia de yumi, ya que no había avisado que faltaría. –como sea…esa yumi me las pagara! Dijo que terminaría el trabajo para hoy!- hablo yoshino para cortar el lúgubre ambiente -touko-chan tu fuiste a la casa de yumi no? No sabes que le sucedió?- inquirió la pequeña rosa amarilla. Touko bufo –si fui, pero luego que volví de las compras con su hermano, yumi no me quería abrir la puerta de su cuarto, y yuuki-san me dijo que la deje tranquila, que a veces le agarran esos berrinches…pero estoy segura que algo le sucedió- comento mirando desafiante a la peliazul, esta desvió la mirada. –me siento un poco mal, iré a la enfermería- salto sachiko. -quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto rei. –no, gracias. Estoy bien-…-pues no lo pareces, te acompañare igual- sonrió la rosa amarilla. Sachiko suspiro, mientras salía acompañada de su amiga.

Ya fuera de la mansión de las rosas, definitivamente sachiko no se dirigía hacia la enfermería, mejor dicho, se dirigía al invernadero –oh…si vienes aquí, es porque paso algo con yumi-chan no?- hablo la sabia rosa. Sachiko no contesto, solo se sentó en el suelo, agarrando sus rodillas, y comenzó a llorar. Esta acción preocupo a la rosa, ya que la peliazul no era de las que lloraban. –oye, sachiko? Que sucede? Vamos, soy tu amiga, puedes contarme lo que sea…- la rosa roja la miro, para luego desviar su mirada a unas rosas que se encontraban ahí, comenzó a acariciarlas, rei miraba esas acciones en silencio, decidió darle un poco de tiempo a sachiko, para que pueda contarle bien lo que sucedió. La peliazul seguía acariciando aquellas rosas -rei…esto es…lo que le hice a yumi- hablo sachiko. Rei la miro sin entender una palabra de lo que decía -lo que le hiciste? Le…compraste una rosa?- trato de bromear. Sachiko se levantó bruscamente y se paro frente a ella, aun con lagrimas en los ojos –no! E violado su integridad…yo…yo…perdí el control, No lo pude evitar, y ahora ella…me odia! Se que me odia! No se que hacer!- dicho esto se aferro llorando a rei, esta la abrazo consolándola. Estuvieron así varios minutos, hasta que sachiko se desprendió del abrazo y se sentó en un banquito que había allí, la rosa amarilla la imitó. –lamento decirlo pero…no entiendo bien que es lo que le hiciste a yumi- dijo mirándola. Sachiko volvió a desprender unas pequeñas lágrimas, su rostro reflejaba mucho dolor. Trago saliva…le costaba decir lo que le había echo, pero no podía vivir sola con ese peso, abrió lentamente sus labios y hablo -yo…abuse de ella-. La rosa amarilla abrió grande los ojos -que?!- rei se sorprendió demasiado ante esa confesión -como…como pudiste hacer eso?- . -lo ves! se que es imperdonable…- rei trato de relajarse y le pregunto como habían sucedido las cosas. –no lo se, creo que me puse celosa por la manera en que yumi trataba a touko, y con lo posesiva que soy…no lo se…solamente, perdí el control.- trato de explicar la peliazul. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que la rosa amarilla hablo -sachiko, te gusta yumi?- la joven la miro aludida unos segundos, para luego posar la vista en el suelo –si, mucho. Siempre me gusto para ser exacta…pero pensé que era un "amor de hermanas" no me di cuenta hasta ayer, que la amaba de esa manera, pero ella…ella…- . –ella también te ama sachiko- la peliazul la volvió a mirar con intriga. -pero si te ama, "por que no se dejo hacer lo que le estabas haciendo" eso estas pensando? vaya que eres egoísta…pensé que conocías bien a yumi-chan, pero parece que no- Rei la miro fríamente, parecía enojada -me decepcionas sachiko, si realmente conoces a tu hermana menor, sabes bien que es una de las personas mas puras que existe, ella hubiera aceptado tu amor, si se lo hubieras demostrado de la manera correcta. Pero no, perdiste el control y abusaste de ella, ahora yumi-chan vio una faceta tuya que nunca creyó que existiera en ti- comento la rosa. Sachiko atónica, siguió derramando lágrimas, que increíble, había llorado toda la noche, pero las lágrimas seguían emanando de ella. –lo se, lo peor es que…lo se, pero realmente quiero arreglar las cosas con ella, no podría dejarla ir, no ahora que sucedió esto!- . -entonces, arreglalas, pero de la manera correcta, ya no tengo nada que decirte, volveré a la mansión.- dicho esto rei se retiro, dejando a un rosa roja, desprendiendo sus pétalos.

En otro lugar de tokio, dos jóvenes, una morocha pequeña y una rubia se encontraban en una confitería. –que!!! Eso te hizo? Como es posible?! Voy a matarla!- una ex rosa gigantea se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento -espera sei-san! Solo empeoraras las cosas!- trato de detenerla yumi. Sei la miro con tristeza e ira, y se volvió a sentar. –lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo, me siento impotente…ella se quejaba de que yo te tocaba todo el tiempo, y ahora viene con esto…la detesto…- . -no digas eso…- yumi la miro seriamente, mientras tomaba de su taza de café. -la defiendes? Aun con lo que te hizo?- . -no la defiendo…yo también la deteste en aquel momento, pero…- . -pero aun así la amas verdad?- salto la rubia enojada. Yumi la miro sorprendida ante ese cambio de carácter, sei siempre era muy tranquila y bromista, tan preocupada estaba por ella? Yumi decidió contestar con la pura verdad. -si, la amo…a pesar de todo- la ex rosa se quedo consternada, mirando su taza de café, debía preguntarle algo que posiblemente dejaría a la joven en un estado peor del que estaba, pero tenia que arriesgarse –yumi…- la joven de coletas se sobresalto ante aquel tono serio, mientras, sei continuo –si realmente la amas, por que te molesto que te hiciera eso? no me vas a decir…que no estabas excitada…porque no te creo- la joven se levanto de la mesa bruscamente –como puedes decir eso?! lo que me molesto fue su reacción…sus intenciones…acaso ese es el amor que me quiere demostrar?! Ya deberías conocerme bien!...me voy- dicho esto la joven de coletas se dirigió a la puerta de la confitería, pero un brazo la detuvo -espera yumi-chan! Estas en lo correcto, solo quería verificarlo, se que tu tienes la razón- sonrió una triste sei. Yumi la miro dudosa, pero decidió volver a sentarse, ya que sabia que la única que podía entenderla en este momento, era su vieja amiga, sei. -entiendo que lo que te hizo estuvo mal, pero debes saber, que sachiko realmente te ama *por que le estoy diciendo esto, solo me hundo cada vez mas* así que…creo que deberías hablar con ella *no…no hables con ella! Quédate conmigo…* porque se que sachiko se esta lamentando mucho *y eso que importa?! Es mi oportunidad, debería aprovecharla! Baka sei* por eso…habla con ella, quieres? Hazme ese favor…será lo mejor- le dijo sei forzando una sonrisa.

Yumi la miro pensativa, pero luego le sonrió, solo como ella sabia hacerlo -arigato sei-san, tu siempre me comprendes, de verdad…te lo agradezco- dijo tomando las manos de la rubia, esta se sobresalto ante aquel gesto de yumi, y para su sorpresa, noto que un leve sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro, *me estoy sonrojando…yo?!* -creo que hablare con ella…- . -no!- la ex rosa salio de su consternación al escuchar eso. -q…que, pero tu me dijiste que…- . sei observo la cara de preocupación de su pequeña, y le sonrió para calmarla. -no…no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- mintió, aun sonriéndole. La joven de coletas le sonrió agradecida.

Ambas salieron de la confiteria, una mas tranquila y la otra confundida. -bueno, ya debo irme, gracias por todo sei.- la rubia la miro sorprendida -me has llamado…sei?- yumi se sonrojo un poco mientras asentía –si, es que, eres una de las personas mas importantes que tengo…a pesar de todo- bromeo la joven. Pero al ver que sei no respondía a su broma se preocupo. La rubia solo se quedo mirándola, hasta que reacciono al oír aquella vocecita diciendo su nombre -ja…jaja, como que a pesar de todo? Que cruel eres yumi-chan!- bromeo, abrazándola por detrás –jaja, ya déjame sei!- reía yumi. *aa yumi, como me encanta verte reír, yo jamás te haría sufrir, tu fuiste quien curo mis heridas…es que acaso no puedo curar las tuyas?* se seguían abrazando, para sorpresa de la rubia, yumi se dejo abrazar esta vez.

Sin intención de perjudicar el ambiente, con inocencia…sei pregunto -nee yumi-chan, no crees que estarías mejor conmigo…en vez de con sachiko?-. No se escucho palabra alguna después de eso, yumi estaba sorprendida, y esperaba ansiosa que viniera un comentario bromista después de aquella confesión, pero no sucedía nada. Sei que seguía abrazándola por detrás, apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de yumi, mientras inhalaba aquella dulce fragancia que desprendía su pequeña. Se giro un poco para ver el rostro de esta y se sobresalto al ver lo consternada que estaba. *así que…no puede ser, verdad…?* sonrió para si misma. –ara a que viene esa cara? Baka, era una broma! Jajaja- yumi salio de sus pensamientos y la miro aliviada, pero con algo de preocupación -jaja lo sabia! Sabia que te estabas burlando de mi!- le dijo riendo. –jaja es que eres el blanco ideal para mis profesionales bromas- alardeo la rubia, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo, no podía permanecer un minuto mas allí. -bueno yumi-chan debo partir- dijo dramáticamente. –de acuerdo, nos veremos- ambas se saludaron, mientras caminaban por caminos contrarios.

Yumi se detuvo, volteo para ver a la rubia, y un sentimiento de tristeza apareció *por que parece tan…solitaria?...* se quedo mirándola unos segundos, quizás minutos…hasta que, sin saber aun el por que, corrió hasta donde estaba la ex rosa -sei!- la rubia se volteo aludida, conocía perfectamente aquella voz, y allí estaba su pequeña rosa, yumi, mirándola agitada –yu…yumi-chan, que sucede?- . -olvide darte algo- sonrió. yumi le hizo señas a sei para que se pusiera a su altura, tomo su rostro, mientras lentamente se acercaba a ella, para luego posar sus labios en la mejilla de la rubia. Esta se sorprendió a más no poder. El beso fue corto y tierno, cuando culmino, la pequeña rosa la miro sonriente y sonrojada, mientras la ex rosa la miraba atónita -arigato por todo, de veras…- no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, ya que yumi salio corriendo de allí. -yumi-chan- se dijo la consternada rubia, tocándose la mejilla y acariciándola. -como puedo perder mis esperanzas si actúas así? Yo…yo…-. Para sorpresa de ella, una pequeña lágrima se resbalo por su rostro. Sei observo como caía al vació aquella pequeña gota y sonrió para si -ahora lo se, eres tu la indicada yumi, solo tu…no te dejare ir.- la rubia siguió su camino, pero su rostro había cambiado por uno sonriente y decidido.

yy se unio sei a la historia! es q...tambien amo la pareja de yumixsei...aunque nose en q va a terminar todo esto xD. asi q bueno, reviews porfi (:

besotones


	4. Hermanos

**Hermanos**

En la casa de yumi, esta no podía parar de pensar en lo que le había dicho la ex rosa *debo hablar con onee-sama, pero…como verla a la cara? Además se supone que ella tendría que venir a hablarme, fue ella la culpable de todo esto…pero si se bien eso, entonces por que me siento culpable?* recordó la expresión de sachiko, cuando la joven la echo. *parecía arrepentida de verdad, pero con el arrepentimiento no es suficiente, necesito que me demuestre…que realmente me quiere*. Yumi siguió desayunando en silencio con yuuki. Era sábado, pero se levanto temprano, ya que últimamente no podía dormir muy bien. Su hermano, preocupado, observo el rostro de la joven, no sabia si preguntarle lo que le sucedía, ya que siempre que hacia eso, yumi lo ignoraba con una sonrisa. Yuuki bufo, al sentirse impotente por no poder ayudarla. La joven de coletas se percato del suspiro de su hermano -que sucede yuuki?- este la miro con enojo -que te sucede a ti? Has estado extraña últimamente, faltando al colegio, estando encerrada aquí…desde ese día que vino sachiko-san y touko has estado así…cuéntame, que sucedió?- yumi lo miro unos segundos y le sonrio. yuuki se levanto bruscamente de la mesa ante esa conocida reacción de su hermana -lo sabia! Sabia que harías eso! vamos cuéntame! Somos hermanos no?- . -dah…novedad…- contesto yumi con sarcasmo. -baka! No te burles! Cuéntame!- yumi se levanto de la mesa, con intención de irse a su cuarto -los hombres no entienden los problemas de las mujeres- dijo con descaro. El joven se enojo aun mas de lo que estaba, corrió directo a yumi y la tomo de los hombros, acorralándola contra la pared, esta sorprendida por la reacción de su hermano, se asusto un poco. –si, quizás no las entendemos, pero si entendemos los problemas del amor- yuuki la miraba fijamente, con intención de aflojar el corazón de su hermana. esta, paralizada, solo se quedo mirándolo, quería llorar…no sabia por que, pero sus ojos no aguantaban mas, desvió la mirada y vio a su madre, que se encontraba al lado de ellos, observando aquella escena. Los jóvenes la miraron atonicos, *en que momento llego?!* pensaron al unisolo. La madre los miro con preocupación -bueno, si están enamorados debieron decírmelo, no se podrán casar pero…mama y papa los apoyaran siempre- les dijo sonriente mientras los abrazaba -es un malentendido!!!- gritaron al unisolo.

Ya fuera de la casa de yumi, los hermanos caminaban por un parque de la manzana. –asi que eso sucedió- ... -si…- contesto una triste yumi. Yuuki se quedo pensativo, no sabia que decirle a su hermana. -pero, aun así, la sigo queriendo- comento yumi. -lo se, eso se nota bastante, pero…por lo que me cuentas, sachiko actuó como un hombre desesperado- yumi rió un poco. Su hermano se sintió feliz al haberle sacado una sonrisa a la triste joven. -pero dime yumi…aun sigue ahí no?- la joven lo miro intrigada -que cosa?- . -ya sabes…eso…- yuuki no sabia como decírselo. -eso? no te entiendo! Dilo claramente!- dijo irritada. Yuuki dudo unos segundos, hasta que largo su duda -tu virginidad…sigue ahí?- .Yumi se detuvo, y lo miro sonrojada, su hermano se dio cuenta de aquel cambio repentino y se supuso lo peor -la perdist…- . -nooo!, idiotaa!- . la joven se tapo la cara con las manos. -jaja lo siento, es que, escuche que entre mujeres también puede pasar y bueno creí q…- . -cállate! Lo sabia, los hombres no entienden nada, solo piensan en sexo todo el día!- yuuki la miro levantando una ceja -lamento molestarla señorita, pero no fui yo la que la agredió en un ataque de excitación...casualmente, fue una mujer! No tiene nada que ver con que seas hombre o mujer, llega un momento, de que si te gusta mucho esa persona, no puedes evitarlo- explico su hermano. -estas diciendo que lo que hizo sachiko estuvo bien?!- le dijo una aludida yumi. –no, lo que digo, es que, lo que sachiko-san estaba sintiendo es muy normal, lo malo es que no pudo controlarlo, oh vamos yumi, no me vas a decir que nunca le quisiste ver las tet…- . -shhh! Cállate! dios…me voy- . Se despidió yumi, caminando rápidamente. Yuuki sonrió, mientras la observaba *me alegra haberte animado un poco*. Aunque lo que dijo su hermano fue muy descarado, yumi no pudo evitar reírse. Así que sachiko sentía eso? ahora le suena gracioso, por como se lo explico yuuki, además había una parte de verdad en todo eso, ya que…es verdad que a yumi siempre le gusto sachiko, desde antes de que se convirtiera en su hermana menor, por eso la "admiraba". Pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza hacer algo como lo que la peliazul le hizo *estas segura?* -ee.?- la joven de coletas se detuvo *estas segura que nunca deseaste eso?, cuantas veces la miraste dormir placidamente, mientras deseabas desesperadamente besar sus labios?* -eso no es verdad…- *aa no? Acaso no te gustaba cuando se vestía con esos vestiditos, que hacia que casi se le vieran sus partes mas intimas?* -no es verdad! Nunca pensaría algo así…yo…- *ja, acéptalo yumi, deseas a sachiko, de todas las maneras que un ser humano puede desear a otro* -te dije q no!!!- yumi grito tan fuerte que la gente que pasaba a su lado se detuvo a verla. Esta se dio cuenta de lo acontecido, y siguió caminando avergonzada. -demonios, estaba hablando conmigo misma? estoy enloqueciendo- la joven se deprimió, al darse cuenta que "su otro yo" tenia toda la razón, pero eso no justifica lo que su hermana le hizo. De repente una frase que cierta rubia dijo, se le vino a la cabeza. "si realmente la amas, por que te molesto que te hiciera eso? no me vas a decir…que no estabas excitada…porque no te creo…" yumi se deprimió aun mas, al recordar lo que sei le había dicho, podría haber estado un poco excitada pero…mas que excitada, estaba asustada. *ahora que recuerdo, sei estaba extraña aquel día, le habrá sucedido algo?*.

La joven rosa, dio media vuelta, con intención de volver a su casa. –hoy la llamare, no es justo que la llene de mis problemas, es tiempo de que yo escuche los de ella.- .Cuando la joven estaba apunto de entrar a su casa, una voz alegre la sorprendió –yuuumi-chan!- un abrazo delato a la persona que había dicho su nombre –sei! Que haces aquí?- . sei le sonrió -solo pasaba por aquí, y decidí venir a visitarte…esta mal?- le dijo mirandola con cara de cachorrito abandonado, yumi suspiro resignada *dije que la iba a llamar, y de la nada aparece acá…telepatía quizás?* . -de acuerdo, Quieres pasar?- le invito la joven, sei la abrazo aun mas fuerte y asintió. De esa forma ambas entraron a la casa, una preocupada porque cierta rubia estaba ahí, y la otra decidida a cumplir su misión, enamorar a yumi.

En la casa de sachiko, esta aun seguía consternada por lo que le habia dicho rei y obviamente, por su situación *debo hablar con ella, lo antes posible, si dejo que pase mas tiempo…su odio hacia a mi crecerá…* al imaginárselo, la peliazul no pudo evitar derramar nuevamente lagrimas –ja, creo que es la primera vez que lloro tanto…soy tan patética- se dijo sonriendo tristemente. Se acostó en la cama para relajarse un poco, había estado encerrada en su habitación todo el día, su madre, preocupada, trato de hablar con ella, pero su hija le negó la entrada a su corazón, no quería que nadie mas supiera lo que hizo *si pudiera borrar aquello que hice, si pudiera…pero…* sachiko se llevo la mano al rostro y aspiro aquel aroma que aun estaba sellado en su cuerpo -el aroma de yumi…realmente es delicioso- se dijo mirando perdidamente su mano, imaginándose aquel pequeño cuerpo que sostuvo hace no muchos días. Se beso la mano inconscientemente, y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas -yumi…yo…lo siento tanto, pero a pesar de arrepentirme…este deseo…este lujurioso deseo, aun no se ha ido…yumi.- sachiko se quedo dormida al instante, pero nisiquiera en sus sueños podía descansar, ya que su hermana aparecía en ellos.

decidi darle un poco de espacio en la historia a yuuki, xq en la serie siempre se mostraba preocupado por su hermanita (L

en el prox cap, empieza la guerra para ganar el corazón de yumi, quien va a ganar? ni yo lo se xD...

nos vemos en el prox cap! (:


	5. Duda

**Duda**

En la casa de los fukusawa, yumi y sei charlaban animadamente en el cuarto de la joven.

-así que eso te dijo tu hermano? Jajaja no puedo creerlo- reia la ex rosa.

-te diste cuenta? Es un verdadero desubicado- lo criticaba su hermana. La rubia, aun riendo, se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba y se acostó en la cama, yumi la siguió con los ojos. –a pesar de que es un desvergonzado…tiene mucha razón en lo que dijo- comento sabiamente la joven.

Yumi la miro unos segundos en silencio, para luego pararse y sentarse en la cama donde se encontraba sei. –mejor no hablemos de ese tema, me deprime- dijo tristemente -por cierto sei, acaso hay algo que te preocupa?- pregunto inocentemente.

La rubia la miro sorprendida, acaso tanto se notaba en su cara la preocupación?.

-pues ya que preguntaste…si hay algo que me preocupa- le dijo seriamente mientras con un dedo insinuaba a yumi para que se acercase mas a ella. La joven de coletas obedeció, ambas se quedaron sentadas en la cama , una sin saber que decir, y la otra impaciente por escucharla.

-cuéntame tu problema- le dijo una sonriente yumi. La ex rosa decidió hablar, no podía contra la sonrisa de aquella niña. –bueno, la verdad es que…me gusta alguien- confeso mirando el techo -pero esta persona esta enamorada de otra, y eso me saca de quicio- culmino, volviendo su mirada a yumi. Esta estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que escuchaba la palabra "gustar" salir de los labios de la rubia. Se quedo pensando en lo que le podría decir a su amiga, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Sei la miraba atentamente, tenia curiosidad en lo que le diría, y como no…si en lo que le dijo había un mensaje bastante visible, pero yumi se destacaba en ser la niña mas distraída de todas, así que posiblemente no lo notaria.

-pues, yo creo, que en tu lugar…lucharía por la persona que quiero- dijo al fin. La ex rosa abrió grande los ojos, esa respuesta si que le sorprendió demasiado. –porque si realmente deseas a esa persona, si realmente la quieres tanto, a que le tienes miedo? Debes arriesgarte- sentencio la joven.

Sei la termino de escuchar en silencio, hasta que decidió hablar -y que sucedería si…esa persona es buena amiga mía, digamos…que me rechaza, no crees que terminaría la amistad? Y yo me quedaría prácticamente sin nada…- comento tristemente.

Yumi la miro aun mas sorprendida que antes *es la primera vez que veo este lado vulnerable de sei, vaya, parece tan tierna…* pensó la aludida.

–dime sei, acaso esa persona, es una chica?- inquirió la niña. Sei dudo un poco pero decidió contestar -si…ya conoces mis gustos yumi-chan- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Yumi se sonrojo ante aquel gesto -oye, estamos hablando en serio! Nada de bromas!- la reto la joven. La rubia rió un poco ante las caras que ponía su pequeña.

-de acuerdo, nada de bromas- le dijo poniendo su mano en su corazón. Yumi rió por aquella exageración, mientras le daba su opinión a la joven.

-es verdad, puede ser arriesgado pero, si no lo intentas, te lamentaras mucho sei- le aconsejo, mientras tomaba las manos de la rubia, esta, sorprendida, noto que nuevamente un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. –por eso, inténtalo con todas tus fuerzas, estoy segura que esa chica se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos y te corresponderá- la animo, sonriéndole.

*yumi-chan por que eres tan…* en un impulso, sei tomo los hombros de yumi y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. La joven de coletas se sobresalto, pero aun así le correspondió el abrazo, pensando que así animaría un poco a su amiga. –yumi-chan, te quiero- soltó la rubia de la nada.

Yumi no sabia que contestar, siempre le decía eso, pero esta vez, había sonado un poco diferente y eso la confundió.

Al instante que oyó eso, unos extraños sentimientos se apoderaron de ella, tenía ganas de ayudarla, de protegerla, de…quererla.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se soltó rápidamente de la joven, esta, miro la expresión de yumi, y entendió que no era el momento adecuado para decirle lo que le dijo.

-yo, lo siento yumi, te llene de mis problemas…no te preocupes, ya se solucionara- le dijo forzando una sonrisa. La rosa roja la miro confundida, no entendía que sucedía en su corazón, ni en su mente.

La ex rosa se levanto, y camino hacia la puerta -debo irme yumi-chan, el lunes ve al colegio si?, no puedes seguir ignorando a sachiko…nos vemos- dicho esto, cerro la puerta tras de si.

Yumi aun con el corazón en la boca, se tapo el rostro con las manos *que me sucede? En que estoy pensando? Por que mi corazón late tan rápido…demonios* pensaba una confundida joven.

Ya lunes, la joven de coletas se encontraba rezando frente a la estatua de la virgen *y aquí estoy de nuevo, tengo miedo…de ver la cara de sachiko* pensaba aterrada. Termino de rezar y se dirigió a la mansión de las rosas.

-yumi-san! Al fin apareces!- le dijo yoshino mientras la abrazaba -ahora tendrás que terminar tu trabajo, mas el de las demás por vaga!- le replico con una sonrisa maliciosa. Yumi rió ante eso, al igual que todas.

Se sentó en su lugar y miro a ambos lados, sachiko todavía no había llegado, rarísimo en ella, que es la más puntual de todas.

20 minutos después, la rosa roja, apareció. –gomenasai, se me hizo tarde- comento agotada por la corrida que hizo para llegar a tiempo al colegio. Se sentó en su lugar, y algo la paralizo, miro a su izquierda y allí estaba yumi cabizbaja. La peliazul abrió grande los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de que ella se encontraba allí -yumi…- salio de su boca sin su permiso. Esta la miro dolorosamente, sachiko le correspondió la mirada por igual.

Todas observaban con intriga aquella escena.

*debo disculparme, ya no puedo soportar esto…* pensaba tristemente.

-yumi, puedes venir un momento?- se animo a decir la culpable. La joven de coletas dudo un poco, pero asintió finalmente.

Se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al invernadero, sin decir palabra alguna.

Ya dentro, estaban frente a frente, una cabizbaja y la otra mirándola con tristeza.

*demonios lo practique tanto…y ahora no recuerdo las palabras correctas para disculparme* pensaba nerviosa sachiko.

–onee-sama- la voz de la pequeña rosa la tomo de sorpresa a la peliazul. Aunque esa sorpresa, le brindo el valor que necesitaba, se acerco un poco mas a yumi, con intenciones de disculparse. –yumi…yo lo…-….

-esta bien, onee-sama, se que te quieres disculpar, e estado pensando mucho en lo que sucedio, en mis sentimientos y en los tuyos, y creo que no los respete, por eso, yo tambien te debo una disculpa-

Ante ese comentario, obviamente sachiko, se sorprendió. –por que dices eso? si fui yo la que tuvo toda la culpa…no pude controlar mis celos y termine hiriéndote, yo fui la que no respeto tus sentimientos, de veras lo siento yumi...- dijo arrepentida su hermana. La pequeña le sonrió.

-lo se, no te preocupes, pero necesito sacarme una duda…- sachiko se paralizo ante ese comentario -que…que duda?- inquirió temerosa

yumi se acerco mas a ella y entrelazo una mano con la de su hermana. –yo…te gusto?-.

la peliazul se sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas, pero al mismo tiempo tenia una profunda mirada fija en su hermanita.

Pasaron varios segundos y la respuesta no llegaba *vamos sachiko díselo, es tu oportunidad! Díselo!* la peliazul abrió sus labios lentamente y dejo libre su amor.

-si, me gustas mucho yumi- dijo al fin, aun sonrojada.

La pequeña rosa se sorprendió ante esa confesión tan sincera de sachiko, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, su hermana al darse cuenta de eso, continúo hablando.

-es por eso, que ese día no pude controlarme, es decir…al principio pensé que era amor de hermanas, pero luego me di cuenta que era…algo mucho mas profundo, pero yumi, ahora necesito saber tus sentimientos, tu…sientes lo mismo por mi?- pregunto nerviosa la peliazul.

Yumi se sonrojo, pero aun así siguió mirando perdidamente los ojos de su hermana.

*por favor di algo…* rezaba sachiko por dentro.

–onee-sama yo…te amo, te ame desde siempre…- soltó al fin. Ante tal confesión sachiko no pudo evitar sonreír felizmente.

-pero no me atrevía a decirte lo que sentía, porque, tu ya estas comprometida…y no quería interrumpir, además de que no pensaba que tu me correspondieras, es realmente una sorpresa- comento yumi, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-pero yumi, sabes bien que el compromiso lo voy a anular y además…creo que era bastante obvia respecto a mis actitudes- dijo sachiko poniendo una cara bastante graciosa para los ojos de yumi.

-pero entonces…me correspondes, verdad?- le pregunto una animada sachiko. Yumi asintió tímidamente y le sonrió.

Se quedaron mirando una a la otra, con todo el amor que se tenían. Sachiko acaricio la mejilla de yumi, esta se sobresalto un poco cuando ese roce trajo un recuerdo desafortunado, pero al ver los ojos de su onee-sama, que solo emanaban amor, se sintió cómoda nuevamente al tacto de ella.

Sachiko sonriente, abrazo a yumi -te amo yumi- dijo en medio del abrazo, totalmente sonrojada, cosa que su hermanita no lo podía ver pero se lo imaginaba.

-y yo a ti, onee-sama- contesto correspondiendo el abrazo.

La peliazul le acariciaba la espalda y el suave cabello a yumi, mientras que esta, sentía el latir rápido de sachiko. Eso le hizo confirmar los sentimientos de su hermana.

Se separaron después de un buen rato, y se quedaron observándose.

*yumi, eres tan linda…demonios, quiero besarla, pero quizás con lo que paso, es muy pronto…* pensaba la rosa roja.

Pero sin darse cuenta, los labios de yumi cada vez estaban mas cerca de los suyos, los miro hipnotizada, y decidió no darle importancia al pasado, se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de su pequeña, mientras tomaba los hombros de esta y los acariciaba lentamente, yumi se dejo llevar y cerro los ojos.

Cuando ya casi se rozaban sus labios, la puerta abriéndose del invernadero, las interrumpió.

-así que aquí estaban- dijo rei, pero al ver la pose de las hermanas, se llevo una mano a la boca, para tratar de no reir.

-rei! Acaso no puedes tocar?- dijo enojada la peliazul, mientras se separaba un poco de yumi, pero aun seguía con las manos en los hombros de esta –jaja perdón perdón, estaba preocupada porque ya llevaban un buen rato aca, pero me alegra que se hayan arreglado- les dijo sonriente -bueno, las veo en la mansión, tenemos que terminar un trabajo, así que, lo siento pero deben venir- dicho esto se fue a paso rápido, aun riéndose picaramente.

Yumi y sachiko se miraron, y sonrieron al instante -mejor vamos, después hablaremos mejor- le aconsejo la joven de coletas. Sachiko asintió entusiasmada.

Salieron del invernadero tomadas de las manos, yumi estaba realmente feliz, pero sentía que en su corazón algo le faltaba, que será ese sentimiento extraño?.

En la universidad de lilian, una joven rubia, se encontraba sentada en un banco de las afueras del lugar, tenia un libro en sus manos, de decoración digamos, porque no se encontraba muy concentrada en aquella lectura diría yo, ya que su mente, estaba en otro lugar, o mejor dicho, en una persona… *yumi…*

pobre sei, me da penita, X AHORA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ.

bueno, en el prox cap las cosas se complican un poco mas, o al menos eso pienso, xq todabia no lo escribi xD

noos vemos en el proxx capp, saludos (:


	6. Arrepentimiento

**Arrepentimiento**

Una joven de coletas caminaba tranquilamente de la mano de su sour. Habían ido al cine, ya que a touko le encantaban las películas, y yumi como una buena hermana la acompaño.

-onee-sama ya te le declaraste a sachiko?- soltó de la nada la joven.

Yumi la miro sorprendida -por que preguntas eso?-

Touko le sonrió picaramente y continuo -pues porque…las vi en el invernadero a las dos, y parecían muy pegaditas, así que, ya te le declaraste?- volvió a preguntar su hermanita.

La joven decidio contestar a su pregunta -si, va…fue ella la que se "declaro" como tu dices- le dijo suspirando.

Touko paro de caminar, yumi al notar esto, volteo para verla. El rostro de su hermana mostró una sorpresa inmediata.

-me estas diciendo que ogasawara sachiko se te declaro? Ella lo hizo? Oh dios mio- decía mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-y eso que tiene de malo?- inquirió su onee-sama, sin entender todavía el punto.

La joven levanto una ceja, mientras retomaba su paso -si que eres despistada yumi, no se si te diste cuenta que sachiko es la persona mas orgullosa que existe, ella hubiera esperado tranquilamente a que tu te le confesaras…pero resulto ser al revés, eso si me sorprendió, te recomiendo que aprecies su declaración toda la vida- explico riendose.

Yumi la miraba confundida, es verdad, sachiko podía ser muy arrogante y orgullosa, pero dentro de aquel caparazón de absurdos sentimientos, se encontraba un corazón de cristal, y la joven de coletas, conocía muy bien aquel corazón.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de cómo veia a su hermana mayor.

-no te preocupes, no esta enferma ni nada, si es lo que piensas- la tranquilizo yumi.

-eso espero, pero…ese día en tu casa, paso algo?- pregunto una curiosa touko.

La joven se paralizo por completo al escuchar eso, de pronto todos los recuerdos de lo sucedido aquel día le vinieron a su mente.

Comenzó a dudar, realmente había perdonado a sachiko? Hizo bien en expresarle sus sentimientos? Acaso…no hay alguien más en su corazón?

-oye espera! Ese ultimo pensamiento de donde salio?!- hablo sola la joven de coletas.

Touko la miro asustada -eee…con quien hablas?-.

Yumi la miro y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente *demonios, otra vez hablando sola, bien yumi…* pensó resignada.

-no sucedió nada ese día, así que no te preocupes por cosas que nunca ocurrieron- le dijo sonriente.

-cosas? ocurrieron? Acá hay gato encerrado- comento su astuta hermanita.

Su hermana ya no sabia como evitar el tema, olvido con quien trataba...su sour era demasiado astuta e inteligente, si seguía hablando se daría cuenta de lo que sucedió aquel día.

-bueno touko-chan ya debo irme, lo siento, olvide un asunto urgente- le dijo disculpándose -nos vemos mañana, adiós!-. Dicho esto salio casi corriendo del lado de su hermanita.

Esta se la quedo viendo, mientras una sonrisa picara se formaba en sus labios.

Yumi no tenia ningún asunto obviamente, solo quería escapar de allí. Sin darse cuenta se alejo bastante del camino hacia su casa.

-genial y donde demonios estoy?- se pregunto una despistada joven.

-en mi casa- respondió una misteriosa pero conocida voz.

La joven de coletas volteo para ver quien le hablaba, y se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que sei.

-sei! Que haces aquí?- pregunto nerviosa.

-vivo aquí- dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella -acaso has venido a verme? Ay yumi-chan eres un amor!- .dijo mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a una nerviosa yumi.

-y…a donde ibas?- pregunto con inocencia la pequeña.

-pues a comprar cigarrillos- contesto sin darle importancia a la cara de sorpresa que tenia la rosa.

-q…que?! fumas?! Desde cuando tu…- una carcajada corto a la joven.

-jaja, era broma yumi-chan, sabes bien que estoy en contra de eso- le dijo tranquilizándola.

La aludida suspiro y se quedo observando a la ex rosa, que aun mantenía su risa.

*es realmente linda cuando se ríe…* pensó sonriente.

Sei noto aquella sonrisa inmediatamente -y tu de que te ríes pequeñita?- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Yumi se sonrojo y trato de hablar, pero no salía palabra alguna de su boca *pero que demonios me sucede?* pensó desesperada.

-bueno ya que estas aquí, quieres pasar? Llegaste justo para la hora de la merienda- le invito su vieja amiga.

La joven dudo unos segundos, pero asintió. Tenía curiosidad de ver el departamento de la ex rosa.

Entraron al edificio platicando tranquilamente, o al menos eso querían hacer creer ambas.

-no sabia que vivías en un departamento…- inquirió la pequeña.

-pues si, una casa es demasiado para una sola persona no crees?- respondió sonriente.

Ya dentro del departamento, yumi lo observo detenidamente, estaba bastante limpio y ordenado, eso la sorprendió bastante tratándose de sei.

-siéntate donde quieras, preparare la merienda, chocolatada? Te? Café? cerveza…¿?- bromeo la rubia.

-ya sabes cual no?...- contesto la joven. -aa si, cerveza entonces…-

-sei!- grito yumi haciendo puchero. La joven rió ante esa reacción tan común en ella.

-jaja ya se, chocolatada, en un momentito sale- dicho esto, se fue a la cocina a preparar todo.

Yumi la miro sonriente, se encontraba sentada en un sillón. Desde ahí podía ver a la ex rosa. *realmente me conoce bien, y…es dulce cuando se lo propone…por que será que esa persona que le gusta, no esta interesada en ella?* se pregunto inocentemente.

Despues de unos minutos, sei volvió con una bandeja, en ella se encontraban dos chocolatadas, y unas galletitas para acompañar.

-eso fue rápido- le dijo sonriente la pequeña.

-si se trata de ti, puedo ser mas rápida aun- comento sensualmente, mientras le daba la chocolatada.

Yumi desvió la mirada, últimamente le daba mucha vergüenza tener tan cerca a la rubia. Esta noto aquella reacción, pero no dijo nada. Todavía recordaba lo que sucedió en la casa de la joven, ya que por poco, se le confiesa allí.

Ese día estuvo rezando toda la noche, para que yumi no se de cuenta de nada. Ya que no era el momento apropiado para confesarle sus sentimientos…o si?

La rubia miro a una sonrojada yumi, esta agarraba su vaso con ambas manos y lo miraba perdidamente.

-oye yumi-chan, te encuentras bien? Pareces un poco…perdida- inquirió preocupada su amiga.

La joven levanto su rostro, y quedo paralizada allí. sei estaba muy cerca de ella. Justo cuando iba a hablar, la mano de la joven fue directo a la frente de la aludida.

-mmmm no tienes fiebre, entonces…por que estas tan sonrojada? Tan nerviosa te pongo?- bromeo nuevamente.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. La pequeña la miraba perdidamente, y sei no entendía que sucedía.

*espera…podrá ser…acaso hay esperanzas para mi?* pensó la ex rosa, mientras se acercaba aun mas a la pequeña.

-sei-san- .la rubia abrió grande los ojos, y se separo inmediatamente. *sei…-san?* pensó con tristeza.

-di…dime yumi-chan- hablo temerosamente.

La joven de coletas, se reincorporo y la miro tristemente. –me e…arreglado con sachiko- confeso.

Sei sintió una punzada en el corazón, trago saliva para tranquilizarse y forzando una sonrisa le contesto -genial! No te dije que todo saldría bien?- mintió.

Yumi desvió la miraba nuevamente y continuo -si…pero hay algo mas- hablo dudosa.

La rubia ya no sabia como reaccionar, estaba por tirar la casa por la ventana…literalmente.

-dime, que sucedió- su tono decayó un poco. La joven se dio cuenta de eso, pero aun así, siguió hablando.

-ella me dijo, que me amaba…y yo le correspondí…- dijo al fin, cerrando los ojos.

Sei sintio como si le clavacen una espada en el corazon al escuchar eso *era necesario saberlo? Era necesario que me lo dijeras así? Por que tienes esa expresión tan triste*, yumi-chan…* pensó al borde de las lagrimas.

-e…eso es bueno, es lo que siempre quisiste no?-.

La pequeña se sorprendió, ante el tono irónico de su amiga. –si…pero no se…estoy confundida…- soltó de la nada la pequeña.

-ay yumi, tu siempre estas confundida, acaso viniste aquí para que te de consejos? Pues lo siento, de amor…lamentablemente no se nada!- dicho esto se levanto del sillón, y se quedo parada mirando por la ventana del balcón.

Yumi la imito, y fue hasta donde se encontraba ella -lo siento, no vine por eso…me perdí y apareciste tu, nada mas. De veras lo siento, no quise llenarte de mis problemas, mas aun cuando tú tienes los tuyos…- le dijo disculpándose.

La rubia volteo para verla *por que me miras así…por que?* pensó una adolorida sei.

-lo siento yumi-chan…es solo que, estoy un poco estresada…perdóname- dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-sei…- .yumi acaricio la mejilla de la joven, mientras acomoda a unos rebeldes cabellos que se encontraban allí.

Sin esperarlo, la ex rosa abrazo a la pequeña fuertemente. Esta se dejo abrazar, y le correspondió.

No entendía bien que sucedía…hasta que el milagro pasó.

Yumi sintió algo húmedo en su hombro, volteo para ver el rostro de sei…estaba llorando.

-sei! Que sucede?- se alarmo la pequeña, mientras veía caer las dolorosas lagrimas de su amiga. Nunca pensó verla llorar…no era de esas, o quizás, es lo que sei quería mostrar…una persona fuerte que puede con todo. Resulto ser todo lo contrario.

-no…pasa nada, solo, déjame estar así unos minutos…por favor- suplico la rubia.

La joven de coletas no dijo nada, solo abrazo más fuerte a la rubia, que aun seguía derramando lagrimas.

Después de un rato, se separaron. Yumi limpio las pequeñas gotas que emanaban de los ojos de sei, y le sonrió, como diciendo…todo esta bien.

-yumi-chan…lo siento, quizás, este es el fin de nuestra amistad- dijo entrecortadamente la joven.

La pequeña abrió grande los ojos, como efecto inmediato ante esas dolorosas palabras, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

-de que hablas sei? Por que dices eso? acaso…fue algo que dije? Yo lo siento…no sabia…-

-yumi…- la corto la joven -tu no eres la culpable, soy yo. Siempre fui yo, parece que mi destino es no ser amada…- dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-por que sei? Yo a ti…te quiero, y muchos mas te aprecian y quieren, acaso eso no es suficiente?- trato de convencerla yumi.

Sei la miro fijamente, y negó con la cabeza -no, no es suficiente…me e enamorado, y otra vez, me han rechazado, siento una presión gigantesca en mi garganta, y mi corazón…me duele demasiado, el amor de mis amigos no me puede ayudar, ellos no me pueden salvar…- comento volviendo a derramar lagrimas.

Yumi la miro, llorando también -entonces quien? Quien puede salvarte?- se animo a preguntar.

Sei clavo su penetrante mirada en yumi y abrió su corazón a esta -tu…solo tu yumi-chan, solo tu puedes salvarme- dijo seriamente.

La pequeña quedo paralizada ante eso… -yo?...-.

-te amo, yumi- confeso la joven. –te amo demasiado, ya no se que hacer…tu amas a sachiko, y yo estoy acá, interfiriendo con sus vidas…sin embargo, estoy segura de algo- continuo diciendo, mientras agarraba con ambas manos el rostro de la aludida -yo te amo mucho mas que ella, tanto que podría morir por ti…tanto que…quisiera que nos fundiésemos en una sola persona, para estar juntas, pero…-

yumi la escuchaba perdidamente, ahora entendía todo, como pudo ser tan tonta? Como no se dio cuenta de lo mal que la estaba pasando sei por su culpa?.

De pronto...un nuevo sentimiento floreció en la joven, a pesar de tener a la gran sei llorando frente a ella, se sentía feliz, renovada...por fin entendió, que era lo que le faltaba a su corazón.

-pero…se que tu no…- … -sei- la corto yumi.

Esta miro el rostro de la pequeña y se sorprendió al notar que estaba sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella, quedo hipnotizada por aquel gesto.

-sei, todo esta bien, no te dejare sola…no lo haré-. Al decir eso, poso su mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia, esta, aun bajo los hechizos de su pequeña, se dejo llevar.

Se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de yumi, mientras la rosa roja, acercaba su rostro lentamente al suyo, para terminar fundiendo su labios.

Sei pasó su mano por el cabello de yumi, y la otra la poso en la cintura de esta. Mientras la otra joven rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su herida amiga.

La pequeña entreabrió sus labios, para dejar el paso libre a la ex rosa. El beso se torno mas profundo, sin pensar, solo sintiendo lo que vivían en ese momento…se dejaron llevar.

como me costo llegar hasta esa parte, al fin! me aplaudo.

bueno el prox cap.....................................es hot, asi q si de los q leen este fic...algunos son menores ya saben que el prox cap....NO SE LO PUEDEN PERDER.

JU JU JU. xD

nos vemos en la prox (:


	7. Entre dos Corazones

**Entre dos corazones**

Yumi callo de espaldas al sofá, mientras sei seguía besándola apasionadamente.

La pequeña se aferraba a la espalda de su amiga, aun sumidas en aquel beso.

Sei abandono los carnosos labios de la joven y bajo lentamente a su cuello, besándolo y mordisqueándolo, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la cintura de esta.

Yumi comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos, esos sonidos intensificaron la excitación de la rubia.

-yumi-chan eres hermosa- dijo entre besos y caricias.

-sei…- fue lo único que pudo articular la joven.

La rubia siguió bajando, mientras sacaba las prendas que impedían que vea el maravilloso cuerpo de su pequeña.

Al llegar a los pechos de esta, desprendió su corpiño y se quedo admirándola.

-deja de mirarme así por favor…- suplico una ya muy sonrojada yumi.

-lo siento, es que son muy tiernas- le dijo entre risas.

Yumi abrió grande los ojos -tiernas? Estas insinuando que son muy pequeñas?- hablo haciendo un puchero su amiga.

Sei rió -no no…es solo que tienen el tamaño perfecto- contesto comenzando a acariciarlas.

Yumi gimió y se levanto un poco -así? Haber las tuyas!- al decir esto, despojo de sus ropas a sei.

Ya desnuda, la rubia se sonrojo aun sonriendo. La pequeña la miraba cautivada, realmente eran mucho mas grandes que las suyas.

-ahora eres tu quien me mira?- no hubo respuesta alguna, en un impulso yumi se sumió en aquellos pechos.

-aa..! yumi…- gimió la joven, al notar que su pequeña acariciaba y besaba tiernamente aquel lugar.

Yumi la besaba y lamía casi con desesperación, como si hubiera deseado eso siempre.

Sei acariciaba los cabellos de esta, para no perder el control.

-yumi…- al decir esto, volvió a tumbar a la pequeña, retomando sus besos a sus labios, y al cuello de esta. Comenzó a bajar lentamente, hasta la altura de los pechos, aspiro el exquisito aroma que emanaba, y comenzó a besar y succionar uno, mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro.

Yumi estaba fuera de control, la rubia siguió bajando, besando cada rincón del cuerpo de la joven, de la nada una mano traviesa comenzó a tocar su entre pierna, le saco rápidamente el pantalón, y comenzó a acariciar su intimidad.

-aaa..! sei…que vas a hacer…?- articulo como pudo la pequeña.

Sei la miro con una sonrisa picara -ya veras…-.

Comenzó a sacarle lentamente la prenda que cubría su intimidad. La joven de coletas se tapo el rostro con las manos, avergonzada.

Al despojarla de aquella prenda, la rubia admiro con ternura aquella parte tan importante.

Pero una mirada de tristeza apareció en el rostro de esta. La rosa roja la noto inmediatamente.

-que sucede?- pregunto con inocencia.

Sei la miro y dijo -sachiko…logro sacarte la virginidad?...- pregunto con miedo.

Yumi al recordarla sintió como miles de emociones sacudían su interior. Después de unos segundos contesto -no…- dijo con tristeza.

La rubia le sonrió -entonces…cuidaremos este lugarcito…hasta que ese día llegue, con quien deba llegar...mientras tanto…- dijo acariciando aquel sensible lugar.

La rubia se puso a la altura de la intimidad de yumi y se fundió en ella. La pequeña lanzo un gemido mucho más agudo que los anteriores.

La ex rosa comenzó a lamer su punto más sensible, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba la entrepierna de la joven.

-aah..! ahh! Sei…!- decía la pequeña mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su amiga.

Sei siguió sumiéndose en aquella deliciosa cavidad, besaba y lamía suavemente aquel pequeño punto.

Esta misma acción la estaba excitando demasiado, cuando sintió que la pequeña iba a sucumbir en cualquier momento se detuvo.

Yumi la miro con intriga.

-yumi-chan…lleguemos juntas- dijo con una gran sonrisa, yumi, agitada, asintió.

La rubia se despojo de lo que quedaba de sus ropas, y se puso sobre ella, mientras juntaba sus cavidades lentamente.

La pequeña se aferro a la ex rosa, al sentir aquel contacto, la rubia comenzó a mecerse al principio suavemente, pero luego intensifico el movimiento.

Yumi se aferraba a la espalda húmeda de sei, mientras decía su nombre una y otra vez.

El movimiento las estaba excitando demasiado a ambas.

-yumi…chan…- decía entrecortadamente la rubia, mientras la besaba -no puedo…mas!-.

-sei…!- dijo como pudo la pequeña.

La ex rosa dio una última envestida, y ambas gimieron al mismo tiempo, culminando finalmente.

La rubia callo cansada a los pechos de yumi, podía sentir el corazón latiendo rápidamente de esta, y su respiración entrecortada. Se sintió feliz, pero al finalizar aquel acto de amor, se dio cuenta que realmente, no había cambiado nada entre ellas.

Al notar eso, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de los ojos de la joven.

Yumi las noto y se preocupo -sei, que sucede?- pregunto asustada, mientras se reincorporaba.

Sei no dijo nada, solo atino a sentarse, mientras tapaba con una manta el desnudo cuerpo de la joven.

-es solo que…aun sigues amando a sachiko verdad?- pregunto con miedo.

La pequeña la miro con tristeza y después de unos segundos asintió tristemente.

-si, pero…estoy confundida…también te amo a ti sei- confeso.

La rubia la miro sorprendida, quizás si había una esperanza para ella.

-no se que hacer…- continuo yumi -las amo tanto a ambas…yo…-.

-yumi-chan, esta bien, tomate tu tiempo para aclarar tus sentimientos…- la corto la joven, abrazándola.

Siguieron hablando y riendo por un rato más, de alguna forma, aunque había sentimientos de duda en el corazón de yumi, se encontraba muy feliz al lado de sei.

Ahí fue cuando pensó, que sachiko y sei, eran muy diferentes, pero las amaba a ambas por esas mismas diferencias, por como eran.

Yumi se despidió de sei y partió a su casa, esta se le quedo mirando hasta que desapareció, preguntándose, cuando y como la vería de vuelta.

Al otro dia, en el colegio, la pequeña se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba sentada bajo un arbol de cerezos, ya que en ese lugar habia quedado para almorzar con su onee-sama.

*no se como debería mirarla…si se entera lo que paso con sei...* pensaba con miedo.

-yumi- una dulce voz la saco de sus temerosos pensamientos.

La joven alzo la vista, y sonrió. allí estaba su hermana, sonriente, mas de lo normal últimamente.

La peliazul se sentó al lado de ella y le dio su almuerzo, yumi sorprendida lo agarro.

-lo hiciste tu?- pregunto asombrada.

-ajam- respondió sonrojada sachiko.

-para mi?- prosiguió su hermanita.

-ajam- dijo aun mas sonrojada.

La pequeña se sonrojo también, y le agradeció, mientras probaba un bocado.

-mmm esta delicioso onee-sama! Si que sabes de cocina- la halagó yumi.

Sachiko rió -la verdad, es la primera vez que cocino, mi madre me ayudo un poco para serte sincera- confeso.

-de todas formas, esta delicioso, gracias onee-sama- le agradeció muy sonriente.

Ambas empezaron a charlar felizmente, aunque a veces yumi se quedaba pensativa, cosa que preocupo a la peliazul.

-yumi pasa algo?- pregunto sachiko.

La pequeña salio de su transe y rió nerviosamente -no es nada, es solo que, estoy muy feliz…pero…- comenzó a decir tristemente.

-pero que? acaso sucede algo?- inquirió comenzando a sentir miedo.

Yumi noto el cambio de tono repentino de la peliazul, y la miro fijamente. Sachiko la miraba preocupada.

La joven de coletas, sonrió para si y tomo las manos de la joven. –gomen onee-sama es solo que…estaba pensando de mas, no te preocupes- la tranquilizo.

Sachiko le sonrió -menos mal…emm yumi…-.

-que sucede?- pregunto su hermanita.

- solo…me preguntaba si...querrías salir el domingo?- pregunto sonrojada.

La pequeña agrando aun mas la sonrisa que ya poseía -claro! Como una…cita?- dijo felizmente.

Sachiko asintió sonrojada. Ambas se miraron perdidamente y comenzaron a reír nerviosas. Cuando sachiko culmino su risa, se quedo pensativa mirando a yumi, esta avergonzada por tal profunda mirada, bajo su rostro sonrojado.

-yumi…ven- soltó de la nada la peliazul.

-ee? A donde?- pregunto sin entender su sour, mientras alzaba su vista para verla.

-aquí- contesto señalando un espacio entre sus piernas.

Yumi lo miro sonrojada, y decidió obedecer. Se acomodo entre las piernas de sachiko, mientras esta pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello de la pequeña.

La joven de coletas podía sentir los pechos de su onee-sama en su espalda, y también la respiración de ella en su cuello. Todo eso la estaba volviendo loca, no sabia que decir ni que hacer, y rogaba por que su onee-sama no descubriera los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Aun nerviosa, solo atino a agarrar las manos de sachiko, que estaban muy cerca de su rostro.

Sinceramente, si las veían de lejos, parecían dos enamoradas, allí sentadas, agarradas de esa forma tan tierna, una escena muy conmovedora digamos.

-yumi…- hablo después de varios minutos, sachiko.

-dime…- contesto nerviosa su sour.

-me quieres?- pregunto inocentemente.

-muchísimo- dijo sin dudarlo un segundo.

-de veras?...entonces…demuéstramelo- sentencio su hermana.

Yumi se paralizo ante lo que dijo, y comenzó a notar, como su hermana se pegaba mas a ella, mientras tomaba con su mano el mentón de yumi, logrando que esta volteara.

Quedaron cara a cara, aun en la misma posición, desde que sus ojos se encontraron, no pararon de mirarse con todo el amor que se tenían.

Yumi perdida en aquellos ojos, comenzó a acercarse a los tentadores labios de sachiko, esta hizo lo mismo. Una ultima mirada, para que luego, lentamente sus labios se fundieran.

Se besaban con ternura, hasta que la pequeña, perdida en aquel beso, entreabrió un poco sus labios para dejarle el paso libre a la peliazul.

Esta sonrió dentro del beso, mientras se adentraba en aquella cavidad. Sus lenguas jugaban lenta y acompasadamente.

Sachiko comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su sour, mientras con la otra mano, la tomaba de la cintura.

El beso se torno apasionado, tanto que si no hubiera tocado la campana del colegio, no se hubieran separado.

Al escuchar aquel sonido, se separaron lentamente, y se sonrieron. Yumi se levanto primero y ayudo a la peliazul a levantarse.

-bueno…nos vemos después- se despidió sachiko, aun sonriente.

-si, hasta luego onee-sama- la saludo su sour.

Yumi no fue a clases ese día, tenia mucha culpa en su corazón, cuando estaba con sei…solo quería estar con ella, pero cuando estaba con sachiko era lo mismo, solo la quería a ella.

*mierda, no se que hacer…quizás lo mejor es contarle a sachiko lo que sucedió con sei, tal vez eso aclare mi mente…pero* comenzó a pensar mientras caminaba *pero lo mas probable es que onee-sama se enoje, y me deje* concluyo tristemente.

La joven de coletas miro al cielo, mientras seguía meditando *como me gustaría…que sachiko y sei fueran una sola persona…* pensó ya resignada.

-debo decírselo, le diré toda la verdad a sachiko…prefiero que me odie, a engañarla- se dijo seriamente, comenzando a caminar hacia la mansion de las rosas.

eesta vez si q tarde mas de lo normal para publicar este cap, es q ultimamente estoy sin inspiracion y cansada. PERO HOY ME RECUPERE, Y VOLVI NUEVAMENTE.

odio a yumi, odio a las personas indecisas...pero si no fuera por esos sentimientos de duda en yumi, la historia no tendria trama xDDD

en el prox cap se complican un pokitin mas las cosas (:

meno ya saben, reviews pleasee. amo las opiniones xD

nos vemos en la proox


	8. Inconveniente

**Inconveniente**

El domingo llego demasiado rápido para la suerte de yumi, estaba decidida a contarle todo lo sucedido con sei a su onee-sama, pero el miedo la invadía.

Su hermano observaba preocupado, a la pequeña joven meditando, ya que no se había movido del cómodo sofá de la sala, desde hacia mas de 1 hora.

Inesperadamente el sonido del timbre, saco a yumi de sus pensamientos. Pero aun así no se movió de ahí, le agarro pánico al saber que sachiko se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

-yumi? No vas a ir a recibirla?- pregunto su hermano acercándose a la puerta.

-eee? Si…- respondió dudosa.

El sonido del timbre por segunda vez comenzó a desesperar a yuuki.

-si no abres tu, lo haré yo- dijo con intención de abrir aquella puerta.

Su hermana al verlo, corrió rápidamente hacia el y lo empujo para atrás.

-no te metas!- le dijo casi en un grito.

Este complacido por su reacción, hizo una reverencia en forma broma, y se fue.

Yumi tomo aire, y abrió. Allí estaba su onee-sama, mas radiante que nunca, vestida elegante sport, al igual que yumi.

-buenos días yumi- saludo sonriente.

-bu…buenos días onee-sama- trato de imitarla, nerviosa.

Sachiko hizo una mueca de desagrado, acto que preocupo a su sour.

-que sucede?-.

La peliazul tomo la mano de esta, y la jalo delicadamente hacia fuera.

-yumi, no estamos en el colegio, no es necesario que me digas "onee-sama"-.

La pequeña la miro confundida -pero yo siempre te digo así aunque no estemos en el colegio-.

-lo se, pero…ahora es diferente, no crees?- dijo mirándola sonriente.

La pequeña joven sonrió sonrojada y asintió.

Comenzaron su recorrido, caminaban lentamente, ambas nerviosas y ansiosas. Tanto que no sabían de que hablar, hasta que yumi decidió cortar aquel ambiente.

-y…a donde vamos onee…digo, sachiko- corrigió rápidamente.

La peliazul complacida, le sonrió.

-estaba pensando, quieres ir a merendar al parque? Podemos comprar comida y bebida, el día esta muy lindo para desperdiciarlo- contesto, alzando la vista para ver el soleado día que las esperaba.

Yumi asintió sonriente, mientras se agarraba del brazo de sachiko.

Esta la miro sonrojada. Ambas siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar al parque.

Se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezos, donde no había mucha gente.

La peliazul comenzó a sacar las provisiones que compraron.

-toma yumi- le dijo alcanzándole una bebida.

-gracias sa-chan- contesto feliz y distraídamente la pequeña.

Sachiko se sorprendió al escuchar aquel cariñoso apodo salir de los labios de su sour.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, admirando aquel hermoso día. Sin embargo, sus cabezas no se quedaban quietas, la pequeña yumi aun no sabía como confesarle todo lo ocurrido con sei.

En cambio a sachiko le preocupaba su autocontrol *quiero besarla...y si se avergüenza? No debería pero…*

La peliazul se acerco discretamente a yumi, y apoyo su mano sobre la de esta, que estaba cómodamente sobre el césped.

La joven volteo rápidamente a ver a su onee-sama, observo su penetrante mirada…ya sabia lo que significaba, sachiko quería mas de ella, y yumi también, sin embargo aun le preocupaba su conciencia.

Observo como el rostro de sachiko se acercaba mas a ella, aquellos labios carnosos la tentaban, quería besarla desesperadamente, sin embargo no se movía de allí, solo dejaba que la joven hiciera el trabajo. Rogaba porque algo la sacase de sus casillas…algo que la hiciese tomar aquel blanco cuello y acercarlo hacia si, algo que la impulse a abrazarla apasionadamente…de repente, sucedió.

Sachiko entreabrió un poco sus labios, y dijo la palabra mágica -te amo-.

Yumi perdió el control, cuando los labios de sachiko rozaron con los de ella.

* aaa…esta fragancia…esta sensación…* pensó adentrándose a aquella deliciosa boca.

La peliazul tomo delicadamente a yumi de su cabello, acariciándolo, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su rostro, y bajaba lentamente por su cuello y hombros.

El beso se torno apasionado, no les importaba nada, solo aquel momento.

Poco a poco sachiko fue tumbando a yumi, mientras sus manos bajaban cada vez más y se adentraban dentro de la remera de esta.

La pequeña la abrazaba con fuerza, mientras intensificaba el beso.

Su onee-sama se desprendió suavemente de los labios de yumi, y empezó a bajar lentamente por el cuello de la pequeña, dejando su marca en cada rincón, esta soltó un pequeño gemido por aquella sensación.

Sentía como sachiko, acariciaba delicadamente sus senos, desde dentro de la remera.

No les importaba si alguien las estuviese viendo, simplemente…no podían detenerse.

-yumi…- dijo su nombre en un susurro, mientras levantaba su cabeza un poco para ver el sonrojado rostro de su sour.

Su onee-sama sonrió complacida, se reincorporo un poco, quedando sentada y acomodo a yumi sobre ella, esta la rodeo con sus brazos, y volvió sus apetitosos labios.

-quiero…sentirte…- decía sachiko, perdida, en aquel beso. Poso su otra mano dentro de la remera de la pequeña, y comenzó a acariciar su espalda sensualmente.

-sachi…ko- gemía dentro del beso.

La peliazul se sobresalto ante aquel placentero tono. Su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse, perdiendo el control poco a poco.

Siguió pasando sus manos sobre la pequeña, hasta que encontró aquel pequeño botón que le impedía sentirla mas. Lo desprendió suavemente, yumi al notar eso, se separo un poco, pero la joven la abrazo aun mas fuerte.

Volvió a besarla apasionadamente, mientras pasaba sus manos a los pechos de yumi, acariciándolos.

La joven de coletas, comenzó a gemir mas dentro del beso. Sin darse cuenta se apegaba cada vez mas al cuerpo de sachiko, tanto que sus partes sensibles comenzaron a rozarse.

Sachiko sentía que su corazón iba a Salir despedido de allí. Pero, aun con ese temor, siguió besando y acariciando a yumi.

Al notar la excitación de la pequeña en sus senos, sonrió dentro del beso.

-aah…onee-sama…- dijo entrecortadamente la pequeña, separando un poco sus labios.

-yumi…me alegra tanto tenerte…- confeso conmocionada sachiko, posando sus manos en su rostro.

La pequeña la miro con angustia, y la abrazo fuertemente.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su onee-sama? ¿Cómo pudo traicionarla de esa manera? No podía creerlo, ya ni se conocía…no quería hacer sufrir a sei, pero tampoco a sachiko.

*quisas lo mejor…es dejarlas ir a ambas…* pensó resignada.

Levanto un poco su rostro, aun dentro del abrazo. Y lo que vio enfrente suyo la aterrorizo.

Sei se encontraba detrás de un árbol. La miraba penetrantemente, no se notaba tristeza en su mirada, más bien parecía…enojada.

Yumi no podía moverse, a penas escuchaba que sachiko estaba tratando de decirle algo, se aferro más al abrazo, llena de remordimientos, mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a emerger.

Sei, aun mirándola, saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo, lo prendió, y aspiro aquel venenoso aire.

La pequeña la miraba, aun sin poder moverse.

La rubia, dejo salir el humo, en dirección a yumi, le sonrió irónicamente, dio media vuelta y se fue.

El llanto de yumi incremento, acto que hizo que sachiko se asustara.

-que sucede yumi? Te a molestado lo que dije?- pregunto, secándole las lagrimas.

Esta la miro, confundida, no había escuchado lo que dijo la peliazul, en su cabeza solo daba vueltas la imagen de la ex rosa.

-yumi…mírame…- le ordeno, al ver que su sour bajaba la cabeza.

La tomo del mentón lentamente, levantándolo y la miro con aquella mirada que solo ella poseía.

-onee-sama…yo…lo siento mucho…lo siento- dijo aferrándose al pecho de sachiko.

No pudo decir nada mas, solo llorar. La peliazul comprensivamente, la abrazo, consolándola. Pero dentro suyo, se temía lo peor, conocía bien a su sour, y cuando se disculpaba de esa forma…es porque algo no andaba bien.

*por favor…no me dejes, por favor…* pensó sachiko, con amargura, levantando el rostro y acariciándole la cabeza a yumi, que aùn, seguía sumida en aquel llanto.

ok...ok...lo admito, me colgue un poco con el fic, pero nomà porque no tenia inspiraciòn, cosa que es muy importante.

pero la cosa es que, volvi! ohh si baby, espero que les haya gustado este cap, ya se ya se...estan empezando a odiar a yumi, yo tambien para serles sinceros/as. pero bueno, aver como salen las cosas (: quisas alla un cambio inesperado eee...MUAJAJAJA.

en fin, nos v emos en el prox cap (;

y ya saben, reviews, por fi ti? ^^


	9. Dolor

**Dolor**

Ya en su casa, yumi subió a su cuarto y se encerró. No quería ver a nadie, no quería sentir nada al menos por unos minutos. Todo lo que ocurrió ese día, la dejo en un estado muy depresivo.

Nisiquiera podía llorar, se desahogo tanto en el pecho de su onee-sama, que ya no emanaba ninguna lágrima.

Sachiko la llevo a su casa amablemente, al ver el estado de su sour. Y para sorpresa de esta, no pregunto el porque de su llanto, pero si se despidió de ella de una forma cortante.

Se imaginaba porque, la peliazul no era estupida, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en su relación, si es que tenían una relación.

-es el fin…- comenzó a balbucear la joven, acostada boca abajo en su cama -no puedo seguir así, tampoco puedo decidirme, debo acabar con esto de una buena vez- se dijo resignada.

Aun sumida en sus pensamientos, el sonido del timbre la sobresalto, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Escuchaba como pasos subían por la escalera y se acercaban lentamente hacia su cuarto.

*quien demonios será a esta hora* pensó molesta.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió bruscamente, la joven de coletas se reincorporo al instante, y observo como su sour caminaba rápidamente hacia ella, y le estampaba una cachetada.

Yumi, sorprendida, la miro dolida, sosteniendo el lugar herido.

-por qué no me contaste algo tan importante? Acaso no confías en mi?- le grito touko.

Yuuki, que se encontraba en la puerta, miro a yumi con miedo. Esta se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a el.

-le contaste!, como pudiste hacerlo?- pregunto irritada.

-lo siento yumi, es que me insistió tanto que…-

-no me importa! Confié en ti! Me decepcionaste…- dijo apartando la mirada de el.

-perdóname yumi! Solo estaba preocupado por ti…-

-vete…no te quiero ver.- lo echo su hermana.

Yuuki muy dolido, desapareció de la vista de ambas.

La joven cerró la puerta, y se apoyo en ella, cabizbaja. No podía levantar su mirada, su sour sabia lo que había ocurrido con sachiko. Eso le daba mucha vergüenza.

La astuta touko, al notar lo que yumi sentía, se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-lo siento, no te quise pegar, es solo que…pensé que confiabas en mi- decía, aun abrazándola.

-no es que no confiara en ti, es solo que…-

-me creíste muy pequeña para contarme algo así?- le saco los pensamientos a yumi.

-si, lo siento, además pensé que con lo impulsiva que eres, irías a pegarle a sachiko- dijo casi en broma.

-pues claro que le hubiera pegado, es mas, se la debo- hablo enojada.

Touko deshizo el abrazo, y miro fijamente a su hermana.

-escucha yumi, de ahora en adelante quiero que me cuentes todos tus problemas, absolutamente todos…si no lo haces, juro que lo pagaras- la amenazo.

Yumi asintió, aun sin saber si reír o llorar.

Pero de algo estaba segura, le contaría todo a touko, todo…inclusive lo de sei. Necesitaba el apoyo de alguien en ese momento de su vida.

-bien, ahora…- comenzó a decir, mientras llevaba a su onee-sama a la cama y la sentaba junto a ella. –cuéntame que te sucedió hoy?- finalizo.

La joven de coletas suspiro, tomo aire. Y comenzó a hablar.

-después de lo que sachiko hizo…pensé que no podría perdonarla, pero aun así, la amaba…la amo, además ella se disculpo conmigo y lo más importante, correspondió mis sentimientos-

-y entonces? Cual es el problema?- inquirió touko.

Yumi la miro sonrojada -sei-. Dijo secamente.

Su sour levanto una ceja y repitió -sei?, la ex rosa gigantea?-

-así es, el problema es que…también siento algo por ella- confeso.

-pero no es tan fuerte como el amor que sientes por sachiko verdad?- pregunto dudosa.

La joven de coletas, centro la mirada en una foto que se encontraba ella y su onee-sama. Sin darse cuenta, y sin creerlo posible, comenzó a derramar lagrimas.

-eso quisiera…- contesto al fin -pero no es así…siento demasiado amor por ambas- dijo apenas en un susurro.

Touko se sorprendió ante aquella confesión, siempre pensó que el único amor de yumi era sachiko, y ahora de la nada aparece sei?

-no te entiendo yumi, sachiko siempre a estado ahí para ti verdad? Acaso no la valoras?-

Yumi negó con la cabeza -no es eso, es solo que, sei también siempre a estado para mi, pero estaba tan obsesionada con onee-sama que simplemente no me di cuenta de lo que empecé a sentir por ella- explico.

-sigo sin entender…- dijo touko desviando su mirada.

-es que acaso nunca te has enamorado touko-chan?- pregunto inocentemente yumi.

Su sour abrió grande los ojos, y la miró. Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que decidió hablar.

-nunca, y no lo haría, el amor es una mierda psicológica no?- pregunto casi agresivamente.

-hey! Desde cuando hablas así? Pero bueno si lo es…al menos si gustas de dos personas- suspiro la joven.

-te equivocas, puede ser una mierda aunque ames a una, creeme, imaginate que te enamoras…y esa persona no te corresponde, mejor dicho, nisiquiera sabe que existes, al menos en el termino "amor". Eso duele mucho sabes…sin embargo, por ese mismo amor, sigues al lado de esa persona…aunque nisiquiera sepa de tus sentimientos- explico perdidamente touko.

Yumi se sorprendió ante tales ciertas palabras. Su sour también tendría su historia?.

-lo siento- se disculpo su onee-sama, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pequeña.

Touko la miro temiendo que yumi haya descubierto su mayor secreto.

-por que te disculpas?-

-realmente amas a alguien verdad? Y yo no e podido apoyarte respecto a eso, e estado tan ensimismada en mis problemas, que no tome en cuenta los tuyos, de veras lo siento touko-chan- lamento la joven, con tristeza.

Su sour sonrió -no te hagas la que me entiendes, porque no es así…- dijo sarcásticamente.

-touko-chan cuando hablas así, me haces acordar a tu época de "dramatismo", a mi no me puedes mentir, y lo sabes, además si yo estoy confiando en ti, creo que al menos merezco que confíes en mi también no?-.

-confió en ti, es solo que…de acuerdo, acepto que estoy enamorada de alguien, pero no puedo decirte de quien…al menos no ahora, cuando todo se haya arreglado te lo diré-

-arreglado?- inquirió yumi.

-si, arreglado…- repitió su sour.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la habitación.

Pero para suerte de la joven de coletas, recordó algo que quería preguntarle a touko.

-touko-chan, por que viniste? Digo…te enteraste de todo por mi hermano, pero había otra razón para que vinieras no?- pregunto.

Touko la miro unos segundos, para después sonreír -simplemente, sentí que me necesitabas…no se, fue algo extraño, pero así sucedió- dijo, aun con aquella sonrisa honesta.

Yumi la miro sorprendida *al igual que yo…ese día que se había escapado de su casa, yo sentí que me necesitaba…* al recordar aquello, sus lagrimas de tristeza se convirtieron en felicidad.

Tomo a touko por la cintura, y la abrazo fuertemente, se sentía querida, tan querida, por aquella pequeña personita. Tan dura por fuera, y tan sensible por dentro.

Su sour, se dejo abrazar, y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, pero yumi no podía verla, ya que touko estaba hundida en su pecho.

-gracias touko-chan, gracias por estar aquí conmigo- agradeció su onee-sama.

-no es para tanto…- dijo la pequeña, avergonzada.

-si lo es, para mí, que estés aquí, en un momento difícil de mi vida, es mucho, de veras…te quiero touko-chan- finalizo yumi.

-yo también…te quiero yumi.- dijo casi con la voz quebrada.

Al otro día, yumi y touko fueron juntas al colegio, ya que la pequeña se quedo a dormir en su casa.

-bueno, ya lo sabes verdad?- se detuvo un momento yumi, antes de abrir la puerta que conducía a la mansión -no digas nada de lo que te conté, los rumores de las rosas se disipan muy rápido- dijo con orgullo.

-ja, ni que fueras tan importante "onee-sama"- bromeo touko.

-como te atreves pequeña insolente!-

Entraron a la mansión riendo y bromeando, su sour le había levantado un poco el ánimo.

Yumi abrió la puerta de la habitación, y lo primero que vio fue a su onee-sama, esta la miro, pero al segundo desvió la mirada, parecía triste. Era de esperarse.

La joven se acerco a ella -onee-sama, lamento lo de ayer, estaba un poco…ida.- mintió.

Touko veía todo como una cómplice, mientras se sentaba, tratando de no romper aquella atmósfera.

-no te preocupes, pero, hay algo que me quieras decir yumi?- pregunto decidida, sachiko.

La joven de coletas la miro unos segundos -si, pero no ahora, podrías esperar…solo unos días por favor?-.

La peliazul la miro intrigada, que podría ser?, no tenia sentido que piense en esos "días" que le pidió su sour, prefirió aceptar su oferta.

-de acuerdo, pero prométeme que me lo dirás, si?- le dijo sachiko, posando una mano en su hombro.

-te lo prometo- sonrió como pudo yumi.

Todas las rosas se pusieron a hacer sus deberes, los exámenes se acercaban y ninguna quería reprobar.

De repente, yumi sintió un escalofrió *siento que algo malo va a pasar* pensó.

Pasados unos minutos de aquel escalofrió, la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-yumi!-

La joven levanto la cabeza, temiendo lo peor.

-sei…- alcanzo a decir.

-necesito hablar contigo- dijo caminando hasta ella, y agarrandola del brazo.

-oye sei! No puedes entrar aquí así de la nada- la enfrento sachiko, levantándose de su asiento.

-a no? Pero si ya entre, no me ves?- se señalo la ex rosa.

-no estoy para bromas, estamos ocupadas, además, de que quieres hablar con yumi?- la interrogo la peliazul.

-eso…- comenzó a acercarse a ella, para ponerse a la altura de su rostro y susurrarle -es un secreto- finalizo.

Sachiko se enojo ante tal descaro -da igual, repito, estamos ocupadas, ven en otro momento- siguió desafiándola.

Sei se torno seria -lo siento, pero esto no puede esperar- dijo dando media vuelta y agarrando de nuevo a la joven -de verdad no puede esperar…yumi-.

La penetrante mirada de sei, consterno a la pequeña. Sachiko miraba con desconfianza aquella escena, preparándose para interrumpirla, mientras touko se mordía el labio nerviosa.

-de acuerdo sei…onee-sama no te preocupes, ahora vuelvo- dicho esto se dirigieron a la puerta. Pero antes de abrirla, sei le dedico una mirada desafiante a la peliazul, cosa que la alarmo.

Ambas jóvenes se encontraban en el invernadero. Sei miraba decidida a yumi, pero esta no le respondía con aquella misma mirada.

-escucha sei…yo…-

-no me importa lo que tengas que decir yumi, ni tus disculpas ni nada- sentencio la rubia.

La joven la miro consternada.

-estoy harta de esperar, pensé que podría...pero no, creo que verte ayer con sachiko, hizo que pierda lo que me quedaba de paciencia- hablo con tono de enfado.

-respecto a eso, perdóname…- se disculpo, sin saber que más decir.

Sei se acerco mas a ella -que te perdone? Que es lo que debo perdonarte exactamente yumi?…me pregunto si realmente lo sabes- la interrogo, con tono irónico.

-yo…-

-acaso debo perdonarte el echo de que te amo? O quizás el hecho de que te deseo? A no, espera, ya se! Es el hecho de que la persona que amo, esta jugando conmigo- finalizo seriamente.

-eso no es así!-.

-si lo es yumi!- la corto -tu no puedes decidirte, pero mientras tanto, vas probando con las dos, para ver cual te gusta mas! Eso no es usar? Eso no es jugar con mi corazón y con el de sachiko? niégamelo yumi! Al menos dime algo para que deje de sentir lo que siento por ti, porque la verdad, no entiendo como me enamore de alguien como tu!- dijo ya en un grito.

Yumi no podía articular palabra, tenia el corazón destrozado, tampoco podía creer todo lo que le estaba diciendo aquella joven.

-que sucede? Te comió la lengua los ratones? Porque no me dices lo que sientes de una buena vez…yo ya no…puedo más con esto.- confesaba tristemente, mientras su poderosa mirada seguía impregnada en aquellos ojos café.

La rubia, al no escuchar respuesta alguna, comenzó a derramar dolorosas lágrimas, al igual que yumi, que seguía sin habla.

En un impulso, abrazo a la pequeña fuertemente, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella, para no dejarla ir.

-dímelo por favor yumi…que es lo que tengo que hacer…dímelo- sollozo.

La joven de coletas, correspondió el abrazo, fortaleciéndolo aun más. Mientras que en su cabeza, de alguna extraña forna, su decisión por fin surgió.

-soy yo la que tiene que hacer algo, sei- hablo, desprendiéndose del abrazo.

La rubia la miro, aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Yumi, sonriente, se puso a su altura, y beso sus lagrimas.

-yumi…-

-perdona por todo lo que te hice pasar, se que no merezco ser perdonada, y no quiero hacerte mas daño sei, ya no, por eso, e tomado una decisión.-

La ex rosa, aun cerca de ella, se quedo en silencio, ansiosa porque yumi hablara.

Esta la miraba penetrantemente, hasta que una voz conocida la saco de sus pensamientos.

-si vas a decidirte, hazlo ya.-

Yumi observo que la mirada de sei había cambiado por una desafiante, con miedo, volteo.

Allí estaba sachiko, apoyada en la puerta, cruzada de brazos, y con una mirada de disgusto y tristeza.

-sa…chiko…- pronuncio entrecortadamente su sour.

la cosa se esta tornando demaciado dramatica no? pero...es la idea (; hacerlos sufrir! na mentira xD en fin, este cap si que me salio largo, pero vale la pena ji ji bueno, nos vemos en el prox cap, ya saben, reviews please ^^ 


	10. Decisión

**Decisión**

-sa…chiko…- pronuncio entrecortadamente su sour.

La peliazul comenzó a caminar hacia ellas a paso lento. Su mirada denotaba mucha tristeza e ira.

-vamos yumi, di lo que tengas que decir- ordenó, parándose frente a ella.

-yo…- .

-es verdad- interrumpió la ex rosa -estabas por tomar una decisión verdad? Este es el momento perfecto para hacerlo- finalizo.

Ambas jóvenes miraban a yumi penetrantemente, pero cada una de ellas poseía diferentes sentimientos respecto a aquella situación.

La joven de coletas miro a ambas desconcertada, que haría? No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sachiko la miraba con odio y decepción, y sei con ansias de saber la decisión de la pequeña.

-vamos yumi! Dinos tu decisión!- se desespero la rubia, tomando los hombros de la aludida rosa roja.

-no la toques!- grito de repente la peliazul, alejando a yumi de los brazos de sei.

Ante este gesto, la rubia cerro con fuerza los puños -que no la toque dijiste?- pregunto amenazadoramente.

-así es, ella no ha decidido aun, así que no tienes derecho a tocarla, no se bien que es lo que esta sucediendo, pero definitivamente tu tienes la culpa de su confusión!- la acusó la peliazul.

-ja? Ahora soy yo la culpable? Quien fue la que casi viola yumi en un momento de locura? Lo único que tú haces es hacerle sufrir, yo nunca le haría eso a ella- dijo sei, seriamente.

Sachiko quedo sin habla ante aquel poderoso comentario, tenia razón, solo le había echo daño a su amada, que clase de persona aceptaría a alguien como ella…yumi tenia derecho a estar con quien quisiera.

Yumi aun sumida en el miedo, miro a su onee-sama, su rostro había cambiado, ahora solo se podía ver tristeza y arrepentimiento en el.

Esta noto que su sour la miraba tristemente, y sonrió para si.

-tiene razón, verdad yumi? No te has podido olvidar de lo que te hice, y por eso…tú…-

-no es así- la corto la pequeña.

Ambas jóvenes la miraron sorprendida.

Yumi ya no soportaba aquella situación, si tenia que decidirse, este era el momento, quería terminar con esto, de una buena vez por todas.

-sachiko, no es por eso que esto esta pasando…yo te e perdonado, ya te lo dije…- explicó.

La peliazul la miro sin entender muy bien lo que decía, al igual que la rubia.

-entonces…por qué…?- pregunto débilmente sachiko.

Yumi miro a sei, y luego a su onee-sama. Tomo aire, y confesó.

-simplemente…me enamore de sei, solo eso, nada mas. Tu acto no tuvo nada que ver…-

Aquella confesión hizo que nazca una gran sonrisa complaciente en el rostro de la ex rosa.

Sin embargo, la otra joven sintió aquellas palabras como una apuñalada en el corazón.

-pero…- continuo la pequeña. –pero también me enamore de ti sachiko, mucho antes que de sei.- finalizo.

Su onee-sama sintió como un rayo de esperanza la alumbraba por completo.

Sei bajo la cabeza, por instinto de derrota -entonces…ya te has decidido no?- preguntó con temor.

Yumi asintió, mientras observaba como la cristalina mano de sachiko se posaba en su rostro y lo acariciaba con cariño, para luego sonreír débilmente.

La pequeña creyó morir al ver esa sonrisa. Observo a sei de reojo, que seguía cabizbaja.

*no puedo dejarla…sola* pensó tristemente.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que yumi se quedo pensativa, aun observando a sei.

-yumi…- la saco de sus pensamientos la peliazul -yo te…-

-lo siento- la corto fríamente su sour.

Sachiko abrió grande los ojos, asustada, aun con su mano posada en el rostro de la pequeña.

-por que te disculpas?- pregunto, con mas temor su onee-sama.

La joven de coletas, la miro unos segundos para luego culminar su decisión -porque…no puedo estar contigo…- confesó, bajando la mirada.

La peliazul se quedo sin habla, su mano comenzó a temblar, cosa que yumi noto ya que seguía posada en su rostro. Pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a brotar del hermoso rostro de sachiko.

Al mismo tiempo, sei levantó su cabeza rápidamente, sin creer lo que oía, la pequeña rosa roja la había elegido?.

La mano de sachiko comenzó a abandonar el rostro de su sour lentamente.

Yumi siguió aquella mano con la mirada, deseaba llorar, ya no soportaba aquella situación, quería salir escapando de allí. Sin embargo debía terminar con esto.

-lo siento, de veras onee-sama, pero…sei me necesita- comenzó a decir, mirando a la aludida rubia -yo…-

-y acaso yo no te necesito?- la corto sachiko, con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

La pequeña la miro resignada, ya no había vuelta atrás.

-ya e tomado mi decisión…onee-sama, lamento haber jugado con tu corazón, no fue mi intención de veras…- trato de disculparse.

-acaso ya no me amas?- pregunto una casi desesperada sachiko. Necesitaba una respuesta clara.

La rubia miraba aquella situación en silencio, comprendía bien el dolor de sachiko, después de todo ella paso por lo mismo, y además, la peliazul también era su amiga, y no quería que sufriera.

Yumi la miro unos instantes, para luego negar con la cabeza.

-te amo, siempre te e amado, pero…amo mas a sei, esa es la verdad, no se como sucedió, pero pasó. Lo siento…- se disculpo nuevamente, mientras retenía las lagrimas.

La rubia sonrió levemente. Por su parte, sachiko, bajo la cabeza resignada, había perdido, y ya no quería que aquellas jóvenes vieran su llanto.

-entiendo, entonces…no me interpondré en tu camino- dijo, dándose la vuelta, con intención de irse.

Pero antes de abrir la puerta, le regalo una ultima mirada a yumi, y le sonrió -espero…que seas feliz yumi- finalizo, para luego salir de allí a paso lento.

La pequeña la observo irse, consternada. Por fin había aclarado las cosas…o al menos eso creía, quizás su corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-yumi…- la dulce voz de sei, la saco de sus tristes pensamientos.

La joven, la miro. La rubia pudo notar una amargura en sus ojos, la pequeña aun retenía las lágrimas.

Aquel doloroso y forzado gesto, provoco un inmenso dolor en el corazón de la ex rosa.

-sei…- pronuncio débilmente.

La rubia se acerco a ella y la abrazo, consolándola -lo siento, no sabia que tu también estabas sufriendo de esta forma, solo pensé en mis propios sentimientos…fui una egoísta.- comenzó a decir.

-no…yo fui la egoísta, si hubiera aclarado antes mis sentimientos, ni tu ni sachiko…hubieran sufrido tanto…- dijo ya sin poder reprimir sus lagrimas.

-ya paso, no te preocupes. Ya te has decidió, y sinceramente, me has hecho muy feliz yumi, como nunca nadie lo hizo, ahora el vacío de mi corazón…se ha llenado de tu amor- finalizo, fortaleciendo el abrazo.

-sei…- .Yumi correspondió el abrazo, pero aquellas ultimas palabras de la rubia, aclararon una duda que había en su corazón.

Ya habían finalizado las clases, sei se había marchado, no sin antes decirle que no la presionaría, y que irían despacio. Ya que yumi no estaba muy estable que digamos.

La rosas se habían retirado, solo quedaba sachiko en la mansión.

Sin saber la razón, yumi había estado más de 1 hora parada frente a la estatua de la virgen Maria.

Su mente estaba en blanco, se suponía que ahora que todo estaba claro, todo se arreglaría dentro de su ser, pero algo seguía molestándola.

De repente escucho unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente hacia ella, volteó aun con la mirada perdida.

Y allí se encontraba sachiko, mirándola tristemente.

Yumi trato de decir algo, pero la rosa la detuvo.

-no te preocupes yumi, nuestra relación no cambiara, tu seguirás siendo mi linda hermanita menor- dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-onee-sama…- apenas pudo articular su sour.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose penetrantemente. Hasta que la pequeña recordó algo que debía preguntarle.

-que es lo que…querías decirme aquel día en el parque?- se animo a preguntar.

Otro silencio adorno el lugar. Sachiko la miraba con angustia, le dolía que le preguntase eso.

-de veras quieres saber?- preguntó, rogando para que la respuesta de su sour fuera negativa.

Pero no fue así, yumi solo asintió.

La peliazul la miro unos segundos, y suspiro. –yo solo quería saber…si tu aceptarías ser mi novia…solo eso- confesó sin ningún rubor alguno.

Aquella respuesta provoco una inmensa amargura en yumi. Bajo la cabeza sin saber que decir.

Sachiko se acerco a ella y levanto su rostro. –yumi…- .

La aludida la miro, mientras que la peliazul sin poder resistirse más, en un impulso, la abrazo fuertemente.

La pequeña correspondió el abrazo, con todo el amor que aun le tenía.

El abrazo siguió estable durante varios segundos, hasta que, aun dentro de este, sachiko le susurro algo -solo quiero pedirte…un favor-.

-dime…- susurro también yumi.

La joven se separo de ella, y miro penetrantemente aquellos ojos cafés, ya inundados de lágrimas.

-puedo besarte…por ultima vez?- dijo casi en un ruego.

Yumi le correspondió aquella mirada, y sonrió débilmente.

-si-. Aceptó.

Sachiko sonrió al igual que ella, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro, mientras su mano se posaba en este.

-arigato…- susurro, antes de rozar sus labios, para después juntarlos.

Yumi se sumió en aquel doloroso beso. Era un beso de despedida, una triste despedida.

La peliazul comenzó a derramar lágrimas dentro del beso, al igual que yumi.

Mientras sus rostros se movían al compás, sus lágrimas se acariciaban.

Sachiko abrió los ojos, y vio la hermosa figura de yumi, sumida en aquel acto de amor.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, para luego abrirlos nuevamente.

La pequeña no los quería abrir, no quería despedirse.

Sin embargo, la peliazul, con mucho esfuerzo, comenzó a separarse lentamente de sus labios.

Yumi quedo en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados, si los abría, vería la realidad, la realidad que ella escogió.

-yumi-. La voz de sachiko, provoco que los abra.

-sachiko…- .La peliazul le puso un dedo en sus labios, y negó con la cabeza.

-es onee-sama…- .sin más que decir, se retiro de allí, dejando caer unas pequeñas lágrimas en el camino.

La joven de coletas, se volteo rápidamente, y trato de correr hacia ella, pero se detuvo, aun mirando la ida de sachiko.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer al vació, y cayo de rodillas al suelo.

*te e perdido…* pensó resignada, tapándose el rostro, lleno de dolor.

ay casi lloro por mi propio capitulo xD, no me odien no me odien! que la historia sigue... (:

en fin, nos vemos en el prox cap!

saayo


	11. Pasión

**Pasión**

El fin de semana llegó, ya era sábado. Yumi, aun en estado depresivo, decidió ir a dar una vuelta, debía despejarse un poco.

Se dirigió al parque con el que había ido con su onee-sama.

*por que estoy aquí? Ja…debo ser masoquista…* pensó, sonriéndose melancólicamente.

Se sentó en un banquito que se encontraba en aquel parque, miro a su alrededor y se encontró llena de sonrisas.

-la gente esta muy animada hoy…- comenzó a decirse -desearía estar así, debería…pero no puedo, mi relación con onee-sama ha vuelto a ser la de solo hermanas…es lo que yo decidí, lo se…- finalizo, cabizbaja, y apretando fuertemente sus puños.

Aun pensativa, una voz alegre la despisto.

-yumi-chaaaaaan-.

La aludida alzo la cabeza, y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que sei.

-sei, que haces aquí?- pregunto al instante.

La rubia le sonrió -solo pasaba por aquí, tu que haces aquí yumi? Te e estado llamando, pero no contestas mis llamadas- le dijo, sentándose a su lado.

La pequeña desvió la mirada -si, lo siento…e estado un poco…-.

-no te preocupes- la corto la ex rosa, posando su mano sobre la de ella -debió ser duro…verdad?- la tranquilizo, aun conservando su sonrisa.

Yumi la miro agradecida, sei realmente entendía su situación.

-arigatou sei…- le agradeció, tratando de sonreír.

La joven la miraba con tristeza, la roja rosa se encontraba en un estado tan lamentable, sus ojos estaban rojos, de tanto llorar.

-bueno, pero ya que estoy aquí, te apetece tener una cita conmigo yumi-chan?- pregunto, señalándose.

La pequeña la miro unos segundos, para luego asentir.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia una confitería cercana de por allí, yumi estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, no sabia que hacer, definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado con la ex rosa.

Llegaron al lugar y se sentaron, ninguna dijo nada por unos minutos, sin embargo, sei no alejaba su mirada de la rosa.

-dime yumi-chan, como esta sachiko?- se animo a preguntar.

La joven abrió grande los ojos, y por fin se digno a mirar a su nueva amante.

-esta bien…supongo, no e hablado mucho con ella para serte sincera…- explico.

Sei noto que su tono se tornaba triste, echo que la entristecía a ella también.

-ya veo…- atino a contestar.

-sei…- la llamo la pequeña.

-dime- le sonrió.

-me quieres?- pregunto inocentemente.

La rubia se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, para luego posar sus manos sobre las de yumi y contestar firmemente.

-por supuesto, te amo, y lo sabes- dijo, mirándola penetrantemente.

Yumi alzo la mirada y se la correspondió *entonces…eso debería bastar…* pensó tristemente.

-y tu?- se animo a preguntar la ex rosa.

-claro que si, te amo…es por eso que…-.

-suficiente, con eso es…suficiente…- la corto sei.

La pequeña la miro preocupada. Sei le sonrió y se levanto se su asiento.

-bueno, vamos, hay que disfrutar el día no crees?- la animo.

Yumi asintió, y ambas salieron de la confitería.

Comenzaron a pasear por ambos sitios, charlando alegremente.

En un momento, sei tomo la mano de yumi, disimuladamente. Esta la miro, y se aferro a ella.

La rubia le sonrió, al igual que la pequeña.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, así que la ex rosa decidió llevar a yumi a su casa.

Al llegar, se quedaron en silencio, se miraban profundamente, como si no quisieran separarse la una de la otra.

-sei…-.

Yumi no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que la rubia en un impulso la abrazo fuertemente.

-te quiero yumi…por favor, no lo olvides- decía dentro del abrazo, para luego separarse un poco y quedar a la altura de su rostro.

-yo también te quiero, sei- le correspondió.

La joven, aun sonriente, comenzó a acercarse mas a los labios de la pequeña, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en los hombros de esta.

Yumi, cerró los ojos, y acorto la distancia que quedaban entre ellas, para luego fundir sus labios.

Pero, sin saber que alguien las estaba observando en ese momento.

Sachiko pasaba por allí en un auto, bastante lujoso, sabia que se encontraba cerca de la casa de yumi, y cuando poso la mirada en aquella casa, observo esa entrega de amor.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de dolorosas lágrimas, parecía como si todo transcurriese en cámara lenta, no porque quisiera, sin embargo, así sucedía.

Se llevo una mano al pecho, y lo presiono fuertemente, mientras chocaba sus dientes. *tranquilízate sachiko…tranquilízate…* pensó, al borde del abismo.

El auto siguió su camino, y luego de varios segundos, yumi y sei se separaron.

-si quieres puedo ir a buscarte al colegio algún día- se ofreció la rubia.

-claro, ven cuando quieras- contesto la pequeña.

Se despidieron finalmente.

Yumi entro a su casa desganada, sabia que quería a sei, pero algo no andaba bien, su conciencia la amenazaba.

Antes de irse a dormir, se escucho el timbre, bajo precipitadamente por las escaleras, pensando quien podría ser a esas horas de la noche.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con su sour.

-touko-chan, que haces aquí a esta hora?- pregunto la aludida, la joven no contesto, solo atino a pasar dentro de su casa.

-pensé que no podrías dormir, y pase un rato…nada mas- explico, mientras comenzaba a subir por las escaleras.

Yumi, confusa, la siguió.

Ya en el cuarto de la pequeña, ambas chicas se sentaron en la cama, el silencio se apodero de la habitación.

La rosa roja miraba a su sour con preocupación.

-touko-chan te conozco, dime, que a sucedido?- se animo a preguntar.

La joven la miro, parecía enfadada. –a mi no me a pasado nada, la pregunta es, que te a sucedido a ti?- dijo firmemente.

La pequeña la miro, aun mas confundida que antes.

-como pudiste elegir a sei-san en vez de a sachiko?- pregunto, mientras tomaba con fuerza los hombros de su onee-sama.

-como te enteraste…?-.

-es muy fácil darse cuenta si vez el rostro de sachiko, yumi…has tomado la peor decisión de tu vida, no te das cuenta de que realmente amas a sachiko?- comenzó a decir, ya casi en un grito.

-no es así…no…- le desmentía yumi, al borde de las lagrimas.

-si es así!- su sour se puso de pie precipitadamente -elegiste a sei-san solo por lastima! solo porque ya la lastimaron antes…eres demasiado bondadosa…como es posible que hayas sacrificado tu felicidad y la de tu onee-sama, solo por esa chica!- se exalto touko.

-te digo que no es así! Amo a sei!- trato de convencerla, pero parecía mas como si se quisiese convencer a ella misma.

-si quizás, pero se que amas mucho mas a sachiko, sino no te encontrarías en este lamentable estado- explico su sour.

Yumi no podía articular palabra, se sentía perdida, no entendía que sucedía con su corazón.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza, y se aferro fuertemente a ella.

-yumi…- .touko preocupada, se acerco a ella.

-no me toques! no quiero…que nadie me toque…- comenzó a murmurar.

Su sour, abrió grande los ojos, asustada, nunca había visto a su onee-sama así. Observo sus ojos, ya llorosos, y sintió un amargo dolor.

Yumi se encontraba en un colapso, del cual no sabía si podría salir.

La pequeña se recostó en la cama, y se tapo el rostro.

-ayúdame…touko-chan…ayúdame…- dijo entre cortamente.

Su sour, en un impulso, se poso sobre ella, y la abrazo.

La joven de coletas, al sentir un peso en su cuerpo, despertó de tu transe.

Observo el rostro de touko hundido en su pecho, estaba llorando, su sour lloraba por ella.

-touko-chan…- .Yumi, conmocionada, la abrazo fuertemente.

-yumi, no te quiero ver así…por favor, recapacita…se bien que conoces la respuesta en tu interior…no la niegues, sino…mi sacrificio, habrá sido en vano…- susurro, pero audiblemente.

La joven no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir con lo último, pero se dio cuenta de que no era el momento de preguntar sobre ello. Solo atino a asentir.

Al otro día, la pequeña llego una hora antes al colegio, no sabia bien porque, simplemente no quería quedarse en su casa. No durmió nada ya que todo lo que le dijo touko, estuvo presente en su mente toda la noche.

Desganada, entro en la mansión de las rosas, como lo imagino, no había nadie.

Tomo asiento, y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, su mente no paraba de movilizarse.

Recuerdos con sachiko…recuerdos con sei…recuerdos y mas recuerdos, que solo la confundían mas.

Al notar que volvería a aquel abismo oscuro, se levanto rápidamente.

-me…haré un te…- se dijo perdidamente.

Antes de llegar a la cocina, la puerta se abrió.

Se volteo lentamente, para observar a la intrusa que había entrado.

-yumi…-.

La joven de coletas, abrió grande los ojos -sachiko…- dijo su nombre, con un tono de lamentación.

La peliazul se acerco a ella y suspiro -cuantas veces debo decirte que es "onee-sama", en fin…que haces aquí? Es muy temprano no crees?- trato de forzar una sonrisa.

Pero su sour no reaccionaba, solo la miraba perdidamente. Sachiko poso su mirada en sus labios, y recordó la escena que vio ayer.

Cerro fuertemente los ojos, y se dio media vuelta -podrías preparar te? En un rato llegaran las demás…- dijo, para luego morderse el labio. Sentía que si seguía observando el rostro de su sour, perdería el control en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, no se escucho respuesta alguna, acto que hizo que la ojiazul se volteara nuevamente para verla.

-que sucede?- pregunto.

Yumi seguía sin contestar, cabizbaja, solo atinaba a observarla penetrantemente.

Sachiko, ahora dirigió su mirada a sus ojos, y se aterro al verlos.

La pequeña poseía una mirada perdida, de angustia, parecía como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas.

La peliazul se volteo rápidamente, no quería verla…no quería ver aquellos ojos, solo le provocarían dolor.

Camino precipitadamente hacia la puerta, pero un brazo la detuvo.

-no te vayas- sentencio la pequeña.

-déjame- dijo sachiko, aun sin mirarla.

-no- negó su sour.

La joven trato de soltarse del agarre -déjame!- siguió insistiendo.

-te he dicho que no!- .en un impulso, yumi abrazo por la espalda, haciendo que esta se paralizara.

-ya te e abandonado una vez…no deseo volver a hacerlo!-.

Y sin más que decir, volteo ferozmente a sachiko, la tomo por el cuello, y la beso apasionadamente.

La ojiazul abrió grande los ojos, mientras trataba de safarse de aquel beso, sin embargo no podía, sus fuerzas iban decayendo, al sentir cada vez mas los labios de la pequeña.

-yumi…- articulo dentro del beso, mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a emanar.

Fueron cayendo al piso lentamente, yumi agarro a sachiko por los hombros y la poso contra la pared.

La peliazul se aferraba fuertemente de la espalda de la pequeña. Yumi le dio un pequeño mordisco en sus labios, para luego soltarlos, y pasar a su cristalino cuello.

-ah! Detente…esto…no esta bien…- trato de articular la joven.

-no me importa- sentencio firmemente su sour, besando desesperadamente su cuello, y dejando su marca.

-detente…- decía sachiko, ya perdida en aquel apasionado acto, mientras se aferraba cada vez más fuerte a la espalda de yumi.

-te amo- confeso la pequeña, aun besando su cuello, para luego seguir bajando sus besos, llegando al corazón de la joven.

La ojiazul abrió grande los ojos, y su agarre disminuyo.

-te amo…sachiko…te amo- seguía diciendo, perdida en el aroma de su onee-sama.

La joven bajo su mirada, y observo a yumi con tristeza -por que…me haces esto?- pregunto casi en un susurro.

Yumi levanto su cabeza y la observo, sonriente, pero emanando las mismas dolorosas lagrimas que sachiko.

-porque me preguntas…- comenzó a decir, mientras volvía a su rostro, y se apegaba a el, casi rozando sus labios.

-seria una buena respuesta decir que…el amor me enloqueció?- atino a decir, para volver a sus deliciosos labios.

Sachiko, sin poder moverse, sin poder articular palabra, cerró sus ojos, ya rojizos, y se dejo llevar, mientras escuchaba una y otra vez como yumi le demostraba su amor.

-te amo…sachiko-.

ups, yumi enloquecio, aunque era de esperarse...ajajja

tengo que confesarles, que me parece que estamos llegando al final ); faltan poquitos capitulos para que termine. pero bueno, todo lo bueno dura poco no? BUA. XD

en fin, nos vemos en el prox cap!

saludos (:


	12. Consecuencias

**Consecuencias**

En la mansión de las rosas, todas se preguntaban por el extraño comportamiento de yumi y sachiko.

La peliazul al darse cuenta de las miradas de sus amigas, volteo a su lado para ver a su sour. Esta se encontraba trabajando en silencio, cabizbaja.

*Yumi…por que? por que…reaccionaste así…por que ahora?* se preguntaba su onee-sama, recordando lo acontecido no hace muchos minutos.

*que he hecho? Como pude hacerle eso a sachiko…después de rechazarla, como pude ser tan insensible, no la merezco…eso es lo único que se…pero…*

-yumi-san…yumi-san!- .La voz de Yoshino la saco de su transe.

-es hora de irnos…te encuentras bien?- pregunto, acercándose a ella.

La joven se puso de pie precipitadamente -si, no te preocupes- respondió, forzando una sonrisa.

Miro a su alrededor, y se encontró con que todas ya se habían marchado, inclusive su onee-sama.

-yoshino-san, sachiko ya se fue?- pregunto, nerviosa.

Su amiga la miro confundida -si, inclusive te saludo y todo…no te diste cuenta?- inquirió, preocupada.

Yumi salio corriendo de la mansión de las rosas, tenia que encontrarla, debía disculparse.

Ya en la entrada de la escuela, una vaga idea se formo en su cabeza *podrá ser…?*.

Sin muchas esperanzas, se dirigió al invernadero.

Al entrar, busco por todos lados, pero su onee-sama no se encontraba allí.

-pero que tonta soy, es obvio que ahora nisiquiera va a querer dirigirme la palabra…maldición- se dijo, mientras caía de rodillas, y golpeaba fuertemente el suelo.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente, hasta que, el ruido de la puerta la sorprendió.

-yumi…- dijo una pacifica pero perturbada voz.

La pequeña no se movió de su lugar, conocía bien aquella voz, tenía tantas cosas que decirle a aquella persona, sin embargo, su cuerpo no le respondía. Empezó a temblar, al notar su propia impotencia.

-yumi…levántate- le ordeno sachiko, poniéndose a su altura.

-no puedo- atino a decir cortadamente.

-no me interesa si puedes o no, te estoy ordenando que te levantes- repitió, con furia.

-lo…siento onee-sama- .Sachiko al escuchar esas palabras, enfureció aun mas.

-levántate!- dijo por tercera vez, tomando a yumi de los hombros y poniéndola de pie atrozmente.

Yumi abrió sus ojos de par en par, al ver el irreconocible rostro de su hermana.

-estoy harta de esto…- comenzó a decir la ojiazul, mientras acorralaba a su sour contra la pared. –estoy harta de tus caprichos! dime yumi…cuanto mas debo soportar para que me quieras? dímelo!- finalizo, ya en un grito, tomando el rostro de la aludida joven entre sus manos.

-sei tiene razón, solo juegas con mi corazón, lo manipulas a tu antojo…y eso te divierte verdad?-.

-de que estas hablando? No es así!- hablo por fin la pequeña.

-claro que si, sabes cuanto te deseo verdad? Sabes que moriría por ti? Entiendes realmente mis sentimientos?- pregunto una perdida sachiko.

Yumi se quedo sin habla, pero su mirada se torno seria, tanto…que preocupo a su onee-sama.

-no piensas contestar?- continuo, acorralándola aun mas.

La pequeña, sonrió, para luego comenzar a reírse, alocadamente. La peliazul se separo un poco, al notar aquella extraña reacción en su sour.

-no, no voy a contestar eso…para serte sincera, solo he pensado en mis sentimientos hacia ti…nunca me imagine que me amaras tanto sachiko…- comenzó a decir, aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

-yumi…?-.

-yo…- la corto -yo no entiendo tus sentimientos, mejor dicho…como podría entenderlos? Si hasta ahora…no entendía siquiera los míos- finalizo.

-hasta ahora?- repitió sachiko.

-así es, me he dado cuenta, de que…solo te amo a ti y a nadie mas…lo de Sei, fue solo lastima…tal como dijo touko-chan- confeso.

La peliazul la observo unos segundos, para luego bajar su cabeza lentamente.

-ya es tarde…te has dado cuenta…muy tarde…- dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

Yumi palideció al escuchar aquello -que quieres decir? Acaso…ya no me amas?- pregunto, con temor.

Sachiko rió ante tal pregunta -veo que no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije antes verdad? da igual…no es eso.- dijo, esquivando la mirada de su amada.

-entonces…que sucede?- pregunto nuevamente, tomándola de los hombros.

La ojiazul finalmente se digno a mirarla, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos. Entreabrió sus labios lentamente, y hablo -acepté…el compromiso con Suguru-san-.

La pequeña ahogo un grito, al mismo tiempo, sus manos, que se encontraban en los hombros de la joven, comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente, para luego caer al vació.

-por…que?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Su onee-sama sonrió irónicamente -por que me preguntas? Incluso tienes las agallas de preguntarme eso? es obvio el por que! tu me rechazaste! Que mas querías que haga?- dijo, ya en un llanto.

-lo se pero…no era necesario aceptar ese compromiso! O acaso…acaso te gusta kashiwagi? Es eso?- comenzó a decir su sour, con lagrimas de impotencia en los ojos.

Sachiko la miro unos segundos, con su mirada llena de ira y angustia, sin poder aguantarse mas, levanto su mano y le estampo una cacheta a la joven.

La pequeña, se toco inconscientemente el lugar herido y la miro desentendida.

-como te atreves a decir eso? ese casamiento…es un sacrificio para mi! Pero por ti…por ti lo había dejado todo de lado yumi…mi familia…la herencia…todo…nada de eso me importaba si te tenia a ti, pero tu…tu…- y sin poder aguantar mas, la hermosa peliazul cayo de rodillas al piso, tapando su rostro con sus manos.

-maldición…maldición…- repitió, sumida en su llanto.

Yumi, aun estupefacta y aterrada por aquella situación, se puso a su altura y la abrazo.

-no tienes porque casarte…yo jamás me separare de tu lado, no volveré a abandonarte…lo prometo- le dijo, mientras reforzaba el abrazo.

Sachiko, que escuchaba atentamente aquellas dulces pero hirientes palabras, se reincorporo un poco, para quedar a la altura de su sour y le sonrió apaciblemente, mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura.

-sachiko…- susurro la pequeña, absorbida por aquellos ojos azules.

Sin esperarlo, la peliazul se acerco rápidamente al rostro de la pequeña, y beso sus labios, uniéndolos casi desesperadamente.

Yumi, sorprendida, cuando se estaba acostumbrando al beso, su onee-sama lo deshizo.

-sa…- La ojiazul puso un dedo en sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

-ya es muy tarde…he tenido…suficiente- y sin mas que decir, se levanto con intenciones de irse, pero antes de abrir la puerta la voz de yumi la detuvo.

-sachiko! Lo siento! de veras lo siento! nunca fue mi intención lastimarte…solo…no te vayas…por favor…- rogó, derramando ya, agotadas lagrimas.

La joven se volteo para verla, y solo atino a sonreírle dolorosamente, para luego desaparecer de la vista de yumi.

La pequeña solo se quedo allí, plasmada, sin sentir absolutamente nada, su mente se encontraba en un verdadero caos.

Sin reaccionar, salio del invernadero, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-yumi- .Una conocida voz, la esperaba fuera de la escuela.

La joven rosa levanto su semblante desganada, y observo la figura de touko.

-touko-chan…- pronuncio su nombre perdidamente.

Esta le sonrió -acabo de ver a sachiko-sama, parece que no se encontraba muy bien…así que deducí que tu tampoco- dijo su astuta sour, sonriéndole.

-ven…- La joven estiro sus brazos, en dirección a yumi, esta sin poder soportar mas lo acontecido, corrió hasta ella y la abrazo fuertemente, mientras su llanto incrementaba.

-baka…quien es la hermana mayor aquí?- trato de bromear, reforzando el abrazo.

-touko-chan…yo…la he perdido, esta vez…la he perdido- dijo casi en un susurro, la dolida rosa.

Su sour, la observo con mucha tristeza, y solo atino a decir -no, yumi…aun tienes oportunidad de recuperarla- comenzó a decirle.

La joven de coletas alzo su vista hacia ella -por que lo dices?-.

Touko la miro unos segundos, para luego contestar -porque es obvio, ella…no puede vivir sin ti- finalizo, forzando una sonrisa.

Yumi se quedo pensativa ante el comentario de su sour, de verdad habría una forma de recuperar a sachiko? De algo estaba segura, al menos, debía intentarlo.

aaaja, ahora las cosas cambian un poco, esta vez va a ser yumi la que se va a tener que romper elfgsadofsto para recuperar a sachiko (:

de todas formas, quedan pocos capitulos ): , les aviso POR LAS PULGAS, asi que nada, nos vemos en la prox (:


	13. We were lovers

**We were lovers**

Yumi se encontraba frente a la casa de Sei, necesitaba hablar con ella. A pesar de haberla aceptado en su vida, a pesar de que sus sentimientos de culpa hayan provocado que la eligiera a ella en vez de a Sachiko, debía terminar con ello.

Ya no quería hacer sufrir a nadie, pero sabía muy bien que aquello era imposible, Sei sufriría por el abandono y Sachiko también, por su inesperada decisión.

Aun así, estaba completamente decidida, lucharía por la peliazul hasta el final.

-yumi-chan?- .La dulce voz de la rubia la saco de sus firmes pensamientos.

-hola sei- la saludo, acercándose a ella.

La ex rosa noto aquel cortante saludo, pero decidió no decir nada sobre ello.

-que sorpresa mas agradable me has dado yumi-chan! pasa, siéntate como en tu casa- la insito a entrar.

La joven de coletas asintió. Ya en el departamento de sei, comenzaron a platicar sobre el colegio, los exámenes y esas cosas. Aunque la rubia sospechaba que esa charla solo era un relleno, estaba más que segura que la pequeña tenia que decirle algo importante.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que la rubia decidió opacar su duda.

-dime yumi-chan…a que has venido realmente? Tienes algo que decirme verdad?- le pregunto, astutamente, mientras se acomodaba mas cerca de ella en su cómodo sofá.

Yumi se quedo callada unos momentos, para luego reincorporarse un poco y tomar sutilmente la calida mejilla de su nueva amante.

-eres muy buena sabes? cuando te conocí por primera ves, solo pensé que eras una persona que bromeaba y jugaba con los demás, pero luego me di cuenta, con el paso del tiempo, de que tienes un corazón tan frágil…que podría romperse en cualquier momento, un corazón que merece ser amado…- empezó a decirle, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la atontada joven.

-de alguna forma, en mi propio ser comenzaron a formarse unos sentimientos muy extraños, quería proteger a toda costa ese sensible corazón que posees, sin embargo…no fui capas de hacerlo, por el contrario…te lastime mas que nadie…verdad? Inclusive más que…Shiori- finalizo, abandonando el rostro de la joven.

La rubia observo como la pequeña retenía las lágrimas. Sonrió, para luego atraerla hacia si y abrazarla protectora mente.

-por que la has nombrado justo ahora, ella ya no me importa, ni tampoco me importa que me hayas lastimado, porque ahora te tengo aquí…conmigo, de la forma que siempre soñé tenerte…yumi-chan- explico, casi en un susurro.

Yumi ya no pudo retener mas sus dolorosas lagrimas, se sumió en el pecho de la joven y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Quería tanto a aquella joven que se encontraba ahí, protegiéndola, pero sabía muy bien que el amor que sentía por Sei, era muy diferente al que siente por Sachiko. Aquel fue su fatal error, no notar esa diferencia tan importante.

La rubia la reincorporo un poco, y le seco las lágrimas. La pequeña la observo perpleja, para luego comenzar a acercarse sutilmente hacia sus labios, rozarlos e unirlos finalmente.

Al separarse, yumi quedo cabizbaja, aun derramando lagrimas -arigatou…por todo- soltó de la nada.

Sei abrió sus ojos de par en par -por que…me agradeces?- pregunto, comenzando a asustarse.

La joven de coletas finalmente se digno a mirarla. La rubia se asusto al ver su sonrisa, si…aquella sonrisa que ocultaba mucha culpa y tristeza.

-no…yumi-chan…no!- grito, volviéndola a abrazar fuertemente, deduciendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

La pequeña no le devolvió el abrazo, solo siguió escuchando las hirientes palabras que sei soltaba, que casualmente eran las que ella misma debería decir.

-no puedes dejarme…no ahora, como puedes hacerme esto yumi-chan? corresponderme para luego abandonarme…acaso soy un juguete para ti o que? respondeme por favor…- le suplico, reforzando el abrazo.

-lo siento- hablo por fin -de veras…lo lamento tanto, tome una decisión tan importante aun estando confundida…y aquí están las consecuencias, no te impediré que me odies, es lo que merezco…lo sé-.

Sei se separo de la joven, quedando frente a frente, ambas emanaban hirientes lágrimas.

-me estas diciendo…que realmente amas a sachiko? y que volverás con ella luego de lo que le hiciste!- expreso, ya enojada.

Yumi solo asintió -lo siento, de todas formas…sachiko me ha rechazado también y piensa casarse con Suguru-san pero aun así…aun así…- se quedo en silencio.

-aun así que?- pregunto la rubia.

La joven de coletas se seco las lagrimas y la miro fijamente -pienso luchar por ella, entiendo que haya dejado de amarme por lo que hice…pero si no lo intento…si no intento recuperarla, me sentiré vacía toda la vida- finalizo, para luego ponerse de pie.

La ex rosa se quedo en silencio, se tapo el rostro con su mano, odiaba que la pequeña la viera llorar.

-nunca me amaste verdad?- se animo a preguntar, sabiendo que la respuesta le haría mucho mas daño del que ya había recibido.

Yumi se acerco a ella para quedar frente a frente -te equivocas, te ame…te amo…pero es un tipo de amor diferente, hasta que perdí a mi onee-sama me di cuenta de eso, lo siento Sei, lo siento tanto…- se disculpo nuevamente, abrazando a la joven.

La rubia, se alejo del abrazo y la observo con odio -te detesto...yumi-chan…- expreso sus sentimientos, destruyendo el corazón de la pequeña.

Esta solamente sonrió -lo sé, detestame todo lo que quieras…es lo que merezco- acepto la joven.

Sei con impotencia, agarro del cuello a la rosa roja y juntos sus labios con los de ella.

Yumi solo se dejo besar. Era un beso tan lleno de pasión y dolor, pero ambas sabían, que este seria el último.

Luego de unos largos segundos, la ex rosa desprendió lentamente sus labios, para luego quedársele observando, tristemente.

-vete…- le ordeno, volteándose.

La joven de coletas, observó con mucho dolor, la espalda de la joven, esta temblada, de rabia e impotencia.

-si…adiós sei- se despidió, saliendo lentamente de su departamento, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se disculpo nuevamente -lo siento…-.

Dejando sola y abandonada a la rubia. Esta callo de rodillas y golpeo fuertemente el suelo.

-maldición…maldición!- .sus lagrimas no podían detenerse, destruyeron su corazón…por segunda vez.

-será que acaso…mi destino es sufrir?- se dijo, sonriendo doloridamente.

Yumi caminaba hacia su casa, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Se odiaba, se sentía despreciable, acababa de perder a su mejor amiga, a una de sus personas mas queridas.

La pequeña se paro en seco y alzo su cabeza, observando la profundidad de la noche.

Sonrió para si *a pesar de todo…Sei y yo…fuimos amantes, y eso…me hizo muy feliz* pensó, valorando el amor y la protección que la joven le entrego.

Si, es verdad, amaba a Sei, sin embargo, debía dejarla atrás, ahora era el momento de luchar por el verdadero amor de su vida, por Ogasawara Sachiko.

* * *

sei...seeeeii ); pobrecita, siempre sufriendo, pero era de esperarse no?.

perdon por la tardansa, estuve un poco ocupada con el trabajo y todas esas. pero VOLVI! por mas (;

se acerca el finaaal, me alegra que les guste tanto la historia, es mi 2 fic, y pense que no iba a tener mucho reiting sinceramente jajaja, en fin.

nos vemos en el prox cap! sayoo


	14. Extorsión

**Extorsión**

Suguru Kashiwagi…ese es mi oponente ahora, pero como hacer que sachiko cambie de opinión acerca del casamiento?.

Una joven de coletas trataba de encontrar una solución al problema que ella misma había creado. Al menos su mente ahora se encontraba más lucida…sin embargo, los problemas no parecían querer terminar.

-fukusawa? Fukusawa?- la voz de su profesora la saco de sus pensamientos.

-presente!- dijo casi en un grito la despistada pequeña, levantándose de su asiento.

La profesora levanto una ceja, y las risas no tardaron en aparecer.

-a estado muy despistada últimamente señorita, quizás deba visitar a la directora, no cree?- la amenazo.

Yumi solo atino a sentarse y agachar la cabeza. La clase continúo su rumbo, hasta que por fin el timbre sonó.

Se levanto de su asiento, desganada, y se dirigió lentamente hacia la mansión de las rosas.

Al entrar, solo se encontró con touko, que resulto un gran alivio para la rosa roja.

-y? alguna novedad?- inquirió su sour, sentándose a su lado.

Yumi la miro con tristeza -he terminado con sei, no de la mejor manera…pero era de esperarse- comenzó a explicar.

-y ahora? trataras de recuperar a sachiko verdad?- soltó, con un dejo de dolor.

-si, aunque…no se como, conozco a onee-sama muy bien, cuando su caparazón de orgullo la cubre por completo…es poco probable que vuelva a cambiar, es decir…-.

-entiendo- la corto touko -pero aun así, debes intentarlo…no puedes dejar que todo termine de esta manera-.

La pequeña le dedico una mirada llena de agradecimiento, su sour siempre la apoyaba en todo momento, sabiendo que no se merecía tal apoyo.

Touko le sonrió, sin embargo, aquella sonrisa escondía mucha tristeza. Yumi se hacia la indiferente ante eso, pero después de todo…aquella joven era su sour, y conocía perfectamente el interior de su alma, quizás…inclusive su máximo secreto.

-touko-chan…por que te haces esto?- pregunto, conociendo la respuesta.

Su sour no contesto, solo se quedo observando los castaños ojos de su onee-sama.

Antes de poder siquiera contestar, la puerta se abrió.

La primera en entrar fue Rei, con Yoshino por supuesto, luego Shimako y su adorada Noriko, y por último…

-Sachiko- susurro yumi.

La peliazul la saludo sin siquiera mirarla, paso a su lado y se sentó.

Yumi sonrió para si *así que ahora me va a evitar? genial…* pensó.

Todas se encontraban trabajando en silencio, el ambiente se sentía muy pesado, inclusive para las demás rosas que no entendían muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

De la nada, un celular comenzó a sonar, provocando que las rosas voltearan hacia su dueña.

-yumi, no es tu celular?- la despertó de su transe, su sour.

-ah si! gomen chicas, olvide apagarlo- se disculpo con una sonrisa, para después levantarse rápidamente de su asiento y salir de la sala.

Sachiko observo muy bien sus movimientos, se preguntaba quien la llamaría a estas horas, pero al imaginarse la persona que podría ser, choco los dientes con rabia.

-hola?- atendió por fin la pequeña.

-yumi, soy yo, yuki- respondió su hermano -escucha, lamento llamarte tan temprano, pero…hay alguien que desea verte- comenzó a decir rápidamente, parecía nervioso.

-eh? quien?- pregunto, curiosa.

-bueno…solo ven a la entrada de tu escuela y lo entenderás- sin más que decir, corto la llamada.

La pequeña se quedo perpleja, aun sosteniendo el celular.

-yumi? que sucedió?- Touko la sorprendió por detrás, dejando entreabierta la puerta.

-eeh…yo…debo irme un rato, me cubres?- le imploro, poniendo una de sus caras mas graciosas.

-si…pero a donde iras?- pregunto su sour, comenzando a preocuparse.

-eso quisiera saber…- respondió su onee-sama, comenzando a bajar las escaleras, para luego salir de la mansión.

Touko se quedo unos segundos parada, tratando de calmarse. No podía parecer inquieta, sino las demás lo notarían.

Entro de nuevo a la sala. Al instante sintió como una mirada interrogativa se posaba en ella, evidentemente era la de sachiko.

La joven de coletas llego a la entrada principal, y allí estaba yuki.

Comenzó a acercarse a el, pero se detuvo en seco, al notar la figura masculina que se encontraba al lado de su hermano.

El joven solo sonrió conquistadoramente y la saludo -hola yumi-chan, a pasado tiempo-.

Yumi ahogo un grito -su…su…suguru-san! que demonios haces aquí?- pregunto inmediatamente.

Kashiwagi rió sutilmente -vaya, no me esperaba un reencuentro tan amoroso de tu parte- bromeo, acercándose a ella, y acariciando sus coletas.

La rosa roja rápidamente se alejo del agarre, y miro a yuki con odio.

-me puedes explicar que significa esto?- lo interrogo.

Su hermano solo se poso detrás del joven, incitándolo a que le explique.

-pues veras yumi-chan, le pedí a yuki que te llamara para poder verte, ya que si yo lo hacia…obviamente te ibas a negar…o no?- hablo astutamente, volviendo a acercársele.

Yumi lo miro desconfiada -y…que es lo que quieres? acaso has venido a invitarme a tu casamiento? porque no pienso ir- dijo, a la defensiva.

Suguru al escuchar aquello, se torno serio. Acto que sorprendió a ambos hermanos.

-la verdad, solo me daba curiosidad el hecho de que…sachiko inesperadamente decidiera casarse conmigo- comenzó a decir -simplemente deseo saber…que le has hecho para que desee tal cosa?- finalizo.

Yumi rió -parece que te importa mucho tu primita verdad? pues lo que sucedió no es de tu incumbencia-.

Yuki observaba la situación con temor. Sin embargo el otro joven permanecía apacible.

-si me importa? por supuesto que si, la quiero mucho, pero supongo que ya conoces mis… preferencias verdad?- pregunto, mientras acercaba a yuki y lo tomaba de la barbilla.

La pequeña se paralizo -yuki, acaso tu eres…?-.

-no!- negó inmediatamente su hermano -es él…el que me acosa!-.

Kashiwagi rió nuevamente -como sea, no deseo casarme sabes? solo lo hago por el dinero, pero lo que he venido a decirte es que…a pesar de todo, no permitiré que arruines nuestra boda, ya le has hecho demasiado daño a mi sa-chan- dijo, enfatizando aquel apodo.

Yumi sonrió irónicamente -ja, tu no eres el indicado para decirme eso suguru-san- se defendió.

El silencio adorno el lugar, pero no duro mucho, suguru se dio media vuelta con intención de irse, y le recordó -te lo repito…no arruines nuestra boda-.

Y sin mas que decir, se alejo de allí, arrastrando a yuki con el.

La pequeña, paralizada, se apoyo contra el paredón de la entrada y alzo la mirada.

Tenia ganas de llorar, de alguna forma, antes de hablar con kashiwagi, tenia la esperanza de que este la apoyara para reconciliarse con sachiko…como siempre -pero sigilosamente- hacia.

-suguru, por que le dijiste tales cosas? ese no era nuestro plan- comenzó a refregarle el joven fukusawa.

El ex presidente de Hanadera, suspiro -aun eres muy pequeño para entenderlo…pero ella debe luchar por la persona que ama, si logra superar este obstáculo…se ganara a sachiko- explico tranquilamente.

Yuki lo miro con enfado *muy pequeño eh?* pensó, guardándose los insultos.

Yumi no reaccionaba, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

-esto…no debería estar pasando…mierda-.

-ese no es un vocabulario adecuado para una señorita no crees?- pregunto una dulce voz.

La pequeña giro rápidamente la cabeza, reconociendo aquella tonada.

Sin embargo, solo se quedo observándola…si, a su hermosa onee-sama.

-que ha pasado? quien te llamo?- inquirió la ojiazul, acercándose a su sour.

-realmente quieres saberlo?- hablo por fin, la aludida.

Sachiko se poso a su lado, descansándose también en la amplia pared.

-no- contesto secamente.

La joven de coletas la miro de reojo -no te preocupes…no era Sei- soltó, sin percatarse de la gravedad del comentario.

La peliazul la miro con enfado -y que me importa si era ella? me lo aclaras como si yo fuese tu…-.

-novia?- la corto la pequeña, adivinando lo que diría.

Su onee-sama se quedo sin habla, y desvió la mirada rápidamente. Por su parte, yumi la observaba apaciblemente, con una triste sonrisa.

Todo había cambiado, se dio cuenta de ello, pero…no podía perder las esperanzas…no después de todo el sufrimiento que provoco. Si, suena ilógico, pero ese sufrimiento, no seria en vano. Recuperaría todo lo que perdió por su estupidez.

-volvemos?- soltó de repente yumi.

La peliazul la miro confundida -eh? a que te refie…-.

-si volvemos a la mansión? ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y el festival esta muy cerca, tenemos mucho trabajo- explico rápidamente, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior del colegio.

Sachiko solo asintió, observo el lento caminar de su sour, y la siguió.

*te recuperare…ya lo verás* pensó la joven de coletas, con una positiva sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

aca dejo otro cap de marimite (: si ya se, tarde un poco, pasa que ultimamente no ando muy inspirada, COLAPSÉ.

pero como ven, VOLVI, asi que bueno, despues me dicen si les gusto (;

nos vemos en el prox cap! besosss


	15. Festival

**Festival**

Las semanas siguieron pasando, acercándose el día del festival.

Yumi en todo ese tiempo, hablaba lo justo y necesario con su onee-sama, la relación entre ellas continuaba fría y distante.

En la mansión de las rosas, la pequeña castaña y su sour, conversaban alegremente, sachiko por su parte continuaba inmersa en su trabajo.

Rei y yoshino peleaban por una tontería para variar, mientras shimako y noriko entablaban una conversación alegre.

*la graduación será después del festival…también mi aniversario de "hermanas" con sachiko, pero lo que mas me preocupa es…*.

-yumi! te estoy hablando! acaso no me escuchas?- le dijo casi en un grito su sour.

-oh, lo siento touko-chan, estaba un poco…perdida en mis pensamientos…- comenzó a decir, mirando de reojo a su onee-sama.

La joven de coletas juro ver a la peliazul correspondiendo su mirada, pero solo por unos segundos.

El silencio inundo aquella habitación, era la hora del descanso. Sachiko se acerco a la ventana y se apoyo en esta, pensativa.

La pequeña observo el triste semblante de su onee-sama y con mucho valor decidió acercarse a ella, pero al hacerlo, noto como esta cambiaba su actitud de repente.

-chicas, debo salir un momento, ya regreso- y sin mas que decir, la ojiazul salio de la sala.

-a donde crees que ira?- inquirió yumi.

-quieres ir a ver?- le pregunto touko, con una picara sonrisa en su rostro.

En la salida de la escuela, una elegante joven observaba con resignación el rostro de su futuro esposo.

-a que has venido, suguru-san?- le cuestiono, con una mirada fulminante.

Este solo atino a reir -sa-chan, dentro de poco serás mi esposa…no crees que deberíamos llevarnos mejor?-.

La peliazul, desvió su mirada hacia el suelo -si, tienes razón, de todos modos…a que se debe tu visita?- indagó nuevamente.

Kashiwagi se acerco mas a ella -por el casamiento, nuestros padres han adelantado la fecha, parece que están muy entusiasmados por la boda- comenzó a explicar, sin perder su vanidosa sonrisa.

-a-adelantado? para que día?-.

-luego del festival, será este sábado, no estas feliz? por fin nos casaremos, como habíamos prometido…hace ya mucho tiempo- finalizo, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la ahora, desentendida sachiko.

-pero…es muy pronto! yo…aun no estoy preparada- .La peliazul comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sabia que había tomado aquella decisión por puro impulso…y mas que nada, para olvidarse de yumi, pero realmente se estaba arrepintiendo.

-pero que dices? acaso no fuiste tu la que finalmente acepto esto del casamiento? te estas arrepintiendo? o será que…aun amas a yumi?- pregunto, posando su firme mirada en la descolocada joven.

*si aun amo a yumi? pero que pregunta mas estúpida…* pensó, sonriendo para si, tristemente.

-sa-chan…-.

-de acuerdo, entonces…el sábado nos casaremos- respondió, finalmente.

Surugu observo el triste semblante de la ojiazul.

-ja…nunca cambiaras sa-chan, tu orgullo siempre esta por encima de todo…honestamente pensé que yumi-chan te había liberado de aquello, pero…parece que me equivoque- hablo, tornando su mirada seductora por una melancólica.

La joven se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras proviniendo de aquel hombre, sin embargo, no dijo nada, solo atino a sonreír forzadamente.

-de todos modos, espero que sea una linda boda, somos la pareja perfecta, no crees?- la animo.

-sinceramente no lo creo- bromeo sachiko, sonriendo un poco.

-ja ja, bueno, con su permiso…me retiro- se despidió, haciendo una reverencia -hasta el sábado…-.

El joven desapareció de la vista de la rosa roja, dejándola con un amargo sabor en la boca.

-yumi…estas bien?- pregunto su sour, tomando su mano.

-tan pronto…se casaran tan pronto! que voy a poder hacer hasta el sábado? es imposible…que dentro de tan poco tiempo sachiko cambie de opinión…mierda!- se desespero la pequeña.

Ambas habían escuchado toda la conversación. Touko observo como su onee-sama reprimía las lágrimas de impotencia, y la abrazo fuertemente.

-no…aun hay tiempo yumi, no puedes resignarte! tu…estas destinada a estar con sachiko, y ella aun…te ama…no importa lo que diga, lo sé- trato de convencerla.

-touko-chan…me siento tan sola, sin ella…no puedo…simplemente…-.

-lo sé…lo sé…- siguió calmándola, reforzando el abrazo y besando tiernamente su cabellera.

Yumi reacciono al sentir el cariño, y levanto su cabeza que se encontraba hundida en el pecho de su sour.

-lo siento touko-chan…se que tu también estas sufriendo…- soltó, comenzando a derramar sus reprimidas lagrimas.

-eh? a que te refieres?- pregunto, asustada.

Su onee-sama solo le respondió con su mirada llena de dolor y pena.

Touko al notarla, le dio un vuelco el corazón, después de todo yumi no era tan distraída, sabia bien lo que sucedía en el interior de su sour.

-estoy bien…- respondió, con una lamentable sonrisa -mientras tu seas feliz…yo estaré bien…- finalizo.

En la casa de los fukusawa, una joven de coletas se encontraba pensativa en su cuarto.

*he lastimado a tanta gente…sachiko, sei…touko-chan…como pude haber sido tan cruel?*.

Las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer, sentía como si su pecho se partiese en dos, como podía el amor…hacer tanto daño?.

-que es lo que debo hacer?- se pregunto, caminando lentamente hacia su escritorio, y posando su mirada en aquella tan famosa foto, de ella y la peliazul.

Sonrió un poco al verla, recordando todos los momentos felices y tristes que paso con su onee-sama.

"yumi, aceptas ser mi sour?" -sachiko…- la nombro, al escuchar claramente ese recuerdo en su mente.

"una cita? me parece una idea genial, cuando?" -siempre aceptaste todos mis caprichos…-

"yumi…eres tu? acaso estoy soñando?" -aquellas lágrimas que derramaste aquel día…siempre las atesoré-.

"pase lo que pase, tu siempre serás mi linda hermanita menor" -sachiko…sachiko…sachiko!-.

La joven de coletas se aferro a aquella foto, abrazándola doloridamente, sus lágrimas continuaban emanando de sus castaños ojos, no podía detenerlas.

-te hice tanto daño…a ti…a la persona que mas aprecio y amo, como pude lastimarte tanto…no te merezco, realmente…no te merezco…pero…-.

La pequeña observo la foto nuevamente, sintiendo como de la mismísima nada surgía una pequeña esperanza.

-pero…no voy a perderte- se dijo, seriamente, secándose las lagrimas.

El festival de fin de año llego, todos parecían pasarla realmente bien, visitando los puestos de comida y juegos que había organizado cada club.

Las jovenes bailaban felizmente alrededor de una gran flama, exactamente igual a otros años.

Pero no solo eso se repetía, sino también la postura de la joven castaña. Esta se encontraba sentada, sola, admirando aquel baile, con una melancólica mirada.

*onee-sama, esta vez…no vendrás por mi, verdad?* pensó, amargamente.

En otro lugar desolado de la escuela, una ojiazul se encontraba frente a la virgen Maria.

-maria-sama…que debo hacer?-.

-creo que sabes lo que tienes que hacer- hablo una voz conocida, detrás de ella.

Sachiko se dio vuelta, y observo unos rizos rubios, revoloteando libremente con el viento.

-Sei…que haces aquí?- pregunto, comenzando a enfadarse -si viniste por yumi, ella esta en…- se detuvo un momento, al intuir donde estaría.

Su rostro formo una mueca de dolor inmediato. La rubia por su parte la observaba en silencio, con odio y dolor al mismo tiempo.

-no he venido por ella, sino por ti- dijo al fin.

La peliazul se sorprendió al escuchar aquello -por que…?-.

-yumi termino conmigo, mejor dicho…no se si alguna vez fuimos algo o si realmente me amo, pero hay algo que debes entender sachiko, ella no deseo hacer lo que te hizo, simplemente…sintió lastima por mi- comenzó a explicar, con un tono desconsolado.

-pero que dices…yumi no es esa clase de persona!- le contradijo.

-si lo es, es tan pura y cristalina, ella solo quiso hacerme feliz…al menos un poco, pero no pensó en las consecuencias-.

Sachiko se quedo en silencio, petrificada.

-tu sabes como es, ella…simplemente es capas de rechazar su propia felicidad por el solo hecho de brindarle un poco de alegría a la gente, por eso…te sacrifico por mi, no porque me quisiera mas…sino mas bien por…mi pasado- siguió explicando, mirándola fijamente.

-tu…pasado?- repitió, consternada.

Sei desvió la mirada -por eso…no puedes dejarla ir! Yumi realmente te ama, y se arrepiente de lo que hizo-.

La joven la miro con enojo -eso no es verdad, yumi me engaño…me traiciono, me lastimo…no puedo perdonarla…no puedo- dijo, apretando con fuerza los puños.

-pero debes hacerlo! además, acaso no recuerdas que tu también le hiciste daño al principio?-.

La ojiazul se paralizo al recordar como se le confesó a su pequeña, aquel día en su casa.

-tu no deseas casarte con ese maldito engreído! el no te ama, en cambio yumi-chan…ella…NO A PASADO NI UN SOLO DIA SIN PENSAR EN TI!- dijo ya en un grito, la rubia.

Sachiko abrió grande los ojos. Acaso eso era verdad? realmente podía volver a confiar en su sour? Podrían empezar de nuevo?.

-yo…-.

-si no puedes entender lo que ella siente, lo que sufrió…lo que sufrimos…no tienes derecho a tenerla- la corto -sin embargo…por su bien, quiero que sea feliz, y si solo contigo puede serlo, yo me haré a un lado, ya no…debería existir en esta historia- finalizo, volteándose, y dejando caer unas pequeñas lagrimas. Para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

La joven rosa, se quedo inmóvil en su lugar *yumi…yumi!* la nombro en sus pensamientos, y ya sin aguantar su propio pesar, cayó de rodillas al suelo, y le regalo sus lagrimas a la virgen.

Yumi seguía sentada en aquel solitario lugar, cuando de repente sintió una calida mano sobre su hombro.

Con esperanza, volteo rápidamente, y se encontró con el rostro de su sour.

-touko-chan…-.

Al escuchar su triste tono de voz, sonrió forzosamente -que sucede? esperabas a otra persona?- adivino la astuta joven, sentándose a su lado.

La pequeña sonrió -claro que no-.

-mientes, se que esperabas a sachiko…- intuyo sus pensamientos.

Yumi se quedo en silencio un momento, hasta que decidió mirarla -tu harías cualquier cosa por mi verdad?- pregunto.

Touko nisiquiera vaciló -si-.

-por que estas enamorada de mi, verdad?-.

-si-. Afirmo nuevamente su sour.

Su onee-sama la observo unos segundos, sin cambiar su semblante, para luego volver su mirada a la gran fogata.

El silencio inundo de nuevo el lugar. Ambas no pronunciaban palabra alguna, sin embargo, por dentro, la inevitable tristeza las invadía.

-yumi- la llamo de repente.

Esta solo atino a mirarle, emanando pequeñas lagrimas.

-baka, te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por mi, yo…solo quiero que seas feliz, ese es mi único deseo- confesó, limpiándole aquellas cristalinas gotas.

-touko-chan…arigatou…-.

Su onee-sama, acaricio la mano de su sour, que aun se encontraba en su rostro, y se acerco lentamente hacia sus labios.

-ontoni…arigatou…- le agradeció nuevamente, plantándole un pequeño beso.

La joven solo se dejo llevar, cerro apaciblemente sus ojos, y le correspondió. El beso fue corto, pero lleno de agradecimiento.

Al separarse, su sour le sonrió -ve por ella, es lo único que tienes que hacer- le ordenó.

Yumi, asintió levemente, se levanto con intenciones de irse, pero no antes sin dirigirle una hermosa sonrisa.

Touko observo, con inmensa tristeza, como su onee-sama se dirigía corriendo hacia a algún lugar, buscando al amor de su vida, si…a Sachiko.

* * *

oh si! al fin actualize! hoy la inspiracion fue mayor a otros dias...se notó?

en fin, queda solo 1 capitulo de Celos, de verdad agradesco de todo corazon que hayan seguido mi historia hasta esta instancia (: no pensé que iba a llegar tan lejos.

asi que, nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo! sayoo ^^


	16. Inevitable I

Inevitable I

Sachiko continuaba de rodillas, emanando pequeñas lagrimas. Le dolía tanto el hecho de no poder tener a su pequeña, tan solo por su tonto orgullo.

Yumi corría desesperadamente hacia donde se encontraba su onee-sama. Estaba segura de si misma, esta vez, le diría todo lo que siente, absolutamente todo, ya no había nada que ocultar.

Llego hasta la estatua de la virgen maria, y allí se encontraba sachiko, aun arrodillada.

Yumi se le quedo observando, parecía como si estuviese rogando...implorando por algo, a la gran salvadora, Maria-sama.

Tan inmersa estaba que no escucho los pasos de yumi acercándose hacia ella, sin embargo al sentir una cálida mano sobre hombro, volteo lentamente, con sus ojos llenos de cristalinas lagrimas.

-onee-sama...- susurro su sour.

La peliazul se perdió en la mirada de la joven de coletas. Tan solo con su voz...sintió una gran tranquilidad, y al mismo tiempo un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Hasta juro sentirlo en su traspasado corazón.

-yumi...viniste...- le dijo, como si hubiera estado esperándola.

-si- contesto con una sonrisa -esta vez soy yo la que ha venido a buscarte...sachiko- finalizo.

La joven se puso de pie al escuchar tal testimonio. Miles de preguntas se filtraban en su mente.

¿qué debía decir ahora? ¿debería escucharla? ¿debería...besarla?.

Yumi sonreía, tan pacíficamente...de una forma tan pura, que la ojiazul no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-sachiko, he venido a entregarte algo...- comenzó a hablar finalmente la pequeña.

Su onee-sama solo la escuchaba en silencio, hasta que por fin pudo modular...pero tan solo una pregunta.

-que es?- intrigo con voz quebrada.

Yumi sonrió aun mas -mi corazón-.

Sachiko abrió sus ojos de par en par -tu...corazón?- repitió, sorprendida.

La pequeña asintió –así es, ahora es todo tuyo...mejor dicho, siempre fue tuyo, y siempre lo será- contesto, mientras en una leve pausa se acercaba mas a ella -así que puedes hacer lo que quieras con el...tómalo o déjalo- culmino, con una desafiante pero segura sonrisa.

La peliazul tenia cada vez mas cerca a su sour, sus ojos se perdieron en los castaños de ella. Aquello que le había dicho, era justamente lo que quería escuchar, y repercutía una y otra vez en sus pensamientos.

-realmente...me darás tu corazón? aunque quisiera destruirlo...me lo darías?- pregunto, acortando aun mas la distancia.

-si, es todo suyo- contesto sin dudar, tomando la mano de sachiko y posándola en su pecho –destrúyelo si es tu deseo-.

La joven, observo su mano en el pecho de la pequeña, y reforzó el agarre, provocando un poco de dolor en su sour.

-entonces...lo destruiré...- afirmó.

-hazlo- dijo tranquilamente la joven, cerrando sus ojos.

Sachiko quedo consternada ante la determinación de su hermana. Sonrió con dolor, solo ella podría provocarle tal sufrimiento.

Desesperada en su propio pesar, tomo a yumi de la cintura y la abrazo fuertemente.

-onee-sama...- soltó inaudiblemente, mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-yumi...por que? Por que me provocas todo este dolor? Todo es por ti! Siempre es por ti! ya no puedo soportarlo...así que por favor detente...- sollozo la peliazul, hundida en el cuello de la castaña.

-sachiko, yo nunca quise provocarte ese dolor que sientes, pero debes entender algo...lo que verdaderamente estas sintiendo...es solo amor, y si sigues negándolo...provocaras mas sufrimiento en ti, por eso...- comenzó a decir la pequeña, para luego separarse un poco del abrazo y tomar con sus manos el rostro de su onee-sama.

-por eso...toma mi corazón, yo curare tus heridas...- finalizo, acercándose mas al rostro de la ojiazul.

Esta se encontraba petrificada, tratando de asimilar todo lo que su pequeña estaba diciendo.

-tomalo sachiko...tomalo...- susurro nuevamente, para luego rozar lentamente sus labios con los de ella.

La peliazul sintió la calidez de yumi en sus labios, y sin resistirse mas, profundizo el beso, hundiéndose en este, explorando cada parte de sus tiernos labios, desahogándose en aquella entrega de puro amor.

Al culminar el beso, sachiko se alejo un poco de la castaña, tratando de reaccionar, ante todo lo dicho y hecho.

Sin embargo no podía, tener a yumi enfrente no ayudaba tampoco, debía alejarse...temía tanto amar de esa forma tan intensa y destructiva.

Pero...eso era lo que definía perfectamente a la peliazul, alguien tan posesiva como ella...podría ocasionar cantidades de pesares en la pequeña, y eso era lo que menos quería...lastimarla...de nuevo? No...no seria capas...o si?.

-sachiko, se exactamente en lo que estas pensando- interrumpió sus pensamientos, una tranquila pero afligida voz -quiero que sepas que amo toda parte de ti...inclusive aquella posesiva y orgullosa, amo que seas así conmigo...amo que me celes, amo que me ames de esa forma...- confesó la pequeña, acariciando levemente el cristalino rostro de la peliazul.

-se que te he hecho un daño irreparable...te he lastimado...a ti, a mi persona mas importante-.

-yumi...- trato de hablar sachiko.

-pero sabiendo eso, aun quiero permanecer a tu lado...lo vez? soy igual de egoísta que tu. Tal como dijo Youko una vez, tu y yo somos sumamente parecidas...por eso entiendo como te sientes...- explico la pequeña, reprimiendo sus lagrimas.

-no...no lo sabes- aclaro la garganta la ojiazul -tu me lastimaste demasiado, al igual que yo a ti, todavía me odias por lo que te hice verdad?- inquirió.

Yumi tan solo negó sutilmente con la cabeza -no, al contrario...sinceramente lo que mas deseo es tenerte de esa forma...tan frágil- respondió, ruborizándose, para luego desviar la mirada.

Sachiko al igual que ella, sintió como un calor se impregnaba de repente en todo su cuerpo, mas en su rostro.

-m-me deseas?- pregunto, dudosa.

La joven de coletas volvió su mirada vergonzosa a los azulados ojos de su bella hermana.

-si...mucho- respondió, con una tonada tímida, mirándola de reojo.

La peliazul profundizo su mirada en la de ella. Tenia tantas ganas de tomar a aquella pequeña personita y hacerla suya.

Yumi observo mas los ojos de sachiko, y noto que habían cambiado. Una nueva mirada lujuriosa emanaban de ellos, al igual que aquel día...

-yumi...me alegra tanto que te sientas igual a mi...- comenzó a decir la joven, acercándose nuevamente a la pequeña y tomando sus hombros -yo también...lo que mas deseo en este momento es...tenerte- continuo, mientras bajaba sus manos y las dirigía al pecho de yumi -sin embargo, puedo confiar en ti? puedo hacerlo? no quiero sufrir mas...-.

La castaña empezó a sentir como sachiko acariciaba lentamente aquella parte, posándose mas en sus pequeños atributos.

-s-sachiko...- suspiro la joven la coletas.

La peliazul arrimo mas su cuerpo al de yumi, provocando cierto roce, y volvió a elevar sus manos, acariciando el suave cabello de su sour, impregnándose en el.

*aaah...yumi...hueles tan bien...sabes tan bien...si sigo así voy a...enloquecer* pensó, desesperadamente.

-no puedo- dijo casi para si, la ojiazul, al despertar de su transe.

Yumi se reincorporo un poco, con temor -que es...lo que no puedes?- pregunto.

Sachiko tomo distancia, y la observo penetrantemente para luego desviar su mirada al suelo.

-tenerte...- respondió, mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla.

La joven de coletas abrió sus ojos enormemente. ¿cómo podía ser? ¿Por que sachiko era tan orgullosa?.

Su onee-sama comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pasando al lado de la pequeña.

Yumi se dio vuelta con furia -sachiko! no escapes!- .Le grito, sin embargo la peliazul continuaba con su camino.

-a que le temes realmente? dímelo!- insistió su sour, esta vez con éxito. Ya que sachiko se

detuvo en seco.

El silencio adorno el lugar, el viento revoloteaba los cabellos de ambas. La peliazul sin moverse de su lugar, tan solo volteo lentamente y respondió -a mi-.

Yumi se estremeció ante aquella respuesta, y mas con la mirada fija y peligrosa de su onee-sama...esa mirada que tan solo ella conocía.

Esta siguió caminando para luego desaparecer. No obstante yumi seguía en su lugar, pensativa.

-entiendo, y ahora...todo de depende de ti sachiko, yo ya no puedo hacer...mas nada- se dijo, mientras comenzaba a caminar al igual que la joven, hacia la salida.

Los días pasaron irremediablemente, y el gran día llego.

-yumi-chan...hoy no se casa sachiko?- pregunto su sour, mientras dejaba una revista de lado.

-si- contesto secamente su onee-sama.

-y no harás nada?- inquirió touko.

-ahora depende de ella...yo ya hice todo lo que pude para convencerla...- contesto con su mirada inmersa en aquella foto que tenia con su onee-sama.

-aun puedes hacer mas no crees?- siguió insistiendo su sour.

Yumi la miro penetrantemente -touko-chan, podrías dejar de hacerte tanto daño?-.

La joven le devolvió su desafiante mirada -soy masoquista- respondió sonriente.

-ooh de veras? entonces eso hace las cosas mas fáciles, quieres que te diga algo que realmente te va a doler?- .Yumi parecía bastante enojada ante la actitud de poker de su sour.

Esta se dio cuenta, pero de todos modos decidió contestar -vamos, dímelo-.

La joven de coletas se acerco a ella y acaricio su rostro. Al instante de hacerlo, su sour pudo notar como sus ojos volvían a emanar aquella amabilidad.

-ojala me hubiera enamorado de ti-.

Touko abrió de par en par sus expresivos ojos -que?- pregunto, insólita.

-lo que escuchaste, seguro...nos hubiéramos ahorrado este sufrimiento, pero...como no fue así...tan solo puedo seguir a tu lado, lo siento- se disculpo honestamente su onee-sama.

La joven tan solo sonrió dolorosamente y contesto –no mientas por favor...pero la verdad es que...si, es una lastima, pero créeme...también soy un poco difícil- dijo, tratando de sonreír.

-eso lo se muy bien- agrego yumi, sonriéndole.

Touko sabia muy bien que yumi no le correspondería, pero mientras pueda seguir al lado de ella, mientras tenga la fuerza...lo haría.

-como sea, vamos, debemos vestirnos, pronto comenzara el casamiento- le recordó su sour.

-ja, como si pudiera olvidarlo- dijo en un susurro, yumi.

En la iglesia donde Suguru y Sachiko se casarían, esta ultima se encontraba en una pequeña habitación, ya con su hermoso y vislumbrante vestido puesto, que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

Se miraba perdidamente al espejo, creyendo imposible lo que estaba por suceder.

-es esto...lo que quiero?- comenzó a decirse -claro que no, como querría esto...? yo solo quiero a...-.

-yumi-chan?- la interrumpió, una voz masculina.

Fuera de la iglesia, yumi y touko se encontraban finamente vestidas, y meditando la entrada.

-entramos?- pregunto dudosa su sour.

-e-espera...tengo que comprar cigarrillos - contesto, bromeando.

-eh? pero si tu no fumas! vamos, ya esta por empezar- insistió, mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-ve tu primero, no te preocupes, entrare en unos minutos- dijo, aun pensativa.

Touko la observo unos segundos, para luego suspirar –de acuerdo, te espero adentro- y sin mas que decir, entro a la iglesia.

Yumi se apoyo contra la pared a meditar.

*ja, meditar que? ya no hay vuelta atrás...verdad?* pensó resignada.

-que haces aquí afuera?- escucho una voz conocida.

Levanto su rostro y observo a unos rubios cabellos.

-Sei...- susurro su nombre.

La nombrada desvió un poco la mirada -quieres? créeme, ayudara- extendió su mano ofreciéndole el cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

La pequeña lo miro con desconfianza, pero decidió tomarlo. Aspiro aquel humo venenoso, y tosió al instante.

-jaja, sabia que sucedería eso, de esta forma nunca mas lo probaras, verdad?- bromeo la rubia.

-claramente no lo haré- rió un poco, recuperándose de aquel espasmo.

-no deberías estar adentro tratando de impedir esta locura?- pregunto, sorprendiéndola.

Esta volvió su mirada al suelo -hice todo lo que pude sei...- explico.

La ex rosa gigantea se irrito al escuchar aquello –siempre dices lo mismo, pero no veo que lo hagas-.

Yumi no dijo nada, tan solo se quedo cabizbaja. La rubia ya mas que enfurecida, la acorralo contra la pared y hablo –ahi adentro esta la persona que mas amas apunto de casarse con otro! Y no vas a hacer nada? Es que acaso no tienes orgullo...si realmente la quieres, ve y detén esto de una vez por todas! Sino...lamentare toda la vida el haberte dejado ir...- confesó la rubia, tomando distancia nuevamente.

Yumi se sorprendió ante las palabras de esta, no obstante, era la iniciativa que necesitaba.

-gracias sei, prometo que nada de lo que sucedió...será en vano- le agradeció, forzando una sonrisa, para luego entrar lentamente a la iglesia, pero no sin antes decirle unas palabras –lo siento sei...de verdad...lo siento-.

-ve...tan solo ve...- susurro la ex rosa, observando su ida y dando una pitada de aquel cigarrillo, que fue besado por yumi.

-suguru-san? Se supone que no puedes verme antes de la ceremonia!- exclamo sachiko, al notar la entrada de este.

-jaja, lo siento, es solo que quería verte antes que todos...vaya...estas preciosa- dijo acercándose a ella.

-no, no lo estoy...todo esto es una farsa...como podría estarlo?- se pregunto, volviendo su mirada a su reflejo.

Suguru se poso a su lado y la tomo de los hombros -sa-chan...has recapacitado?- inquirió.

Esta lo miro confundida -a que te refieres?-.

-tu sabes a que me refiero...no es necesario casarnos si tu no lo deseas...porque se que es así, aun no entiendo por que estas aquí- siguió hablando, astutamente el joven.

Sachiko guardo silencio, mientras escuchaba a su prometido.

-puedes detener esto sachiko, deja de temerte a ti misma. Yumi te ama como nadie nunca lo hara, y tu la amas a ella, deja tu orgullo y tus miedos de lado...y ve con ella- finalizo.

La peliazul sin poder retenerlo mas, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Suguru entristecido, la abrazo tratando de consolarla.

-yumi...yumi!- nombraba a la pequeña dentro de su llanto.

Fuera de la habitación, la joven nombrada buscaba a sachiko desesperadamente.

-mierda, donde estará la habitación de la novia?- maldijo, recorriendo un enorme pasillo.

Hasta que en un momento observo una puerta diferente a las demás.

-esta debe ser!- se dijo, pero antes de abrirla, suspiro largamente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

*bien...aquí vamos* pensó, para luego abrir lentamente la puerta.

Al ver a las personas que se encontraban dentro, la pequeña se paralizo.

Aquella imagen, kashiwagi y sachiko...abrazados...no podía ser real...no podía.

-sa...chiko- dijo audiblemente, ante su sorpresa.

La peliazul al escuchar aquella voz tan especial, se reincorporo.

-yumi?- la nombro, para luego sonreír felizmente.

Esta no se movía de su lugar, quería llorar, debía salir de ahí a como de lugar.

-yu...- la ojiazul se percato de la situación en la que los había encontrado, se paralizo, y temió lo peor al instante.

-sachiko...entiendo...ya no hay lugar para mi verdad?- hablo su consternada sour.

-Yumi! Espera! No es lo que parece!- comenzó a decir al borde de los nervios, separándose de suguru.

-si es lo que parece, ya que...se van a casar- se cegó la pequeña.

-yumi-chan escucha! Sachiko solo te quiere a ti!- intervino el joven.

-callate! nunca te he soportado sabes? eres tan engreído, al igual que tu!- la señalo a su onee-sama -espero que...sean muy felices- y sin mas que decir, salió corriendo de allí, emanando pequeñas lagrimas.

-espera! Yumi!- la peliazul trato de correr tras ella, pero algo la detuvo.

-sueltame suguru!- grito, tratando de safarse del agarre.

-escuchame, si no la recuperas...jamás te lo perdonare. Yumi es una persona muy valiosa...no la dejes ir- le dijo, para luego soltarla.

Sachiko, sorprendida por sus palabras, le sonrió agradecida y salió en busca de su sour.

La joven de coletas corría hacia la salida de la iglesia, aquella escena daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez.

De repente escucho como touko la llamaba, pero no se detuvo, salió de la iglesia finalmente, y se dirigió hacia el colegio. Solo había un lugar que podía tranquilizarla.

-yumi...- susurro touko, para luego observar como toda la gente dirigía la mirada hacia una princesa vestida de blanco.

-sachiko!- le grito su prima, sin embargo tampoco obtuvo respuesta, esta corría aun mas rápido que la pequeña.

Al unir todas las piezas se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, y sonrió para si.

Las rosas se acercaron a touko, preocupas. Ella solo las miro, pero nada salió de sus labios, mas que su permanente sonrisa.

*espero que seas feliz...yumi*.

Sachiko continuaba corriendo, había perdido de vista a yumi, pero suponía donde debería estar.

Sonrió, después de mucho tiempo una sonrisa verdadera emano de sus labios. Lo acontecido la despertó, estaba segura, siempre lo estuvo, necesitaba a yumi...amaba a yumi, y tenia que recuperarla.

*al carajo el pasado!* maldijo por primera vez, una refinada princesa.


	17. Inevitable II

**Inevitable II**

Yumi continuaba corriendo, su mente se encontraba absolutamente en blanco, solo su instinto podía guiarla.

Sachiko la seguía, al contrario de esta, con los pensamientos claros. Tan solo rezaba para que yumi entendiera sus sentimientos.

*cuando fue la ultima vez que escape de esta forma?* logro formular un pensamiento finalmente la pequeña.

*si...lo recuerdo, aquel día la lluvia recorría todo mi cuerpo...estaba tan triste, sentía mi corazón destrozado...por eso es que...escapé, y corrí a los brazos de Sei, lastimando nuevamente a sachiko...por que soy así? Por que me parezco tanto a ella?*

La joven de coletas llego finalmente al colegio, ya que estaba anocheciendo, no se encontraba nadie por los alrededores.

Deshizo su rápido caminar, por uno lento y sin vida...dirigiéndose a aquel lugar tan especial para ella...y cierta persona, el invernadero.

-yumi...yumi...- decía su nombre, una agitada princesa, buscando el paradero de su sour.

Como si el pasado retornara al presente, una pequeña gota cayo sobre el rostro de la peliazul. Esta alzo la cabeza y observo como el cielo comenzaba a emanar pequeñas lagrimas.

Sonrió al sentir el frió de las gotas sobre su cuerpo, se sentía viva nuevamente.

Ya dentro de su lugar secreto, yumi se sentó en un banquito que se encontraba ahí, y desvió su mirada hacia unas rosas chinensis que la habían acompañado desde su entrada a aquella escuela.

Sin saber por que, desde que empezó su primer año, aquella rosa le dio mucha curiosidad, tenia algo especial...además de su delicioso aroma.

Al poco tiempo se entero de la existencia de las "rosas" es decir del Yamayurikai.

Aun así, no le interesaban tales cosas como resaltar...y el consejo estudiantil. Hasta llego a pensar que se sentía encerrada en aquella escuela, al igual que Sei en su momento.

Pero un día...la vio...a la verdadera y futura Rosa Chinensis, a...Ogasawara Sachiko.

No solo le atrajo por su espléndida belleza y delicadeza...aun no podría explicar bien el motivo, pero...algo le llamo la atención de esa joven, parecía tan ensimismada en su mundo, tal cual ella. Se identifico tan solo con verla, y comenzó a admirarla.

Pero la pregunta es...¿por qué admirar a alguien que es exactamente igual a ti? Simplemente se cegó. Sachiko no se mostraba tal cual era...y eso lo descubrió con el tiempo, no obstante...yumi llego a amarla cuando descubrió a la verdadera Chinensis, a aquella alma tan solitaria y desconsolada...tan frágil...

Increíblemente pensó, que incluso podría llegar a protegerla, resultando al revez, ya que la peliazul siempre habia estado para ella. Quizás no lo supo valorar en su momento...

Sachiko llego finalmente al invernadero, pudo vislumbrar claramente la silueta de yumi. Se encontraba tan pensativa...al igual que el día que la vio por primera vez...en la ceremonia de los de 1º año.

Fijo su mirada en ella inmediatamente, parecía tan apartada de las demás chicas, sin darse cuenta un pensamiento comenzó a fluir por su mente *es parecida a mi*.

Tal vez fue el destino...o quizás todo lo contrario, pero le toco justamente a ella darle el rosario a su futura sour.

Al instante que la miro a los ojos, supo que aquella personita seria la indicada para ser su hermana menor. Pero al mismo tiempo, temía sobre eso...podría ser una onee-sama lo suficientemente buena para ella?.

Poco después, un día de primavera...la vio nuevamente, se encontraba rezando frente a Maria-sama, su semblante era tan tranquilo, le transmitió mucha paz. Tenia que acercarse, debía buscar una excusa para hablarle, pero sin perder su elegancia.

Así fue, se acerco lentamente a la consternada yumi, y acomodo su moño tiernamente. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, allí fue cuando sachiko sonrió amablemente por primera vez.

Luego de eso sucedieron muchas cosas, para luego terminar como sour's. Se sentía tan bien al lado de yumi, tan libre. La pequeña le había mostrado tantas cosas que desconocía...el mundo real podría decirse.

El tiempo paso...y simplemente...

*me enamore de ella...*

La peliazul comenzó a caminar firmemente hacia la puerta de aquel lugar.

Yumi era su mundo, su vida...no podía dejarla ir tan solo por su tonto orgullo. Ambas cometieron errores fatales, pero simplemente porque no sabían como corresponder tanto cariño mutuo. Finalmente lo entendió, era eso...pasión, miedo, obsesión, Celos...todo eso y mas...era el vivo testigo de lo que sienten la una por la otra.

-amor- se dijo a si misma, abriendo la puerta del invernadero.

La pequeña alzo la vista desganada, y la vio.

-onee-sama...estas...-.

-empapada, si- bromeo.

-eso no...digo...por que estas aquí?- trato de cuestionar lo mas cuerda posible.

Sachiko levanto una ceja -por que? acaso no es obvio?- pregunto, acercándose a ella, y sentándose a su lado.

*que es lo que pretende? ya bastante daño nos hicimos mutuamente...por que ha venido a buscarme luego de tanto sufrimiento?* penso afligida.

La joven de coletas la miro de reojo -si vienes a explicarme lo que vi...no es necesario, vete con el...no me importa- respondió, enojándose.

*yumi...si serás orgullosa...* La ojiazul tomo su rostro y la giro para si, ya que esta no se dignaba a mirarla.

-escucha yumi, a la única que amo es a ti...lo que viste solo fue...mi sufrimiento por ti- comenzó a explicar su onee-sama.

-que quieres decir?- pregunto, desconfiada...tratando de mantener su mirada con la de ella.

-como sabia que estaba por cometer un gran error...entre en crisis y suguru solo trato de calmarme...nada mas- finalizo, sonriéndole.

Yumi la observo unos segundos, para luego apartar la cristalina mano de su rostro -no te creo...- sentencio.

Sachiko abrió los ojos de par en par -por que? te estoy diciendo la verdad! a la única que amo es...-.

-tu estuviste enamorada de el! no me sorprende que volvieras a estarlo...por eso no puedo creerte...- siguió con su negativa determinación, llevando su vista al suelo.

La ojiazul se irrito y se levanto del asiento –maldición yumi! solo tu me haces enojar de esta forma! por que no podemos estar de acuerdo al menos una vez? te estoy diciendo que te amo a ti! eres lo único que aprecio en este mundo...por que no...puedes entenderlo...?- dijo casi en un grito, poniéndola de pie, enfrentándola -además fuiste tu la que me engaño...no yo...- culmino, asechándola con la mirada.

Yumi se paralizo al escuchar aquella palabra "engaño" realmente sonaba espantoso.

Esta sonrió tristemente –tienes razón...fui yo la culpable, todo es...mi culpa!- sin poder retener mas sus lagrimas cayo al suelo, y comenzó a sollozar.

Sachiko la observo con tristeza, suspirando, para luego ponerse a su altura, tomarla del mentón suavemente y brindarle aquella bondadosa mirada que solo ella poseía.

-yumi...al igual que tu, yo también he cometido errores, pero hoy...he aprendido de ellos, por eso...tomé una decisión-.

La pequeña alzo la vista, y al notar la mirada decidida de sachiko se estremeció.

-que has...decidido?- pregunto con temor.

Su hermana sonrió –quiero pasar...el resto de mi vida contigo...solo nosotras dos...juntas, es lo único que deseo- confesó honestamente, acariciando su rostro.

Yumi quedo consternada ante tal confesión. ¿la había perdonado? ¿podrían volver a empezar?.

*no puede ser...a pesar de todo lo que sucedió? quizás soy yo la mas obstinada de las dos al final. Pero...ya no puedo pensar así, mi onee-sama me esta dando otra oportunidad...tengo que aprovecharla, a partir de ahora haré las cosas bien...* pensó, con esperanza.

Una sonrisa alumbro su rostro. Sachiko al verla sonrió aun mas, para luego tenderle la mano y ponerla de pie.

Esta la acepto encantaba. Se observaron durante segundos, quizás minutos. Esas miradas...decían todo lo que ellas mismas no lograban expresar, con eso...era suficiente.

-yumi...- hablo finalmente la ojiazul, para luego arrodillarse ante ella.

La pequeña la observo perpleja, sachiko se estaba arrodillando? Verla así, con su vestido de novia...tan hermosa...simplemente se perdió ante aquella imagen.

La peliazul, sonriente, saco una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo.

Yumi al verla se paralizo totalmente. Acaso eso era...?

Le regalo una ultima mirada, para luego comenzar su confesión -Fukusawa Yumi...aceptas pasar el resto de tu vida con esta egoísta e histérica mujer?- se declaro, ofreciéndole un anillo.

La joven de coletas no podía reaccionar, estaba tan feliz, como nunca antes lo había estado.

Al ver la honesta sonrisa de Sachiko, sonrió alegremente, y extendió su mano.

-si, acepto- respondió sonriente, comenzando a derramar lagrimas de felicidad.

Sachiko amplio aun mas su sonrisa, y le coloco el anillo, para luego ponerse de pie y posar su delicada mano en su rostro. Yumi reacciono ante aquel gesto.

-es-espera!- la sorprendió su sour, tomando la pequeña caja y sacando el otro anillo, para luego imitarla y arrodillarse.

Su onee-sama se quedo en su lugar, observándola estupefacta y sonrojada.

Yumi alzo su mirada y le brindo una de sus mas radiantes sonrisas, luego tomo aire y dejo libre sus palabras -Ogasawara Sachiko...aceptas pasar el resto de tu vida con esta infantil y alegre niñita?- se declaro también, ofreciéndole el anillo.

Del sonriente y vislumbrante rostro de la peliazul, comenzaron a emanar pequeñas lagrimas, todo lo que quería, por fin lo tenia en sus manos.

-si, acepto- respondió felizmente, estirando su mano y observando como yumi le colocaba el anillo.

-ahora si, somos una pareja de verdad- agrego yumi, reincorporándose.

-si...lo somos...yumi...-. La peliazul se acerco y abrazo fuertemente a la pequeña de la cintura.

Esta le correspondió con gusto, hundiéndose en el pecho de sachiko y riendo tontamente.

La peliazul la imito –de que te ríes tonta?- pregunto, acariciando su cabello.

-es que...soy tan feliz!- soltó sin pudor alguno su sour.

Sachiko la estrecho cariñosamente mas hacia ella y beso su sedoso cabello.

La pequeña se reincorporo y fijo su mirada en la princesa de blanco –te quiero...sa-chan- le expreso su cariño.

La ojiazul la miro complacida –yo también te quiero yumi- le correspondió, para luego acercar lentamente su rostro, cerrar sus ojos y hundirse en los labios de la castaña.

Al separarse, ambas notaron como su sonrojo iba en aumento, ya no querían esperar mas, deseaban tenerse la una a la otra.

Miraron hacia el exterior y notaron que todavía estaba lloviendo.

-bien...y ahora?- pregunto la joven de coletas, en tono de broma.

-ahora, vamos a mi casa- respondió felizmente su onee-sama.

A yumi se le subieron los colores al rostro al escuchar aquello -a t-tu casa?- repitió.

La joven solo asintió, tomando de la mano a su sour, y alentándola a correr hacia el afuera.

La lluvia caia ferozmente sobre las amantes, pero no les importaba, estas solo se dignaban a correr hasta llegar a la puerta de la escuela.

Sachiko observo a ambos lados de la calle. Su sour la miraba confundida.

-taxi!- grito de repente la joven. El auto paro, y ambas se subieron rápidamente.

El silencio adorno el lugar, mientras el taxi se dirigía a su destino.

-mmm...onee-sama...- corto el tenso ambiente la pequeña -realmente vamos a tu casa? tu familia no esta en el...casamiento?- inquirió, dudosa.

La peliazul la miro sorprendida -ara, tienes razón, y yo que pensaba presentarte formalmente con mi familia...diablos- respondió tranquilamente.

Yumi abrió los ojos de par en par –presentarme? pero si ya me conocen...- indicó, ocultando su miedo.

Su onee-sama tomo su mano gentilmente y le sonrió –quiero presentarte oficialmente como mi novia...y prometida- agrego esto ultimo.

La pequeña no sabia que decir, su desconcierto hablaba por ella. Todo había pasado tan rápido.

Sinceramente pensaba que la peliazul jamás la iba a perdonar, y ahora...comprometidas? eso si que era una sorpresa, una feliz sorpresa.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión de la joven. Sachiko abrió la puerta lentamente y le dio el paso a la pequeña.

-quieres comer algo? estas muy pálida- se preocupo, acariciando su rostro –ya se! haré chocolatada- finalizo, comenzando su caminar.

Antes de que yumi pudiera seguirla, una voz masculina las detuvo a ambas.

-sachiko, que haces aquí?-.

La joven nombrada se volteo rápidamente, y abrió sus ojos atónita –p-padre? tu que haces aquí?- pregunto, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-me estaba preparando para tu boda, pero creo que ya no habrá necesidad verdad?- respondió, astutamente.

Sachiko lo miro desconfiada –dijiste que no podías venir a mi boda por el trabajo-.

-lo se, pero pude salir antes, de todas formas ya estaba llegando tarde- rió el hombre.

Yumi observaba la situación casi aterrada, justamente se tenia que encontrar al padre de sachiko?.

-entonces...veo que has tomado la decisión correcta- empezó a hablar nuevamente.

-por que lo dices?- inquirió su hija.

El padre solo sonrió. La peliazul entendiendo lo que pretendía decir, poso su mirada en yumi.

Esta se la devolvió. La joven al verla sonrió y poso sus ojos nuevamente en aquel hombre.

-si, papa...yo...la verdad es que...- trato de modular -yo...estoy enamorada de yumi y...quiero comprometerme con ella- dijo finalmente.

El señor ogasawara no se sorprendió en absoluto ante aquella confesión –lo sé- afirmo apaciblemente.

Ambas jóvenes al no escuchar ninguna oposición de el se asombraron.

Este al observar sus perplejos rostros, rió -sachiko, puede que no este mucho en casa, pero sigues siendo mi hija...y te conozco perfectamente- explico, acercándose a la pequeña.

-yumi-chan es la adecuada para ti, lo supe desde el primer momento en que la vi- prosiguió, acariciando sus coletas.

-por eso...te pido que la cuides bien, esta jovencita es bastante revoltosa sabes?- bromeo, volviendo su vista a la ojiazul.

Yumi sintió mucha gentileza en aquel hombre y asintió enérgicamente –si, la cuidare muy bien, lo prometo-.

Sachiko le dedico una sonrisa aliviada a ambos, su padre, el pilar de la familia, la había aceptado...ya no tendría obstáculos en su vida.

-bueno, creo que estoy interrumpiendo algo, así que me iré a ver como va la boda...- se despidió, guiñándoles un ojo, para luego salir de aquella gigantesca mansión.

Las amantes se quedaron en silencio observando la ida del dueño de la casa, para luego mirarse y dedicarse una sonrisa satisfecha.

-y...donde esta mi chocolatada?- corto el silencio la pequeña, sachiko rió ante el comentario.

Ya en la habitación de la princesa, ambas con su bebida, yumi reía en silencio.

-de que te ríes mocosita?- se percato su onee-sama, acercándose a ella.

-es solo que...aun no puedo creer esto, no fuimos demasiado rápido...verdad? digo...tu padre ya lo sabe, y además...no se si tu aun...- el rostro de la pequeña se entristeció –si tu aun me has perd...-.

-yumi- la corto la joven, posando sus manos en los afligidos hombros de su sour –te he perdonado, y tu a mi verdad?- respondió, cuestionándola del mismo modo.

La joven de coletas negó sutilmente con la cabeza –no hay nada que perdonarte onee-sama, todo quedo en el pasado- expresó.

-entonces, comencemos nuestro presente...en este momento, que dices?- .Yumi observo a una radiante sachiko, aquella luz que emanaba...era por ella? En su interior sabia muy bien la respuesta.

-yumi...te quiero- .La peliazul abrazo ligeramente a la pequeña con ternura. Esta le devolvió el abrazo y levanto su rostro para quedar frente a frente con su querida princesa.

-y yo a ti...sachiko- sin mas que decir, junto sus labios con los de la joven, y se dejo llevar.

Cayeron en la cama besándose desenfrenadamente, podían escuchar la respiración acelerada de ambas.

Sachiko se poso sobre yumi y continuo besándola, labio por labio, pasando su lengua por ellos, para luego comenzar a bajar lentamente por su cuello, diciendo su nombre y besándolo delicadamente, dejando su marca.

Los suspiros de la joven besada iban en aumento. La peliazul acariciaba su cuerpo con ternura, pasando de su cintura a los pequeños senos de su amada.

-sachi...ko- modulaba la joven, aferrándose a la espalda de ella.

-yumi...- .su oneesama comenzó a despojarla de su vestido apaciguadamente, dejándola solo en ropa interior. La joven de coletas la miraba sonrojada, no podía creer lo que estaba por vivir.

Todavía en ese estado y con mucho esfuerzo, la imito y comenzó a despojarla de su hermoso vestido. La peliazul levanto sus brazos amablemente, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus rostro, mientras la joven de coletas la terminaba de desvestir..

Sachiko al sentir su desnudes se ruborizó aun mas. Yumi la observaba atontada -eres hermosa...- soltó sin percatarse de su comentario.

La joven sonrió tímidamente -tu lo eres mas...- respondió, acariciando sus hombros y comenzando a sacarle el brasier. Al dejar a la vista los pechos de la pequeña, se quedo admirándolos, para luego acercarla hacia si y envolverla con fuerza.

-yumi...- la nombro, posicionándose, y perdiéndose en la fragancia que emanaba la pequeña en sus atributos.

Comenzó a besarlos y succionarlos lentamente, provocando pequeños gemidos en su sour.

-aa..aah! onee-sama...- la nombro entrecortadamente, mientras inhalaba el aroma que su amante emanaba de su cabello.

Sachiko se reincorporo y poso un dedo en sus labios, sonriente -es...Sachiko-.

Yumi se perdió en aquellos ojos de cielo nocturno y le devolvió la sonrisa, volviendo a sus labios.

La peliazul comenzó a bajar sus manos por su cintura hasta la entrepierna de esta, acariciándola con cariño.

La pequeña se estremeció ante el contacto. Sachiko continuo su camino llegando a la intimidad de yumi, y comenzando a masajearla lentamente en aquel sensible punto.

-aah! ahhh!- gimió audiblemente, al notar las sensaciones.

-eres preciosa...- hablo la ojiazul dentro del beso.

Yumi, tentada...y con mucho coraje, se reincorporo un poco, y la despojo de su brasier. Esta al notarlo se tapo inmediatamente con sus manos.

-déjame verte...por favor- suplico, tomando sus manos y dejando al descubierto los grandes atributos de la joven. La pequeña se perdió ante aquella preciosa imagen, su sonrojo ya se hacia notable.

Su onee-sama solo se dejo llevar, observando como yumi se hundía en sus pechos, besándolos y mordisqueándolos con ternura –hueles bien...- soltó, perdida en su encanto.

Sachiko se llevo la mano a su boca tratando de impedir sus gemidos -mmm..ahh.!-.

Era la primera vez que sentía tanto calor en su cuerpo, tanta emoción y deseo...solo yumi podría provocarle tantos sentimientos juntos.

Yumi tumbo inesperadamente a la joven. Comenzando a bajar por su cuerpo en un recorrido de besos, llegando a su parte mas pura.

-y-yumi espera...- trato de vocalizar.

-quiero...probarte...- susurro, en aquel lugar su sour.

La despojo de su prenda lentamente. Sachiko al intuir lo que haría se tapo el rostro, avergonzada.

Yumi rió ante aquella acción y se adentro en el interior de su amante, lamiendo suave y acompasadamente.

Sachiko se estremeció -aah! aaah! Yumi...!- gemía, acariciando el suave cabello de la pequeña.

Esta siguió lamiendo aquel punto de excitación, para luego comenzar a masajear con sus dedos aquella cavidad, adentrándose en ella.

Se sorprendió al notar la humedad de su amante, y prosiguió con su acto, intensificándolo.

-aaah!...no...espera...aaah!- La peliazul sentía espasmos por todo su cuerpo, cada vez que yumi rozaba aun mas su pureza, perdía poco a poco la cordura.

Antes de que sea tarde, se reincorporo, deteniendo a la pequeña.

Esta la contemplo preocupada –sucede algo?- atino a decir, limpiándose un poco las comisuras de sus labios.

Sachiko negó con la cabeza y le brindo una vislumbrante sonrisa –es solo que...yo también quiero probarte...- confeso, tímidamente.

Yumi se sorprendió ante esto, pero sonrió de inmediato, al ver ese lado tan susceptible de la joven.

Se tumbo nuevamente y estiro sus brazos hacia ella, esta volvió a sus labios, besándola con amor, para luego descender lentamente y posarse en la intimidad de su pequeña, retirando su prenda y dejándola al desnudo.

La admiro unos segundos, y tomándola por sorpresa, levanto un poco la cintura de la pequeña, quedando así a la altura de su integridad.

Se adentro en ella inmediatamente, yumi al sentirla, se aferró con fuerza a las sabanas.

Sachiko al igual que ella anteriormente, lamía aquel sensible punto, se sorprendió al notar el cristalino néctar que emanaba su sour.

La joven de coletas la miraba con fatiga, no podía controlar su entrecortada respiración.

-eres deliciosa...yumi...- confeso, inmersa en su cavidad, adentrando su lengua y moviéndola lentamente.

-aahh! aaah! Sachi...ko- decía su nombre, al borde de la locura. Los espasmos ya se hacían presentes. Sentía el rápido latir de su corazón, como si fuera a explotar.

Al sentir que la castaña culminaria, se reincorporo, posándose nuevamente sobre ella.

Yumi la admiro. De los labios de sachiko emanaban su mismísima pureza.

Con ternura, la limpio y la beso tiernamente –sachiko...-.

-yumi...te amo...- .Sin mas que decir, la peliazul se poso mas sobre ella, rozando sus intimidades.

-aahh..!- gimieron al unisolo.

-te amo...- repitió su onee-sama, comenzando a mecerse sobre ella.

-y yo...a ti...sachiko- respondió, perdida en aquella hermosa entrega de amor, abrazando el húmedo cuerpo de su amada.

Sachiko aumentaba los movimientos cada vez mas, enloqueciéndolas a ambas.

-aaah..ah! yumi!- gemía dentro del beso la joven.

Los movimientos eran tan rítmicos, como si sus cuerpos hubieran esperado aquella entrega por años.

Las amantes estaban llegando al cielo, todos sus sentidos estaban al limite. Una ultima embestida, una ultima mirada...una ultima sonrisa.

-aaahh!- gimieron audiblemente, para luego culminar.

La ojiazul cayo rendida al pecho de yumi, esta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la abrazo protectoramente.

Sus respiraciones poco a poco retomaban su ritmo normal. Yumi la observo unos segundos, sonriéndole melancólicamente.

Su onee-sama al notarla, la miro con una pequeña sonrisa –que sucede?- pregunto con su armoniosa voz.

Yumi acaricio su rostro tiernamente -he soñado con esto...desde que te conocí...- atino a decir yumi -siempre te he amado...de todas las formas posibles...siempre...- dejo al descubierto sus sentimientos.

Sachiko se reincorporo y se poso a su lado, abrazándola -yo también, siempre he querido tenerte...solo para mi, perdona mi egoísmo, pero es la verdad- le dijo, acariciando su rostro de igual manera que la joven, acomodando unos pequeños cabellos rebeldes.

Yumi la miro satisfecha -me gusta tu egoísmo- expreso con sinceridad.

La princesa sonrió y se abrazo mas al desnudo cuerpo de la pequeña –soy tan feliz, nunca te vayas de mi lado por favor...- le suplico, besando su rostro.

-jamás, estaré contigo por siempre- le prometió, acercando su rostro al de ella y sellando su promesa en sus labios.

En otro lugar de Tokio, una hermosa rubia esperaba la llegada de su tren.

*otra vez aquí...ja, esto debe ser un deja bu* pensó con tristeza, mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a emanar.

De repente escucho un caminar que aturdió sus pensamientos, se giro lentamente y abrió los ojos de par en par al observar a una mujer de cabello corto, sonriéndole amablemente.

-Youko...que haces aquí?- pudo modular la Sei, sin moverse de su lugar.

La ex rosa Chinensis bufó, sin abandonar su sonrisa, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia ella.

-he venido a buscarte...al igual que aquel día- atino a decirle, parándose frente a ella.

La joven estaba conmocionada, sin poder evitar su propio pesar, cayo de rodillas ante su amiga, aferrándose a ella, mientras sus dolorosas lagrimas emanaban con mas fuerza.

Youko la observo afligida, se puso a su altura y la abrazo protectoramente.

-ya...ya...- la consoló, besando su resplandeciente cabello.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo abrazadas, hasta que sei logro calmarse.

-vamos?- la animo, ofreciéndole la mano.

La rubia la miro con agradecimiento, y la tomo complacida. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del metro en silencio, tomadas de las manos.

-vaya...dentro de poco será navidad y...-.

-tu cumpleaños- la corto youko, con entusiasmo.

Sei suspiro, para luego gesticular una sonrisa. –youko...gracias, nunca te he podido agradecer como es debido, siempre has estado a mi lado...cuidándome...y yo no pude notar eso, de veras lo lamento...- se disculpo la ex rosa blanca, tornándose nostálgica.

Su amiga la miro sorprendida, para luego sonreír para si –no te preocupes, yo misma decidí que te cuidaría...siempre- atino a decir, con un leve sonrojo.

Se pararon en seco al escuchar el testimonio de la joven, observándose penetrantemente. De repente escucharon unos pasos acercándose hacia ellas.

-ara? esa no es touko-chan?- inquirió sei, desviando un poco su mirada.

La pequeña de ojos marinos, caminaba lentamente, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el suelo.

-touko-chan?- la llamo youko, acercándose a ella.

La joven al notarla, alzó la cabeza pausadamente, mirándolas con sorpresa.

-youko-san, sei-san? que hacen aquí?- las cuestiono, observando de reojo a la rubia.

-es una larga historia, pero tu que haces aquí?- le pregunto, acariciando su rostro.

Touko poso sus entristecidos ojos en los de su superiora, para luego cerrarlos con resignación –es una larga historia- respondió al igual que la joven.

Se quedaron calladas observando el lamentable semblante de la joven.

-entonces...que tal si borramos un poco las caras lagas y nos divertimos un poco!- salto de repente Sei, interponiéndose en el medio de las dos, y agarrandolas del brazo.

-o-oye! Suéltame!- se quejo la pequeña, tratando de safarse del agarre.

-tranquila touko-chan, no voy a violarte ni nada por el estilo- bromeo, comenzando su caminar, llevándolas a ambas.

Youko rió ante el comentario de su amiga, para luego mirarla con gentileza. La joven le correspondió con una sonrisa, para luego posar su mirada en la pequeña enfadada.

-no te preocupes touko-chan...ya pasara- la consoló, comprendiendo su dolor y aferrando su agarre con cariño.

Sei estaba consciente de su situación, pero no podía permitir que su repetida historia la sumergiera en otro abismo sin fin, esta vez saldría adelante con valor y confianza, después de todo, tenia compañeras que la apoyaban, en especial a aquella vieja amiga que tenia a su lado.

La joven Chinensis, la miro reteniendo las lagrimas, para luego sonreír, llegando a la misma conclusión que la rubia.

No estaba sola, todas la apoyarian ante su pesar. Y estaba segura que algún día encontraría a alguien para ella.

*y para sei también...aunque...creo que ella ya encontró a su alma gemela* pensó, picaramente, observando como se miraban las ex-rosas.

Dentro de la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo el casamiento. Un joven reluciente tocaba una hermosa melodía en el piano.

-aun estas aquí?- pregunto una voz masculina.

El príncipe dejo de tocar y se volteo para encontrar al dueño de aquella conocida voz.

-yuuki...- dijo su nombre, sonriente –si, me sentí atraído por este piano, y no pude evitar comenzar a tocarlo- respondió tranquilamente.

-ya veo...no estas...triste? ya sabes, por la boda- inquirió el joven, posándose a su lado.

Kashiwagi solo rió –claro que no, quiero mucho a sa-chan...pero es solo un amor de primos, además...lo único que deseo es que ella sea feliz, y se que al lado de yumi-chan lo será- se detuvo un momento, para luego fijar su mirada en yuuki. Este sintió un escalofrió al observarla.

-al que realmente quiero...- comenzó a decir, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose al ahora, sonrojado joven.

-es a ti- finalizo, atrayéndolo hacia si y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Yuuki se paralizo ante ese acto –ka-kashiwagi-san...es-espera...- tartamudeo, sin poder soltarse del agarre.

-yuuki...- se reincorporo Suguru, poniéndose a la altura del joven. Este solo lo miro ruborizado.

-casate conmigo- expreso, regalándole su sonrisa mas reluciente.

El joven solto un grito al escuchar aquello y se alejo inmediatamente –ba-baka!- modulo, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

El príncipe lo miro desganado –deberías dejar de mentirte a ti mismo yuuki-chan- le aconsejo, guiñándole un ojo.

Tras eso, solo se pudieron escuchar gritos en aquella iglesia, de un yuuki bastante nervioso.

Al otro día en la mansión de la peliazul, Yumi y Sachiko se despertaban entrelazadas, regalándose una sonrisa.

- gokigenyou sa-chan- la saludo la pequeña.

-gokigenyou yumi- susurro su onee-sama.

La joven de coletas sonrió infantilmente y se abrazo al cálido cuerpo de sachiko, riendo para si.

-ara? la pequeña no se quiere levantar?- bromeo la peliazul, acariciando su cabello.

-no...quisiera quedarme así por siempre...- atino a decir yumi, hundida en el pecho de la joven.

Sachiko sonrió alegremente. Al fin seria feliz, por fin compartiría el resto de su vida con su persona mas querida...con yumi.

Al pensar aquello, creyó que moriría de felicidad ahí mismo. Pero las responsabilidades las llamaban.

Finalmente, se levantaron, se vistieron y se pusieron a desayunar, hablando tranquilamente, entre risas.

El chofer las esperaba en la entrada. Yumi y sachiko caminaban tomadas de las manos, observándose con una radiante sonrisa.

Llegaron al colegio rápidamente. Comenzaron su caminar lento, hasta llegar a la virgen Maria.

De repente la Rosa Chinensis detuvo en seco a su sour.

-espera yumi- le dijo con su pasible tonada.

La pequeña se volteo lentamente, mientras obsevaba como sachiko caminaba hacia ella y posaba sus manos en su moño, acomodándolo.

-no puedo creer que después de 3 años aun no te ates bien el moño- bromeo su onee-sama, pellizcando sutilmente su rostro.

Yumi rio –es que..me gusta que me lo ates tu...- le dijo sonriéndole, pero al instante...aquel gesto desapareció.

Sachiko se preocupo ante ello –que sucede yumi?- inquirió, tomando sus hombros.

La joven de coletas la miro entristecida – es solo que...hace tiempo que he querido preguntarte algo...- se pauso un momento, tomando aire y valor para luego decir –sachiko...a pesar de que iras a la universidad de Lilian...nos seguiremos viendo seguido?- pregunto, con un poco de miedo.

Su onee-sama la observo perpleja, sorprendiéndose ante la pregunta, para luego soltar una pequeña risita –ara...acaso es eso lo que te preocupa?-.

Yumi inflo los cachetes, indignada –claro que si! acaso a ti no te preocupa?- la cuestiono.

Sachiko volvió a reír –pues no, porque te vendré a ver todos los días...y además podemos almorzar juntas si quieres- respondió, tranquilizándola.

Su sour sonrió, esperanzadoramente –tienes razón, además...- se detuvo un momento, comenzando a ruborizarse -tu y yo ahora pasaremos mucho mas tiempo juntas...ya que...-.

-eres mi novia y futura prometida- la corto, con orgullo la joven.

Ambas sonrieron ante el comentario, se tomaron nuevamente de las manos y emprendieron su caminar lento hacia la mansión de la rosas, donde las demas esperaban ansiosas por ellas.

-nee yumi...- hablo de repente su onee-sama –cuando vas a presentarme a tus padres...formalmente?- finalizo su pregunta, observando a una ahora, castaña bastante nerviosa.

-pronto- contesto finalmente –es solo que...estoy mas que segura de que no creerán lo nuestro- rió.

La joven alzo una ceja –y eso...por que soy una chica?- la cuestiono, tornándose triste.

Yumi se detuvo en seco, negando rápidamente con la cabeza –claro que no! ellos hace mucho se dieron cuenta de que tu me gustabas...pero...seguramente nunca imaginaron que me corresponderías- declaro, con una mueca bastante graciosa.

Su hermana se sorprendió ante sus palabras –de verdad? pero no entiendo, ni que yo fuera tan especial- le contradijo, poniendo un dedo en su mentón, pensativa.

-jaja, pues si lo eres onee-sama. tu familia parece de la realeza...en cambio nosotros somos unos pobres campesinos comparados contigo- bromeo.

La joven rió –dios mío yumi, las cosas que se te pasan por la cabeza- comento, acariciando sus coletas y tranquilizándola –de todas formas, quiero que me presentes...te parece bien?- inquirió, acercándose a ella.

Su sour asintió felizmente –claro, hoy mismo si quieres- le sonrió, recibiendo el mismo gesto de parte de la princesa.

Las jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, admirándose. Hasta que la pequeña, corto el pacifico ambiente con un susurro.

-sa-chan...- la nombró.

La peliazul poso su penetrante mirada en ella –dime yumi...-.

-puedo...besarte?- pregunto, tímidamente.

Sachiko sonrió con ternura –claro que si, no tienes que preguntármelo...baka- le dijo amablemente, acercando su rostro al de ella, mientras un leve sonrojo se hacia presente.

Yumi la imito, complacida –te quiero...sachiko- atino a decir, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-y yo a ti...yumi...- le correspondió la joven, rozando sus labios con los de su sour y besándolos finalmente.

Al fin el sueño de ambas se cumpliría...finalmente se tenían la una a la otra...y eso era todo lo que necesitaban.

Ahora una nueva historia comenzaba para estas dos doncellas, una historia en la que solo estarían ellas...juntas, amándose a pleno por el resto de sus vidas...ya que el amor que sienten mutuamente...es inevitable.

**FIN**

* * *

Muchiisimas gracias a todos por apoyarme con esta historia que incluso a mi, me a hecho llorar.

despues de mucho tiempo por fin pude traerles el final de Celos! espero no haberlos decepcionado, ya que sin su apoyo e incentivo jamas hubiera podido terminar este loco amorio (a-..me salio una rimita..xD) asi que repito...GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MAS GRACIAS! ^^

disfruten del ultimo cap y nos vemos en la prox historia! ya tengo una en mente...ji ji.

besos enooormes para todos!


End file.
